Transcendence
by Konfetti
Summary: Luke Skywalker is pulled into another realm of existence. While there, he encounters Jedi from the past and unlocks secrets of the Force. COMPLETED!
1. The Crossing

  
  
  


**TRANSCENDENCE**

   Luke Skywalker closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He had almost forgotten how it felt to be completely alone with the solitude that only deep space could provide. He was sitting in the cockpit of his old X-Wing fighter that had recently been converted into a newer XJ model that was used exclusively by the Jedi Knights. 

   The Jedi Master smiled as he recalled how Leia and several of his fellow Jedi had argued vehemently against his upgrading the almost-antique X-Wing, instead of allowing himself to be issued a factory-new model. But Luke had a history with this particular X-Wing, he was comfortable behind the controls and he had steadfastly insisted that the old fighter be kept and restored to modern standards.

    Luke to admit he was pleased with the results - the ship handled slightly better and was definitely faster and more maneuverable. When Luke had gotten wind of the fact the New Republic government was hoping to enlist the aid of a Jedi to escort a high ranking political delegation to a peace settlement on the fringe of New Republic territory, Luke had decided to volunteer his services. His family and closest friends had been wearing him down with not-so-subtle comments about his needing a vacation from the Praxeum, so they were quite happy when Luke took the 'baby-sitting' job, as Han called it. Luke had just smiled, knowing in his heart the reason he had volunteered had more to do with testing out his newly remodeled ship than with taking some time off. Of course, Luke thought to himself, as much as he sometimes missed his flying days in the 20 years since he had given up the life as a pilot for the duties of a Jedi Knight, several days travel in a one-man fighter was enough to leave him anxious to be back on solid ground.

   A faint beep interrupted the silence, and Luke made a few adjustments to the controls in preparation for the transition from hyperspace. He shifted his position slightly and casually grasped the control to ease the ship back to normal space. Just as the blur of stars outside began to slow, Luke felt a powerful force take hold of his mind and body. He felt a tremendous pressure that seemed to emanate from the core of his being and he instinctively gasped for a breath that would not come. His body felt as though part of it was being torn away but, oddly, he felt no pain. His arms and legs began to tremble, then became immobilized and ineffective. He used every Force skill he could think of - and made up a few new tricks on the spot - to try and stop the barrage of power that had gripped him. Right before unconsciousness, Luke saw an incredible flash of pure light, more intense than anything he had ever witnessed, but he did not look away. Words without a voice seemed to whisper to his mind that everything was all right, and then the darkness claimed him…… 

  
**********************

  
_Another place, another level in the ethereal oneness of The Force......._

  
   Anakin Skywalker sat in the soft grass atop a small rise in the flawless landscape. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of blossoming flowers and luxuriating in the comfortable warmth that was always present. He had been having an unusually trying day and he felt tremendously grateful to have found some time to meditate and clear his mind. 

   Since the time of his Redemption and acceptance back Home he had immersed himself in his duties. Anakin had tried his hand at many different skills here, excelled in most, but had eventually proved to be quite a skillful and natural Warder- not surprising considering the remarkable nature of his creation.

_   Child of the Force_, _Chosen One_, _Vergeance…_…he had been called all these things - all these things and more, he thought ruefully -during the time of his existence. He had always been set apart, watched, sometimes even feared, and there was a time he would have thought himself special. But now, here in the peacefulness of The Force, he was simply content to be part of the All and that acceptance had given him a satisfying peace. Yes, there were day, even now, when he felt stifled, impatient - even somewhat bored. And his Skywalker hot-temperament still flared from time to time, but those occasions were few and far between and always kept under a tight control. But in moments like this, with the feel of silken grass beneath him and the warmth of the Light all around him, Anakin knew there was nowhere he would rather be. To have been accepted Home, after all he had done, was a humbling experience for which Anakin Skywalker would forever be grateful. 

   After a few more moments of quiet contemplation, Anakin caught the glimmer of another presence and he opened his eyes just in time to catch sight of a lone figure running towards him. He recognized the distinctive force-signature of the woman even before she was close enough for him to see her face and bright auburn hair. Sensing the urgency in her presence and the way she was moving, Anakin rose and started forward to meet her.

"Nomi!" he called, raising his hand to catch her attention.

"Anakin!" 

   Nomi Sunrider slowed and came to a halt, breathing heavily, several feet in front of him. Upon seeing the look on her face, a look of excitement mixed with amazement and a touch of disbelief, Anakin knew immediately that something very serious must be happening. Nomi was not an easily excitable person, but she was clearly anxious now.

"What is it?" he demanded, slightly more forcefully than he had intended.

   "Anakin," Nomi repeated as she moved to grasp both his hands in hers. She looked directly into his eyes for a long moment, then allowed a calming smile to touch her lips before continuing.

"Anakin - your son is here."


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

   Anakin and Nomi walked briskly through the fields of perfect green grass and multi-colored blooming vegetation. After the initial shock of hearing that his son had arrived Home, Anakin had been taken by a whirlwind of emotions. Eagerness, surprise and expectation surged through every fiber of his being. His mind was spinning and he cursed himself for losing control of his mental focus. 

   Nomi, trying her best to keep up with Anakin's long strides, noticed the war of emotions that played across her friend's face. It was not common to see a Jedi Warder, especially one such as Anakin, be so unnaturally preoccupied.

_But how can I blame him? _she reminded herself silently._ This is hardly a common occurrence!_

   Without warning, Anakin stopped abruptly and whirled around to face Nomi. Not expecting the sudden stop, Nomi overshot him by several steps before halting and giving Anakin a questioning look.

"Tell me again. How did this happen?" he asked.

   Nomi sighed inwardly. They had been over this several times already, but she decided to play along once more. Nomi had a soft spot for Anakin Skywalker that she could not deny. She shook her head. What was it about the complicated ones that intrigued her so?

   Sensing her exasperation with him, Anakin released a slow, calming breath and bowed his head, trying to regain some composure. When he looked at her again she was pleased to see a genuine smile on his face.

"Humor me. Please."

   He asked her nicely and Nomi couldn't help but smile back at him. Sheplaced both hands on her hips and tried very hard to exude a posture of forced patience when she replied.

"I promise, I have told you everything I know…" _Which isn't much! _she added silently.

   "…I was sitting in the gardens, working on my scrolls, when I received the call from the Council to find you immediately. When I asked why, I was told that Luke Skywalker had appeared."

   "_Appeared..." _Anakin repeated with a slight frown. Somehow that word just did not feel right. Something was definitely amiss, but Anakin was at a loss to pinpoint what it was. Luke's presence still burned brightly in his mind, the part of his mind that had Bonded with his son at the moment of his physical death and Transition to this realm. Luke's presence felt no different, except perhaps a bit less animated, as though Luke were deeply asleep. Surely - _surely - _Anakin would have known if his son had Transitioned! He shook his head. Something was definitely not right.

Nomi's voice interrupted Anakin's thoughts.

   "…Of course, I tried to get more information but it was not allowed. All I was told was that Luke was here, and you and I were to report to the Council immediately." She thought a moment. "They did make it quite clear that I was to tell you personally."

Anakin mulled this over and once again reached out to receive Knowledge, and once again was mysteriously kept from it. He frowned.

"I am being blocked, as well," Anakin said absently. "Apparently all we are to know is that he is here." 

   As suddenly as he had stopped, he started walking again; forcing Nomi had run a few steps to catch up with him. She almost said something to him about his unnatural behavior and distraction but thought better of it. Anakin and his son had a tumultuous history, this was sure. She wondered how their first meeting here would play out. She caught a glimpse of his profile as they walked, and she almost laughed aloud at the look of near-giddiness that seemed to be fighting its way onto his face. 

Yes. Anakin and Luke had an interesting day ahead of them. 

  
*********************

   He felt the words before he actually heard any voices. Words tumbled through his mind -some excited, others soothing. They were all coming at once and he could not decipher what was being said with any certainty. It was as if he were in a huge room filled with hundreds of different people, all speaking at once. But these words had no audible voice; they were in his mind.

   Luke Skywalker knew he was awake - this was certainly no dream - but he could not move, could not even open his eyes. He reached out and was relieved to find that The Force was still very much with him. _More_ than with him. It permeated through every part of his being in a way that he had never before experienced. He sensed another presence nearby - no, several others were there. He stretched out with his mind, to lock onto one of them that were nearby and……

   Silence. With an abruptness that startled him, the rush of words in his mind ceased and he felt strangely alone. Luke knew he should probably be concerned with his present predicament but he was not. He felt a warmth and safety that seemed vaguely familiar. He tried to speak, but his body was still paralyzed and he could not form words. He hesitated, then tried a different approach.

"_Where am I?" _he Sent to no one in particular, not truly expecting a response. But he was answered almost immediately, a single voice speaking directly to his mind.

_"Do not be concerned Luke Skywalker. You are Home."_

   Luke thought about that for a moment. _Home?_ His first thought was he was back at the Praxeum, but he knew that wasn't right. It just didn't feel right. Tatooine, perhaps? No, he dismissed that idea immediately. He let his mind drift back to his last memory... alone in his X-Wing, coming out of hyperspace, a powerful force and a blinding light that seemed to engulf him....then a peaceful nothingness.

A realization suddenly struck him and the pieces began to fall into place.

_"Am I dead?"_ he Sent.

Thousands of voices responded in unison:

**_"There is no death. There is The Force."_**


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

   The Hall of Wisdom was a remarkably beautiful structure, pyramid shaped, made up almost entirely of blue-tinged crystals. It was within this hallowed place that the most important issues of the Jedi were discussed and debated. Twelve Council members- those beings who had proven themselves worthy- sat in ornate, species-conforming chairs in the highest point in the Hall. The seats were arranged in a circle - no head or foot, no front or back. All were equal here.

   At this particular moment a discussion raged, tensions running unusually high for this group. Only one of the Council had remained completely silent during the proceedings. Sitting calmly, seeming to take in everything being said and Sent, Jedi Master Yoda had about him a distinct air of deep contemplation. When at last he spoke, the others in the chamber immediately silenced themselves and gave the tiny Master undivided attention and deep respect.

"Listened, I have, to you all. Agreed with you I am. Luke Skywalker's time here has not yet come."

   The other Council members bowed their head, silently thankful that the diminutive Master had agreed with them on one point, at least. Yoda had the dubious honor of having been a very long-lived species during his time on the Other Side. He had a powerful connection and deeper understanding of The Force than most and his pronouncements were taken with the utmost seriousness.

   After insuring that Yoda was done speaking for the moment, another member of the Council, Arca Jeth, summarized what everyone was thinking. He shook his head as he spoke, eyes focused on something well beyond the room.

   "So we are in agreement that Luke Skywalker has crossed over to this realm prematurely. This leaves us then with two important questions that need to be answered: How is it that he came to be here, and how can we facilitate his journey back to his proper existence?"

   Those questions hung in the air for a long time, as each Council member turned their thoughts inward, seeking answers. An elegant chime sounded at that moment, resonating beautifully throughout the room, pulling the Jedi out of their contemplation. All eyes turned toward the unusually large door, an unspoken message was Sent to the individuals who were waiting on the opposite side of that door, and a moment later Anakin Skywalker and Nomi Sunrider entered.

   Anakin and Nomi, as was tradition, walked to the very center of the room, faced the oldest Council member and bowed respectfully. Master Yoda acknowledged the bow with a slight nod of his head, then turned his eyes toward the Master seated directly on his left, the ancient signal that the conversation could resume.

   That Master on Yoda's left was Vodo-Siosk Baas, who had existed on the Other Side at the same time as both Nomi Sunrider and Arca Jeth - thousands of years earlier, back when the Republic was in it's infancy. Master Baas' voice had an unusual vibration that was at once both commanding and soothing.

   "Anakin Skywalker, we welcome you." Vodo Baas stated formally, then directed his gaze to Nomi, an unmistakable affection present in his large eyes. "And we welcome you, Nomi Sunrider."

Anakin took in the greeting with an appropriate amount of serene respect, while Nomi allowed a small smile to touch her lips.

"We have been discussing the appearance here of Luke Skywalker..."

Mention of his son's name caused a stir of emotion in Anakin, and he altered his stance somewhat, concentrating fully on what the Master was saying.

"...we have agreed that his time here has not yet come."

"A Transcendence, this was," Yoda interjected 

   Anakin released the breath he did not realize he had been holding. His head bowed and he could not prevent a relieved smile from forming on his face. As much as he cherished the thought of having his son with him, he knew Luke's continued existence on the Other Side was critical. Master Baas noticed Anakin's reaction and continued.

   "We are now presented with two important issues that must be resolved. The first is to find out how this Transcendence occurred; the second is to find a way to reverse it."

Anakin shifted uncomfortably and it was seemed as though he was about to speak. Council protocol prevented him from doing so until he was given permission.

"Something to say, have you, Anakin?" Master Yoda questioned.

   "With your permission, Masters, as grateful as I am to be included, I must say that I am uncertain what help I can be in this matter. I have no special knowledge of Transcendence, and I have yet to spend any time in the Orientation chambers. It seems to me as though you will need to help of Historians or...."

Master Baas held up a hand, and Anakin immediately fell silent.

   "Anakin, we have not asked you here to assist us in the technical aspects of this dilemma. As we speak, the Historians and Teachers are pulling all records that we have on the subject of Transcendence for thorough review. What we require of you is your services as a Warder. And you, Nomi - we will need you as well. The time you have spent in Orientation will be quite useful."

   Anakin and Nomi exchanged glances, grateful to paired together. Nomi and Anakin shared a Guide-Bond and they worked well together, even though their temperaments and areas of expertise were quite different.

"Questions, have you?" Yoda prompted.

Anakin had a dozen questions ready to ask, but Nomi spoke first.

"Yes, Masters. You said that Anakin was needed as a Warder. Do you believe that a Dark force could have facilitated Luke's appearance here?"

   Anakin smiled inwardly - he had been about to ask the same thing. For Warders were those dedicated spirits who ensured that the Dark Side was kept at bay. The Force had two sides, the line between the two sometimes indistinguishable. On this plane of existence, just as it was on the Other Side, the dark forces would always try to force its way into the light, upset the balance. Warders kept vigil against this. It was a daunting task that only the most powerful beings ever attempted. Anakin was one of only a handful that had the ability to sense where the darkness was lurking and push it back successfully. 

   Some thought it ironic, considering his past, that Anakin had chosen this particular skill in which to dedicate himself. But Anakin knew that his past was a part of himself. To push the Dark Side away was, to him, a natural extension of who he now was. And none would argue that Anakin Skywalker was the most powerful Warder ever to exist. This was undoubtedly the reason the Council had chosen him for this particular assignment. That and the fact Anakin and Luke shared a powerful bond, one not only created by blood.

   The Masters did not move, but it was obvious that they were communicating silently. This time it was Master Arca who spoke, and Anakin and Nomi had to turn around to face him.

   "We do not know for certain how this happened. Until we are able to speak with Master Skywalker and review the records on Transcendence we cannot rule out any possibilities."

Anakin thought about that for a moment and one phrase resounded in his mind...

Until we are able to speak with Luke Skywalker...

Anakin suddenly had a sickening thought and he turned back to Master Yoda. When he spoke, his voice had a trace of fear.

"Was Luke harmed in some way?" 

Yoda shook his head, relieving some of Anakin's tension.

"Harmed, no. But this crossing was not natural. Weakened, he was."

Vodo Baas continued.

   "He was conscious for a short while, but he was stricken with immobility to an unusual degree. It was decided that it was best to Cocoon him until the effects of the Transcendence lessened. His Guide is with him."

   Anakin shut his eyes and willed himself to relax. He was eternally grateful that his son was not harmed, and he knew that Luke's Guide was one of the best. Cocooning was a simple process of wrapping an individual in a Force blanket for a length of time until the spirit can adjust to its new environment. It was usually reserved for those who's Transitions had been unusually sudden or traumatic. Luke's own Guide had been Cocooned himself, long ago, so Anakin knew Luke was in capable hands.

   "Go now to the Orientation Chamber," Master Baas continued. "Luke will soon be awakened and he will require your support. His Guide has been instructed as to what must be done, so you are to take direction from him. We will stay in contact with you, and you are to advise us immediately if you gain any insight into this matter or sense any unusual disturbances."

Vodo Bass' voice them turned almost stern.

   "Anakin - be mindful of your duties as Warder. In his current state, Luke is not fully one of us. Nor is he fully of the Other Side any longer. If the Dark is present, Luke will be extremely vulnerable to its attacks."

   Anakin's face became a mask of seriousness and he bowed to the Council. Nomi did likewise and they turned to leave. Anakin walked with a purposeful stride, full of conviction. To guard his son against the Dark was something he could do, and he would do it well. He vowed silently that nothing would harm Luke as long as it was within his power to prevent it. 

Anakin and Nomi did not notice the grave looks that were exchanged between Council members as they departed.


	4. chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

   Luke Skywalker was floating in a small chamber that resembled a horizontal bacta-tank. But unlike a bacta-tank, there was no fluid surrounding the occupant, only a swirling mass of Force energy. Cocooning was an overall healing experience for the mind, body and soul. Luke Skywalker had been in this suspended state, wrapped in a comforting blanket of power for quite some time. He was responding well to the effects, due largely to his tremendous Force gift.

   Beside the chamber, keeping a silent vigil, stood a tall, human Jedi. The situation with Luke had perplexed this man greatly. He knew there were ancient stories of beings that had Transcended between planes of existence, but he had certainly never thought he would be a witness to one. He knew that the Council was deeply concerned with this turn of events, for Luke Skywalker was a crucial and powerful presence on the Other Side. His arriving here prematurely threatened to disrupt the natural progression of history, and it was imperative that a way be found to send him back. 

   The man shook his head, knowing Luke would be greatly distressed when he was finally awake. Luke was an individual driven by duty and responsibility and he would not take the news that he was, at least temporarily, stranded in this realm. 

_But at least he will be well-rested, _the Guide thought to himself with a smile. 

   The man thought back to his own Transition, many years before. He had spent quite some time in this room himself. His time had come quickly, without warning and his spirit had not been ready to come Home. He had felt strongly that he had work left to do before he Crossed and he had fought against it, to no avail. Only the healing of the Cocoon had put his soul at ease and allowed him to put his existence into perspective and accept what was meant to be. 

   But this man had never forgotten about his life before he had come Home. Indeed, the events that took place after his untimely Transition had haunted him considerably. His own unyielding desire to flow with the will of the Force had enabled him to accept his current situation, but when word came down that Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker, was in need of a Guide, the man had volunteered immediately. Others had volunteered, of course - Jedi with much more experience in the ways of a Guide than he himself had possessed. But he had made a heartfelt case for himself before the Council and was finally granted the position.

   Sometimes, when he was feeling cynical, he thought that perhaps he had made a bit _too_ good of a case for himself. Luke Skywalker had walked a difficult path, and as his Guide, the man had walked that path alongside him. He had been with Luke every minute of his life, offering encouragement and support, silently communicating to him through The Force. Luke, for his part, thought of these whispers as being subtle nudges from The Force. 

_Which_, the Guide thought, _was very close to the truth._

   In the end, Luke Skywalker had proved to be an extraordinary man and Jedi. He had found a connection to The Force that even the oldest and wisest Jedi envied. He had accomplished things in his relatively short existence that astounded all who knew of him. On the Other Side, the Jedi were once again starting to grow in number thanks to Luke's relentless dedication. Luke himself had proven to be a compassionate and capable teacher, though the man knew that this would not have been Luke's first choice of career if the situation would have been otherwise. On his own, Luke had continued to grow in his Jedi skills, and he was on the threshold of discovering powers that had long been deemed lost. Under Luke's guidance, there was little doubt that the Jedi of the future would thrive.

Yes, the situation was quite clear: Luke Skywalker must be returned to the Other Side, and allowed to fulfill his destiny.

   The man hadn't realized it, but he had been pacing the room while he pondered the situation. Only the soft chime of the door roused him from his contemplation. The door slowly opened, and Anakin and Nomi hesitantly entered the room. Nomi grinned at the man standing beside Luke and the man's blue eyes all but sparkled when he returned the smile. As though understanding the sacredness of the moment, Nomi and the Guide moved to stand on the far side of the room, giving Anakin a clear path to his son.

   Anakin's eyes were transfixed on the form held suspended in the Cocoon. Anakin had Bonded with his son, and as such was able to sense Luke even across separate planes of existence. But this was the first time he had been able to actually _see _Luke since the time of his journey Home. He walked across the room and stood beside his son's floating body. Anakin was taken aback momentarily, realizing he had been holding the last image he had of Luke in his mind and heart - an image of Luke as a young man, in his black Jedi garb, standing there in the Ewok village with his beloved sister and closest friends. 

   But that young man was long gone now, and in his place was an older, wiser version of the same person. Luke's face was still handsome, familiar, but aged by the weight of his tremendous responsibilities. His hair was graying slightly at the temples and the skin around his eyes showed signs of age. Luke's body had filled out somewhat, giving his compact yet powerful form definition and strength, probably an effect of the rigorous training he undoubtedly implemented at his Praxeum. Anakin smiled when he realized that Luke was very nearly the age that he himself had been at the time of his own Transition. Amazing.

   Anakin could not have said how long he had simply gazed on his son, but eventually he seemed to remember that there were others with him in the room. He turned to see Nomi with a look of quiet joy on her face. The other Jedi - Luke's Guide, Anakin knew - looked equally pleased. 

   Anakin moved to stand before his son's Guide. Few people were capable of standing eye-to-eye with Anakin Skywalker, but this man was of equal height. When at last Anakin spoke, it was with a voice full of adoration and deep respect.

"The Council told us that you were here with him. Thank you."

Qui-Gon Jinn placed one hand on Anakin's shoulder as he replied.

"Anakin, I have been with him since the moment he was born. I would not leave him now."


	5. chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

   The room was vast and dark, illuminated only by the barest hint of artificial light. The atmosphere was oppressive, cold as death. Fear and anger hung in the air, almost palpable. A lone, high-backed chair sat in the very center of the room, and in that chair sat a sole being, draped entirely in black robes, a hood all but obstructing his face. The man sat silently, in deep thought, but his presence struck fear into the individual who entered the room who kneeled before him. The kneeling man appeared human, but had unnatural yellow eyes. He was younger and somewhat smaller than the seated man, but strongly built. His posture was one of servitude, but the set of his shoulders and the hard look on his face betrayed the fact that his current position was one forced upon him. He had about him the air of an individual who was accustomed to being obeyed, not one at all comfortable with his own obedience. But yet he kneeled now, and he would continue doing so until he given permission to do otherwise, no matter how long that took.

It was not long before the dark-robed man spoke, his voice deep, echoing, full of power.

"Rise and report, my Messenger"

Immediately the figure rose, an inner fire burning within him at the menial designation that had been given.

_My messenger..._

   The man knew in his heart that he was far more than a simple courier. But he allowed no hint of his rage to show on his face. He stood very straight, almost regally. After insuring that he stood a respectful distance away from his Master, he answered with a voice that was very clear and direct.

"We have confirmed the accuracy of the reports we received regarding the disturbance, my Master. It appears as though a Transcendence has taken place." 

   The seated man gave no indication that he was surprised by this news. He remained motionless, his breathing regular, his eyes still fixed on a point in front of him. After a few moments he rose, and slowly crossed the floor to stand before a frighteningly realistic gargoyle statue in a far corner. The man stood quietly for a moment, appearing to ponder the statue, knowing that the Messenger would remain waiting as long as was necessary. When at last he spoke, his voice was barely more than a whisper, each word filled with dark power and, perhaps, a touch of expectation. 

"Was it Skywalker?" he questioned, never turning away from the statue.

The Messenger cast his eyes downward for a moment, and altered his stance somewhat before replying.

"We assume that it was, but we cannot be certain, Master. The Jedi are taking care not to allow much information to be transmitted." 

   The messenger hesitated slightly, not particularly wanting to divulge the last part of his report. It involved a certain Jedi whose name all but burned his tongue when he spoke it. But, he realized, it would be useless to omit any facts. Deception was not an option when it came to his Master. 

"We have verified that …Anakin Skywalker… has left his regular position. It is believed that he was summoned to the Council."

   Beneath the dark hood, a flash of amusement crossed the face of the Master when he heard the loathing in his messenger's voice when he said the name of Anakin Skywalker.  

"That means nothing," the Master stated with certainty. "He would be used as Warder under these circumstances no matter who the person was that Transcended." 

_But if it **was** the younger Skywalker that had crossed, _he thought to himself, _it would_ _most_ _certainly make the events to come that much more satisfying._

   The robed man stood quietly for a few more moments, then turned and slowly walked back to his chair and sat down once more. He allowed some time to pass before he continued speaking.

   "Send word that the situation has changed. Tell the Legions to prepare for an attack on the Southern Border." He once again paused, then looked directly at his Messenger. "You will then report back here to me to await further instructions." With a casual wave of his hand, the robed figure indicated that the conversation was over.

   The messenger hesitated, fury raging inside his soul. He was to report back here? Surely there was something more than an individual with his power should be doing at a time such as this! He was, after all, the most powerful Dark Side Force wielder to ever exist. He had personally brought the Sith to glory on the Other Side, had all but eliminated…

   The Messenger realized his carelessness a second before a powerful force hit in fully in the chest, throwing him to the floor. In a movement to fast to see, the Master was upon him, one knee pushing into his servant's chest, his left hand clasped firmly about the prone man's throat. His teeth clenched and his black eyes burned into the man who was struggling for breath beneath his grip.

"You. Will. Mind. Your. Thoughts."

   He all but spit the words, and was pleased to see that his Messenger's eyes held a look of terror. He released his hold on the man's throat, but only long enough to switch his grip from his left hand to his right. 

   "You think yourself more powerful than I? You believe that it was you who brought the Sith to glory, do you? Perhaps you are in need of a reminder that you also brought about their destruction."

   The Messenger struggled against his Masters grip, to no avail. Once again the black-robed man temporarily released his hold to switch hands before he continued speaking.

   "There are those among us who believe I have been to forgiving with you. I have allowed you to take the form you desired, I have given you the opportunity to be in my direct service. And yet you have not appreciated my generosity."

   He tightened his grip on the man's throat until his arm began to shake with the strain. Finally he released his stranglehold and rose, leaving the smaller man on the floor, gasping for breath.

   The Master stood over his servant for a moment, then walked back to his chair and sat. He allowed himself a few moments to relish the image before him, of the once-proud Sith Lord holding his bruised throat, fighting to stand.

"Now, do you have difficulties with my orders?" he asked finally, triumph seeping into his voice.

The Messenger struggled to his feet before the Master, and answered immediately, his voice hoarse and shaking.

"No Master. I… have….no difficulties."

The robed man responded without missing a beat, leaning forward, his black eyes becoming slits.

   "I should think not. Your arrogance and shortsightedness, your……" he chose the next word deliberately, "..._over-confidence, _has cost us enough. You are fortunate that the recent incident with the Transcendence has opened up the opportunity for the situation you created to be rectified, else I may have been inclined to soon make...other arrangements_._..for you."

   The smaller man's earlier rage had all but disappeared, fear taking its place. His yellow eyes were cast down at his boots, his stance submissive. He knew well that to anger the Master further would serve no purpose. But inside, a righteous fire still blazed.

   The dark man allowed a few moments for his words to have their desired effect, then he casually waved his hand, dismissing his servant as one would brush an insect from their clothing.

"Go now. _My Messenger."_

   The last words were spoken with a distinct tone of warning, a fact not lost on the man who bowed low before the Master and began walking toward the large door. He would play this role as servant, he vowed. He would accept his current position for the time being. He would keep his thoughts well shielded and he would wait. He would kneel and grovel if he must, but he knew in his heart who he truly was. He was Palpatine, Emperor of the greatest Empire that had ever existed. He was the true Master of the Dark Side and he would claim his rightful place in this realm as commander of the Legions of Dark. Of this he was certain, because he knew something that the current Master did not.

He knew exactly who it was that had Transcended. 

And he knew why. 

   He departed quickly, leaving his Master alone in the large room. After hearing the door shut behind his servant, the black robed man allowed a small smile to form on his face. His eyes closed and he fell deep into thought.

He had waited a long time for a Transcendence. There was much to plan.

The sound of wicked laughter was the only thing that could be heard in that large, dark room.

**CHAPTER 6**


	6. chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

   Anakin Skywalker walked with a quick pace that was not at all customary for him. After talking at some length with Qui-Gon Jinn and Nomi Sunrider, it had been decided between the three of them that it would be easier on Luke if, at first, his Father was not present when he was released from the Cocoon. 

   Anakin recalled his own Crossing. It was an altogether disorienting and overwhelming experience. For Luke, being that this crossing was not natural, the effects would certainly be more intense and it would not be of any benefit for him to have the added emotions of a reunion with his Father. Anakin understood the logic in the decision, but it was more difficult for him than he would have thought to have turned and left his son. But he knew that Luke would be taken care of with both Nomi and Qui-Gon on duty. And besides, Anakin had something he felt strongly that he wanted to do.

No, he amended, something he _needed _to do.

   The Orientation Center was just one in a series of grand structures that were set in a circle around an enormous crystal blue body of water. The walkways were made of a white cobblestone material that complemented the bright light that was always present, creating an overall glowing effect. There were no transportation devices to speak of here, and everywhere Anakin looked there were Jedi of all species walking, chatting and going about daily business. Many of the Jedi noticed Anakin - if was difficult for a man of his stature and reputation to lose himself in a crowd - and made a point to nod or wave in his direction. Anakin responded in kind to each gesture, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. 

   Anakin rounded a corner and walked directly towards a large building that stood directly opposite the Hall of Wisdom. The building was beautiful to look upon, triangular in shape, with a top layer of crystal that reflected the light. At the entrance to the building stood an exceptionally tiny female with short-cropped hair that had whitened with age, and large opaque eyes. She noticed Anakin approaching, smiled and held up a hand in greeting. 

"In a bit of hurry, are you?" she teased him as he arrived.

   As much as was weighing on his mind, Anakin could not help but give a small chuckle. Despite her age, Yuli had an almost childlike energy and humor that Anakin found especially appealing.

"As a matter of fact I am, my dear Yuli. I have something very important I must get back to as soon as possible."

She raised an eyebrow at his casual tone, knowing that the 'something' was actually a 'someone' and that the situation was anything but casual. 

"Ah. So it is true. I heard about the Transcendence."

   Anakin looked at her, slightly startled. Information on a situation such as this would surely be restricted, except to those individuals who needed to know. He himself at been allowed only the barest of information.

Yuli saw Anakin's expression and smiled warmly before continuing.

   "Oh yes, The Council has Blocked most information regarding it, but I am in the position of hearing quite a bit." She cocked her head to one side and raised her chin a fraction as she continued. "And I suspect that you were probably going to tell me anyway."

Anakin sighed. There was not much that could get past Yuli.

   "You are correct. As usual," Anakin stated. "And since you seem to know so much, perhaps you also know the identity of the person who Transcended..?" He looked at her expectantly, his eyes dancing, and was not too surprised with her answer.

"Indeed I do. And tell me, how is the Cocooning going with the great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker?" Yuli tried, and failed, to keep the humor from her voice.

Anakin noticed this and smiled. His son _was _something of a legend, even here. It should not be surprising that news of his arrival would eventually travel.

"It's going remarkably well, from what I have been told. He should be released soon, which is why I'm here."

She looked at him questioningly. Anakin reached down and grasped one of Yuli's small, delicate hands, his voice lowering to nothing more than a whisper.

"I need to ask a favor of you, my friend. A very special favor."

   Yuli looked into Anakin's pleading blue eyes for a long moment and then smiled. What he was going to ask would surely be against protocol - there were rules. But still, this _was_ Anakin Skywalker. Far be it that she deny a simple favor for this man, the Force's own progeny!

She reached up and placed one tiny hand on Anakin's cheek, almost having to stand on tip-toes to do so, and nodded.

"I think I understand, Anakin. Let's go inside so we can make the arrangements."

   Anakin's relief and gratitude was apparent in his eyes as he planted a light kiss on the back of Yuli's small hand, then together they turned an walked into the magnificent building.

***********************

   Nomi silently wondered how long it would be before Luke finally admitted to himself that he was awake. He had been released from the Cocoon not long ago, and had been moved to a soft, body conforming bed. His consciousness had returned slowly, but it was clear from his presence in the Force that he was now fully cognitive. But he had yet to open to eyes. It was almost as if a part of his mind was not ready to accept the fact of where he was, and in truth, Nomi could not blame him.

   Finally, as if sensing her thoughts, Luke's eyes fluttered open. He lay still for a few minutes, then turned his head toward Nomi, who was standing a respectful distance away from the bed. Seeing that she had finally gotten his attention, she smiled broadly and moved to sit in a chair located on the far side of the bed.

   Luke did not return the smile immediately. Instead, he simply watched as the red haired woman crossed the room to sit beside him. His mind was spinning. He felt remarkably at ease here, unusually well rested and energized. He felt as though being in that room, lying in that bed was the most natural thing in the worlds. But he had absolutely no idea where it was he may be. He turned his thoughts inward, tracing back all the events he could recall - back to the voices he had heard in his mind. What had they said? What had they told him...? He concentrated, trying to remember...then with a flash, he succeeded.

'_Am I dead?' _he had asked.

'_There is no death, there is the Force,_' had been the cryptic response.

_Oh,_ _no!_  Luke raised one hand and rubbed it across his face, a small groan escaping his lips.

   Nomi recognized the look of realization that crossed Luke's face. She had seen the same look many times before. Her specialty was in Orientation, assisting those who had recently Crossed become familiar with Home. It looked like it was time for her to get to work. 

   "Luke," she said again, and this time when he turned his eyes toward her, she reached out and laid a hand on Luke's forearm, transmitting warmth and comfort through the touch. Luke stared at her hand on his arm, slightly curious as to why he felt so comfortable with this woman whom he had never before met. He thought for a moment he recognized her, but try as he might, he could not put a name to the face. 

   At last his body relaxed, and he offered his host a small smile. After a moment, he pushed himself into a sitting position, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He realized with some alarm that his body was moving differently. His motions were almost fluid, and he felt lighter somehow. 

He scanned the room, noticing that it was unnaturally bright. A sudden question burst into his mind and he looked down at himself, frowning slightly as he did so.

   In truth, he had almost expected that he would be a glowing apparition, but he was not. He was wearing a thigh-length tan tunic and dark brown pants with brown boots. He was certain that he had not brought those clothes with him, so he must have been outfitted here somehow. Not so surprising, he thought, from what he knew about Jedi ghosts, this seemed to be the uniform of the afterlife. And from what he could discern, that was exactly what and where he was.

   Luke shook his head, deciding that he just did not_ feel_ dead. He had always held the belief that death would be peaceful - a welcome rest, as Yoda had described it. But Luke felt no such serenity. The thing that disturbed him most was the powerfully conflicting feelings and messages he was picking up through the Force. Part of his mind was whispering that he belonged here while another part was screaming that he didn't. 

   Nomi had been watching Luke with great interest as he made his first tentative exploration of himself and his new surroundings. This was always her favorite part of the Orientation process. Everyone reacted differently. The fact that Luke had yet to speak was a bit surprising. Usually at this point, she was being assaulted with a barrage of questions. But Luke seemed content to simply observe and silently ponder his new situation. 

_Of course he would not act as a typical Jedi, _she reminded herself. _Nothing about Luke_ _Skywalker or a Transcendence is typical!_

She decided that perhaps it would be best if she were the first to speak.

"Luke," she said again, and this time he favored her with a genuine smile, a look of curiosity creeping onto his face.

"My name is Nomi. Do you know where you are?"

   Luke answered without thinking. "I'm Home," he said simply, not really knowing where that answer had come from. But it had felt right, and when he saw Nomi brighten and nod, he knew his answer must have been proper.

"Yes," she agreed. "You are Home. But there is something very important that we must discuss."

   Luke agreed with that wholeheartedly. He could not fathom why he was not more upset over his situation. Logically, he knew he should probably be at least a little concernedthat he was here, that he had died. But his soul felt at ease in this place. It felt familiar, comforting - much the way he had felt as a child when he had returned home after a long vacation.

_The way he had felt as a child..._

_Child!_

   With a suddenness that made Nomi jump, Luke rose and walked the length of the room, stood facing a far wall. He shook his head. This was wrong, desperately wrong! After all he had survived, how could he have died now, when he had so much to live for? Surely fate would not be so cruel as to...

"Luke! Listen to me," Nomi's voice interrupted Luke's thoughts, and when he turned around he was surprised to see her standing directly in front of him.

"I'm not supposed to be here," he stated with a steely certainty that surprised even him.

   "No - no, you're not. That is what we need to discuss. Your Crossing was premature." Nomi's eyes held a pleading look, and Luke took a deep calming breath, trying to regain some semblance of Jedi-calm. It had been quite some time since Luke had felt anything but complete control over his emotions and thoughts, but nothing in his training had prepared him for this. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm feeling a little confused." 

   Nomi gazed at him with great compassion, sensing the mixture of emotions that were waging war inside Luke's soul. She watched as Luke crossed the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed again. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands. 

   Luke struggled to come to grips with what he was feeling. _And what am I feeling?_ he wondered to himself. Nomi said he had Crossed into this place prematurely. But, he _had_ Crossed. What did that mean? Could whatever had happened to him be undone, or was he now a permanent - albeit early - resident of the Afterlife? 

"I need to know - am I dead or not?" Recognizing how ludicrous the question must have sounded, Luke could not prevent the grin that appeared on his face. 

Nomi closed her eyes and shook her head. She walked over and kneeled down before him.

"No. And yes. It's rather complicated."

   "Complicated?" Luke repeated. He sat back and once again surveyed the room. He thought of his family then, of his friends, the Jedi students at the Praxeum. Many people depended on him, loved him. How would they possibly know what had happened to him? 

Nomi, sensing his growing despair, reached out and once again laid her hand on his arm.

   "It will be all right," she assured him. "Believe me. And believe me when I tell you this: the wisest Jedi who have ever lived are, at this very moment, trying to figure out how it is that you came here, so they can find a way to send you back."

    Luke felt the truth of that statement, saw the determination on Nomi's face, and his eyes flashed with hope. Was it truly possible? Luke was a Jedi - a Jedi Master - and he had dedicated his life to the Jedi way, to maintaining the tenuous balance of the Force. If it was truly his time, if it was the will of the Force for him to leave his mortal life behind, then he would accept that- just as Obi-Wan and Yoda had accepted their destiny long ago. But Luke knew in his heart that whatever had happened to him was not natural. One day, certainly, he would be ready to take his place in this realm, but now was not that time. He vowed to find a way to back to his family, to his work. A way back to his true destiny.

_Your Crossing was premature._

_The wisest Jedi who have ever lived_

_..a way to send you back._

   Luke's hopes soared, and for the first time since waking his mind felt clear and focused. Something had happened to him, that much was certain, but he had not died. Not really. He felt the truth in that. 

And Luke was relatively certain that he still had a least some influence with one or two of those 'wise Jedi' Nomi had mentioned.

   Nomi saw the change in Luke and sighed with relief. He had taken the initial news much better than she had anticipated. Truly, he was a remarkable man. She hoped his optimism would hold up as the Council sought to unravel the mystery of his Transcendence.

"Come, Luke," she said with a smile "There are a few people who would like to see you."


	7. chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

   The Hall of Records was arguably one of the most impressive buildings to grace any of the realms of existence. Outwardly it was quite unique- the only structure within sight that was not made of the traditional blue-tinged crystal. It was an enormous domed facility, with grand marble pillars and intricate sculptures gracing its every wall. Inside, a series of large spiraling staircases led to level after level of hand-written scrolls. Here was where all the written knowledge of the Jedi was kept and cared for. 

   The Hall of Records was generally a peaceful area of quiet study and contemplation, but at this particular time it was awash with activity. Almost all of the Historians and Record Keepers had been summoned to assist in the gathering and review of all information on the phenomenon known as Transcendence. 

   The Master of the Hall, a respected Twi'Lek named Addo Kulth, was supervising the search, taking thorough inventory of each and every scroll as it was scanned. Those with even the barest hint of information on Transcendence were being handed over to the Master Historians for their methodical study. As was expected, the amount of information that had thus far been gathered was sparse at best. Transcendence had been all but relegated to myth until the untimely arrival of Luke Skywalker. 

Just as Addo was beginning to start on a new row of scrolls, a young Keeper, quite new to the Hall, came sprinting up one of the stairways, calling his name.

   "Master Kulth!" she exclaimed, and when he heard the urgency in her voice he ran to meet her as she reached the top of the stairs. In her hands she held an exceptionally old looking scroll, yellowed with age, the edges fraying.

"What is it, Maris? Have you found something?" he asked her, eyeing the scroll.

   "Yes, yes. Look here," she said, opening the scroll and holding it in front of her. He took the ancient document from her hands carefully and walked to a nearby table. He laid the scroll flat, leaned over and began scanning it with a practiced eye. It was indeed information about Transcendence, but just a few simple lines of writing on the subject, from what he could tell. He could see nothing to warrant her obvious excitement.

"I'm afraid I do not see..." he started to say, but Maris interrupted, pointing to a specific name on the page. 

   "Here, Master. This," she prompted. As he looked again, his eyes went wide and he cursed himself for not seeing it before. He stood straight and began rolling up the scroll once more, taking extreme care as hid did so.

"We must deliver this to the Historians at once," he stated, already walking toward the stairs, Maris right on his heels.

"Should we tell Master Jinn?" she asked and he shook his head.

   "No. If the Historians think this as important as I believe they will, then they will surely report it to the Council. If Luke Skywalker and his Guide are needed, it will be for the Council to summon them. And Maris..." he added, stopping halfway down the stairs to look at her.

"Yes, Master?"

He smiled at her warmly. "You did well."

*********************

   Qui-Gon Jinn stood quietly at the end of a long, white hallway not far from the room in which Luke Skywalker had recently awoke. His Guide-Bond had allowed him to feel the shifting emotions Luke had endured since being released from the Cocoon. With Nomi's gentle effort, Luke had come to a reluctant acceptance of his situation far sooner than Qui-Gon would have thought possible. But beneath that acceptance, the Guide knew that Luke had an unshakable desire to return to his proper place, to his family and work. He smiled to himself, still sometimes amazed by the strength of will Luke Skywalker possessed.

   Before long, the door at the opposite end of the hallway opened and Nomi emerged, followed closely by Luke. Qui-Gon took a cleansing breath and stood a little straighter, his eyes fixed on the man walking towards him. 

   Luke's gaze traveled instinctively to the tall man at the far end of the corridor. Luke knew this man, he was certain of it. But as they came closer, and the man's features became clear, Luke realized that this was no one he had met before. But his heart, his very soul, felt a connection to the other Jedi he couldn't deny. 

   Nomi slowed a bit, allowing Luke to reach Qui-Gon first. She stood back a little ways, privileged to be witness to this first meeting between Guide-Bonded spirits. For there was no other being in all eternity that would ever know Luke Skywalker better than his Guide. Qui-Gon had been present for Luke's most joyous times, and at his most private, desperate hours. He understood Luke as well as he understood himself. The Bond they shared was sacred, and she knew that they would always remain close, just as she had remained close to Anakin, the individual she had been Guide to many years before.

   "It's good to see you again, Luke," Qui-Gon stated with a smile, reaching out with one hand to give Luke an affectionate clap on the shoulder. The 'again' portion of the greeting was not lost on Luke, and he was about to respond when he felt a powerful wave of emotion sweep through him as the tall Jedi touched him. Luke felt acceptance, an almost fatherly love and pride sweep into his soul through that touch. His eyes went wide, and took an involuntary step backwards, his mind churning, looking for an answer to the odd sense of attachment he felt for this man.

Sensing his confusion, Qui-Gon glanced at Nomi then focused again on Luke.

  "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn," he explained. "And though we have never been formally introduced, we have been together for quite some time." His blue eyes danced and he mentally sent an image to Luke through their Bond.

_   He was on Tatooine, long ago. He was small, no more than 3 years old, and he had wandered away from his Aunt Beru during a rare trip to the large shopping areas of Anchorhead. He saw a landspeeder, weaving crazily, going far too fast through the narrow streets between buildings. He saw himself in the Speeders path, saw people screaming, having to jump out of the way to avoid being struck, his Aunt Beru running towards him, arms outstretched, a look of panic on her face from realizing she could not possibly get to her nephew before the speeder did. The next thing Luke remembered was feeling himself being picked up by strong arms and pulled backward to safety an instant before being run down. He had looked up in surprise, to thank his rescuer, and a blinding flash of light – he assumed coming from one of the twin suns - had obscured his vision. All could see was a tall silhouette, a glimpse of dark brown cloth...then his Aunt was holding him, asking him what had happened._

Luke looked up at Qui-Gon, amazement showing on his face. "It was you," he said quietly, and he saw the man nod.

   Qui-Gon had, in actuality, been harshly chastised for that intervention. He was reminded that he, as a Guide, was allowed to offer guidance, support and encouragement only - direct interference in events was strictly disallowed. But Qui-Gon had never been one to blindly follow rules when his heart told him to do otherwise.

   "Are you some sort of guardian?" Luke asked him, recalling stories he had heard of mysterious beings that would sometimes appear to lend help during times of great crises or danger.

   "Not exactly," Qui-Gon explained. "Everyone on the Other Side - the side you have just come from - does have Protectorates, usually family or friends that have already Crossed."

"But you are not one of those?" Luke asked, crossing his arms over his chest, curiosity creeping into his voice.

  "No. Every once in a great while, The Force will manifest itself in an area or an individual to an unusual degree. It's called a Vergeance, and it is quite rare. When it does occur, especially if it involves a person, it has the potential to affect The Force on every level, on every plane of existence. Sometimes for the good. Sometimes not."

   Luke thought about that for a moment. He recalled having heard of this event before. Tionne, one of the instructors at the Praxeum, had spent countless hours searching for any and all lost data from the Old Republic Jedi, and she had come across some scant documentation concerning the event known as Vergeance. She had likened the event to a wild card in Sabacc, where anything could happen. 

"It sounds like a very serious situation," Luke stated, curious as to what this had to do with him and his relationship to this man.

"Indeed it is. It is for that reason that everyone who will come into direct interaction with a Vergeance is given a Guide. A person to lend support and guidance."

"And you are my Guide?" Luke asked, already sensing the answer.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Your Father was a Vergeance, Luke. And I have had the honor of being your - lets say 'confidante' - since the day you were born."

   Luke's mind was spinning. His Father...a wild card on a Universal scale? In retrospect Luke could see that fact clearly, for surely Anakin Skywalker's life had indeed influenced and altered many lives. And because of this fact, Luke had been given this man, Qui-Gon Jinn, to be at his side. He felt fascinated, humbled - almost ashamed at the many times in his life when he had felt very alone, and he had felt angry at his fate and the Force for abandoning him. Somewhere in his mind he heard Obi-Wan's voice...

_Yoda will always be with you..._

   And apparently this Jedi who stood before him now had been with him, too. He smiled, and briefly wondered exactly how much his Guide knew about him. A thought came to him suddenly, and he looked at Qui-Gon, almost afraid to ask the question that was on his mind.

"Is my Father here?" he asked softly. 

   Qui-Gon and Nomi exchanged a knowing look, and she moved to stand beside him while Qui-Gon walked to the door and put his hand on a button that would open it.

"If you are ready, we can go to him now. He's waiting for you," Qui-Gon replied, his blue eyes sparkling.

   Luke nodded to Qui-Gon, and felt his heart began to pound in his chest. How many times in his life had he wished he could talk with his Father? What had he wanted to say to him - what had he wanted to ask? For a moment Luke was actually thankful for being trapped on this plane of existence, no matter that he was not truly supposed to be here. 

   Qui-Gon pressed the button and the door to the outside opened. As Luke walked out of the Orientation building he could not suppress a gasp as he received his first look at the realm he was now in.

   The light struck him first - an intense, bright light such as he had never seen. But unlike the harsh glare of a sun, this light was soothing to his eyes, like a cool shower after working outside on a hot day. The buildings were blue-tinged crystal and sparkled like diamonds. Even the stone pavement was white, and cast a reflective glow. The colors on the many flowering plants were more vivid than he had ever thought possible. Luke stood and simply stared for a moment, the sheer beauty and magnificence of the area taking his breath. He felt as though he had been living with a veil over his eyes, making everything he encountered appear faded and dull. He instinctively knew he was finally getting the opportunity to glimpse reality the way it was meant to be. He searched his mind for the proper phrase to describe what he was seeing, what he was feeling. One word surfaced in his mind above all others.

"It's...luminous," he said at last, recalling the words of his former teacher.

_Luminous beings are we..._

   Nomi and Qui-Gon smiled at one another, understanding Luke's amazement. This was the heart of the Light Side, where darkness did not exist to cloud the true beauty of life. Though they had existed here for a long time, whenever they saw the reaction of a new arrival, it was as if they were seeing Home again for the first time.

   After allowing Luke a few moments to become accustomed to the environment, they began the walk to the place where Anakin had asked them to meet him. Luke's eyes were riveted on the large blue lake in the center of the Plaza - growing up as he had on Tatooine, water such as this still fascinated him. And this water was bluer than he would have deemed possible. Off in the distance Luke could see an enormous glistening bridge that traveled across the very center of the lake. A stray thought entered Luke's mind and he thought it would be an incredible feeling to walk across that bridge.

   They had not traveled far when Qui-Gon suddenly stopped, bowed his head and seemed to listen to something no one else could hear. Luke looked at him curiously, and Nomi's face became serious. She knew that look.

"I've been summoned to the Council," Qui-Gon said at last, his expression grave.

"Alone?" she asked skeptically, casting a sideways glance at Luke.

   "Yes. For now," he replied. It seemed odd to him. He would have guessed that the Council would have requested to speak directly to Luke, now that he was out of the Cocoon. But it was no great concern. The Council tended to keep their own schedule, a schedule that was rarely clear to anyone else but them. Besides, it was obvious that Luke was looking forward to reuniting with his father. Perhaps that was why the Council was giving Luke some time before sending him a summons. 

   "You two go ahead," Qui-Gon told them. "I'll speak with the Council, tell them what I have learned, and find out what new insights they may have discovered. When you're needed, I'm sure they will let you know. Either way, I will see you both soon."

   Nomi nodded, as did Luke. He watched as Qui-Gon turned and walked briskly toward the most prominent structure in the plaza, the place where the Council must convene, Luke assumed. He wondered briefly if Master Yoda was a member.

   Luke had listened intently while Qui-Gon had relayed the information he had received, and he pondered it as he and Nomi continued walking through the great plaza. It was clear that people communicated through the Force here, at least sometimes. And Luke was intrigued that a Council had been mentioned. He knew that the Old Republic Jedi had maintained a council, and he himself had set up a tentative one as well. He wondered how many other aspects of the old Jedi Order were in place here. He made a mental note to gather as much information on the old Jedi as possible while he was here, so that he could take that knowledge back with him when he returned to his life.

_If you are able to return, _a small voice reminded him. Luke pushed that thought away quickly, remembering one of Master Yoda's first lessons to him:

_'Maintain focus - determine your reality, it will.' _Luke vowed silently to keep himself well focused.

"Is that how most communication takes place?" Luke asked finally, referring to the silent exchange he had witnessed between Qui-Gon and the Council.

   Nomi shrugged. "Its common with the Council, but most of us choose to interact normally. The Force is generally used only during training and meditation. And when seeking Knowledge."

   Luke looked at her for a moment, not quite sure he had understood that last part. Nomi halted suddenly, looked at him. Without a word she reached out and took both Luke's hands in hers and stared into his eyes. 

   "I want you to think of a question," she said, smiling at the bewildered expression that had appeared on Luke's face. He started to pull away, but she held on tighter, her eyes imploring him to trust her in this.

"Come on - I want to show you something. Think of anything. Any question at all. "

   Luke had no idea where this might be leading, but he decided to play along. He thought for a moment, then nodded his head toward a large building, the only one he could see that was not made of the distinctive blue crystal. "What is that building over there?" he asked.

Nomi smiled. "Good. Now, think about that question and nothing else. Close your eyes and reach out through the Force, follow my lead..."

   Luke's eyes closed and felt the Force flow through him. He could feel Nomi's presence, could feel her reaching out to something. He locked onto her mind, followed it until…

   Luke gasped as he was hit with a barrage of information. Sights, sounds, images and words poured into his mind. He saw spiraling staircases, rows upon rows of what appeared to be scrolls, he saw people working, reading, talking among themselves. He _knew_ that building he had asked about, he realized. He knew everything about it - its name, the materials it was made of, what its function was. Luke opened his eyes, utterly astounded.

"How did that happen?" he asked, amazement evident in his voice.

Nomi smiled as she explained. "It's called Knowledge Infusion. Information here is free as air. All you have to do is reach out for it."

"You can find out anything?" Luke asked with a touch of disbelief.

   "Anything that is known, and is factual." Nomi paused. "There _are_ times when certain information is blocked by the Council, but that is generally when there is a disagreement or concern on a certain matter. But that is very rare."

   Luke shook his head at the simplicity in that. The concept was utterly foreign to him, but it seemed so _right_. For it was a sad truth on the Other Side that knowledge was a commodity. It was bought and sold, hoarded for nothing more than individual egotism. It was used as leverage, as a means to gain status or wealth. And those who had neither the means nor the ability to acquire knowledge were many times left behind, used and discarded. On the Other Side, knowledge was power.

But Jedi did not seek power for its own sake; thus information here was free to all. Amazing.

   Nomi and Luke stood in silence a moment before they both began walking once again. Luke felt as though his head may explode with all the new information he had received in such a short time. He was lost in thought, and he could not have said for how long or how far they had traveled before they came to a halt. When he looked up, Luke was rather stunned to see that they were standing directly at the base of the beautiful, glistening bridge that had captured his attention earlier. And standing in the middle of that bridge, looking directly at him and smiling, was a man Luke recognized instantly, though he had not seen him in over twenty years. His heart seemed to stop in his chest, and he had to force himself to remember to breathe. 

'Father...' he whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

   Luke looked briefly at Nomi, who smiled, touched his arm. He saw her glance at Anakin then she silently moved away to take a seat underneath a large flowering tree. Luke hesitated for just a moment. The situation felt surreal. He feared he was in the middle of a wonderful dream and would wake at any moment. Without conscious thought Luke began to walk forward, propelled by an unseen power, his eyes never leaving the man who stood at the center of the bridge. When finally the two were close enough to touch, they simply looked at one other for a long moment. They were, in appearance, of similar age now, and Luke was suprised to see that, with the exception of build, they looked very much alike. 

"Welcome Home, my son," Anakin said at last. The warmth in those words was reflected as well in his clear blue eyes.

"Father," Luke responded, finally trusting his voice.

   Not needing more words, Father and Son moved into a tight embrace, silently communicating to one another through their Bond in The Force. Years of unspoken thoughts and feelings passed between the two, threatening to overwhelm them both. 

   Nomi had sat silently, watching this emotional reunion. She had felt through her Guide-Bond with Anakin his intense love and joy at having his son finally with him. She had known Anakin a very long time, and knew that even though he rarely spoke of it, he held deep and painful regrets about what had transpired between he and his son before he had Crossed. Tears of happiness welled up inside her and ran down her cheeks as she felt the remaining vestiges of Anakin's lingering guilt and pain slowly being washed away through his son's loving presence.

   No matter what it was that had brought Luke Skywalker here, she knew in her heart that The Force alone had allowed this moment between Father and Son. For that, she was eternally grateful.


	8. chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

   Palpatine stood silently in the shadows, watching as two men engaged in a fierce lightsabre duel in a barren, rock covered area of the Dark Realm. The sabers clashed and hissed, the two combatants leaping between the sharp rocks, their graceful movements in stark contrast to the rough environment in which they fought.

   One of the men, a Zabrak, Palpatine knew well, and he was pleased to see that his former apprentice was as deadly and skilled now and he had ever been on the Other Side. Perhaps even more so, judging from the way Darth Maul was now fighting. There was a bit less unnecessary movement in his style now, less arrogance. Palpatine suspected that Maul had learned a valuable lesson after being cut down by that whelp of a Jedi Apprentice so long ago. Maul had all but won that battle, Palpatine knew. Then arrogantly -stupidly - his apprentice had savored the moment of victory too long, pausing before delivering the killing strike and giving that young Jedi time to recover. A pity the ensuing wound had proved to be mortal. But the Other Side's loss had been this one's gain. Darth Maul was coolly confident, attacking and spinning away from his equally skilled opponent with lightening fast speed.

   The second man was human, tall, and would probably have been considered unusually handsome if not for the look of rage that seemed to always mar his face. Palpatine smiled grimly, knowing that the second man would undoubtedly still hold a festering hatred of a certain Jedi Master that had recently paid a visit to the Light Realm. For if not for Luke Skywalker and his damnable Jedi students, Exar Kun would never have been forced into the servitude he now endured.

Yes, Palpatine had little doubt that these two would make formidable allies in his quest, if only he could convince them to betray the Dark Master they now served.

   Palpatine considered what approach he would take, torn between using an unemotional logic or an argument for conquest and vengeance. After observing the vicious battle for a few more moments, he decided that the latter argument was would be more suited to the occasion. 

   All at once, an especially aggressive and powerful stroke from Kun's red blade forced Darth Maul to take on an unbalanced defensive posture. He momentarily lost his footing on the rocky terrain and tumbled to his back, his lightsabre torn from his grip. His opponent gave him no chance to recover, leaping down almost on top of him, and holding his sizzling blade an inch above Mauls' throat. At that moment Palpatine emerged from the shadows, slowing clapping his hands together, an evil laugh coming from the depths of his soul.

"Good. Very good, Exar Kun. Not many have the distinction of claiming a victory over my apprentice," he said, casting his yellow eyes on Maul's prone form.

Kun stood straight, extinguished his blade and hooked in to his belt. He pushed his dark hair, damp with sweat, back from his face and glared at the new arrival. 

"Yes. I seem to now be in the good company of...who was it again Maul? Obi-Wan Kenobi, I believe?" Kun's mouth twisted into a smirk, seeing the flash of rage that crossed Maul's face at the mention of that name. Kun crossed the area and picked up a black robe that had been lying atop a large stone.

   Maul leapt to his feet and called his lightsabre to his hand. He then walked boldly over to stand before Palpatine. The two were of similar height and Maul looked his former Master directly in the eye, his voice smooth and unwavering when he spoke.

"I am no longer your apprentice," he stated firmly, his tone leaving no room for debate on the subject.

   Palpatine's eyes narrowed a fraction, but otherwise he showed no reaction to the words. He and Maul's eyes remained locked, neither one willing to look away first, until Kun broke the stand-off.

   "Is there something you particularly wanted, Palpatine?" he asked tiredly as he pulled the dark robe around his shoulders. "I'm assuming you did not come all this way to simply watch our training session."

   "Perhaps he has come to deliver a message," Maul stated, his mouth twisting into a biting grin. Kun seemed amused by the comment, but if the taunt had any effect on the former Emperor he did not show it. Palpatine remained motionless and silent, as if considering his next course of action. When at last he spoke, he did so softly, almost respectfully.

   "I am aware of the current status I now hold," he stated, clasping his hands behind his back and walking slowly to stand before a large oddly shaped stone. "And you are quite correct, Darth Maul - the time of apprenticeship has long passed. I am here to speak to you not as a Master, but as an equal - as a person who had tasted defeat, who has endured servitude and humiliation. It is something the three of us have in common, wouldn't you say? I am also here to inform you of a certain event that has transpired that could affect us all." Palpatine let his words hang in the air a moment, then he turned, pleased to see that he had captured the attention of both Maul and Kun.

"We have already heard the rumors about the Transcendence in the Light Realm," Exar Kun stated, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Ah - but it is not merely a rumor, I assure you," Palpatine stated. "And you, Exar Kun, might be most interested in the identity of the individual involved." 

   Kun looked up sharply, eyes blazing. "Skywalker?" he asked, the hatred of the Jedi Master abundantly clear in his voice. Palpatine laughed aloud, realizing that half his job here was as good as complete.

   "Oh, yes, my friend," Palpatine confirmed, savoring Kun's reaction to the news. "It was Luke Skywalker." His tone then turned biting, sarcastic. "I have to wonder, though, how it was that the revered Jedi Master managed such a feat. It seems highly unlikely that any Jedi would have knowledge of such an ancient power, let alone dare to use it. Wouldn't you agree, Kun...?" Palpatine favored the taller Sith with a half-grin. Kun remained motionless, pondering the unspoken message in Palpatine's words.

"Why should we believe you?" Maul asked, suspicion evident in his voice. "And if this is true - why tell us?" 

   "What reason would I possibly have to deceive you?" Palpatine asked smoothly. "I am here because I believe the time is right for the Sith to press for dominance." He gave Kun a meaningful look.

   "What you are suggesting cannot be done," Kun interrupted, suspecting where this conversation was leading. "Even mentioning such a thing could bring down The Master's wrath upon us."

   "He has support of the Legions," Maul interjected. "Others have tried to push for control. And they have failed." Maul's icy words conveyed the warning of the fate that awaited those who chose to defy the Master.

Palpatine considered this. He had expected some degree of resistance; he mentally altered his stance somewhat, choosing his next words carefully.

  "And what of it, I ask you?" he replied, falling easily into a half-remembered role as politician. "Is this to be our fate...? To spend an eternity here, as nothing more than lap animals for a Master who has spent too many years locked away in solitude. He has grown complacent, forgotten that the Sith are destined to rule and conquer the inferiors. He chastised me for bringing the Sith to their rightful glory on the Other Side, while he has sat idle in meditation, waiting. Waiting for what, I ask you? He has had ample opportunity to strike, but he has failed to do so. A Transcendence may never again occur - will his inaction also allow this opportunity to slip away?" Palpatine paused a moment, letting his words be fully absorbed by the two powerful Sith Lords. 

"What are you planning?" Darth Maul asked finally, his voice low.

   Palpatine smiled, sensing victory. "Luke Skywalker will not be allowed to remain on this plane, of that I am certain. The pitiful Jedi think him too important on the Other Side, and they will certainly attempt to send him back..." he let his voice trail off, and his gaze locked onto Exar Kun, who appeared to ponder his words. After a moment, he saw understanding begin to form on Kun's face. "Together," he continued "we have both the knowledge and the ability to turn this situation with Skywalker to our advantage. We will wait for the proper moment, and we will exact our revenge." 

Maul and Kun turned to one another, then back to Palpatine. The three stood silently for a time, each one lost in their own thoughts

   "It will take some planning," Kun said at last. "The Jedi will surely be mindful of the hazards involved in returning Skywalker. They will be prepared. And we must pinpoint the location exactly - there will be no room for error."

Palpatine chuckled under his breath. "Do I assume this means that we can be allies in this venture?"

   Maul nodded his agreement but Kun hesitated, considering the person who had undoubtedly facilitated Skywalker's appearance. There were only a handful of Jedi in the Light Realm who would possess both the knowledge and power to successfully orchestrate a Transcendence. And when he considered that such an action would certainly be against that damnable Jedi Code, it would take a person of enormous self-confidence - or utter recklessness - to have the courage to actually attempt it. And that narrowed the field of likely candidates a whole lot more. Kun wondered what his old adversary was thinking in bringing Skywalker here. 

   Kun smiled to himself. To beat the Jedi by using their own actions against them would be beautifully satisfying. But Kun knew that chance for failure was high. The Jedi would be wary, using every Warder to guard against an attack - especially where Skywalker was concerned. There were techniques to shield themselves, even from the Warders, but none of them were foolproof. And failure would certainly mean death. And death on this plane was not simply of the physical - it was the complete and utter destruction of the spirit, the very essence of the Force within an individual being extinguished forever. But the rewards for success would be great, Kun knew. It would assure him a high position in the Legions, a place of respect he had been thus far denied since he had Crossed into this realm. After his spirit had been defeated by Skywalker's Jedi several years before, Kun had lived with humiliation and servitude. A Sith Master, defeated by a rag-tag group of barely trained Jedi students. He was all but considered a joke now. The thought still made his skin crawl. 

   "I accept the offer," Kun stated formally, deciding that his own knowledge of the ancient Sith powers would give he and his unlikely allies a distinct advantage. And even destruction seemed preferable to an eternity of begging for the scraps of power his Master occasionally allowed.

Palpatine laughed, his yellow eyes almost glowing with expectation. "Come, my friends. We must discuss our future."


	9. chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

   Nomi Sunrider was only half listening to her Twi'Lek friend, Tott Doneeta, as he told her about the unusual movement that had been taking place in the Dark Realm. Her mind was entranced by the lighthearted feelings she was picking up through her Guide-Bond with Anakin as he walked with his son across the great Lake Bridge. Anakin and Luke had traversed the length of the bridge twice already, clearly lost in conversation. Father and son were fairly radiating happiness and Nomi had to force herself to concentrate on what Tott was saying.

"…and from what we can tell the entire Legion is moving into a battle-ready position on the Southern Border. I'm on the way to the Council now to give my report."

Nomi nodded, pondering the situation Doneeta had described.

"They could be just making a show of force again to keep us on guard," she suggested.

   Tott considered that, then shook his head. It was a fact that the Dark Legions were prone to using blatant and easily deflected displays of power. They would band together periodically, create a storm of dark power that would push against the Light Realm boundaries. That pressure would in turn cause a momentary weakening between the two realms, upsetting the tenuous balance of the Force. But it was never a very strong attack, just enough to make the Warders take action to push it back. There had not been a serious, concerted Dark Side attack on their realm in over a millennia. It was as though the Dark Ones simply enjoyed flexing their muscles once in a while to make sure that their presence was not forgotten. As though anyone could forget.

   "I don't know, Nomi. This time just feels different. They haven't actually done anything yet in the way of a storm or disturbance, but everything about the way they are distributing their power-base speaks of preparation for a move against us." Tott's voice lowered somewhat and he leaned closer to Nomi. "I even heard that the Defenders have moved to take up a defensive stance closer to the boundaries."

   That revelation gave Nomi pause. The Defenders were comprised of the most experienced and capable warriors from among the ranks of the Jedi. They were the second line of defense behind the Warders in case of a Dark Side attack, but they rarely felt a threat strong enough to warrant abandoning their regular posts. 

   "I was not aware of that," Nomi stated quietly, glancing toward Anakin and Luke. It seemed like too much of a coincidence that this unusual activity in the Dark Realm was happening now, mere days after Luke had Transcended.

Doneeta followed Nomi's gaze to the two figures standing on the Lake Bridge and nodded in Luke's direction. "How are things going with him?"

   Nomi pulled her gaze back to her friend and smiled. "It's going amazing well. He had problems with immobility at first but the Cocoon remedied that. And since he has been awake he has been very quiet. Very calm."

"He's a Jedi Master," Tott reminded her.

"I've been assigned to many Jedi Masters," she retorted with a smile. "And I'm telling you that Luke is different. The Force is so strong with him..."

"He's Anakin's son," Tott interjected.

   Nomi shook her head. "It's different, though. Their strength in the Force is much the same, but it manifests itself very differently in each of them." Nomi sat back against the tree, looking contemplative. "Luke notices everything. He learns quickly, and his insight is nothing short of astounding. When he looks at me I feel as though he can read my very heart, but it's not an uncomfortable feeling at all." She paused a moment, trying to find the right words. "His presence is soothing." Her eyes traveled back to the bridge, back to Luke and Anakin, a wistful look on her face. "I think Luke might be a very capable Counselor someday." She shrugged. "He might even steal me job."

   Tott laughed sharply. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself here? Here we are, trying to get him back to the Other Side and you're already lining up work for him to do here!"

Nomi swatted at her friend good-naturedly. "I didn't mean now," she told him with a grin. "When he comes back for good."

   Tott was about to reply when he felt a sudden spark of emotion coming from Nomi. His Lekku twitched and his eyes went wide when he realized what it was he had felt.

"You're taken with him, aren't you?" he asked her, an amused grin spreading across his face at Nomi's stunned expression.

  "What..? Luke? No, of course not!" Nomi paused, refusing to meet Tott's disbelieving stare. "It's not like that. I respect him, and I'm very grateful for what he has done for us, especially Anakin. And besides that, I'm old enough to be his Great-great-great…………" Nomi stopped when Tott interrupted her denials with a burst of laughter.

"Nomi, I know you. And I recognize that look on your face. I've seen it before..."

   Nomi looked away, deciding the conversation had continued long enough. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked him tartly, irritated at him for putting her on the defensive, and angry with herself for allowing her emotions to bleed out through her shields.

   Sensing that Nomi was becoming uncomfortable, Tott decided to let the matter drop for the time being. He took a step backwards, hands turned up in an expression of apology.

   "Alright, I'm sorry," he told here, still grinning. Then his expression turned serious. "And you're right. I do need to be getting along to the Council." He reached out to grasp her hand briefly, and he knew that his teasing had been forgiven when she smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Be well, Tott. I will see you soon."

"You too," he replied, walking away, trying hard to conceal a teasing grin. "Enjoy your job while you still have it."

.

*****************

  
   Luke could not have guessed how long he and Anakin had been walking along the beautiful Lake Bridge. They had been lost in conversation for some time, enjoying one another's company. So far the discussion had been light - talk of family, the Praxeum and the events in the New Republic taking precedence. But both men knew that there were deeper and more pressing issues between them, such as Luke's remarkable appearance here. But neither Anakin or Luke had yet been inclined to move the conversation in that direction, choosing instead to pretend - for a least a short time - that they were simply a father and son who had been apart too long.

   Anakin had asked about Leia of course, and Luke had indulged him, sending mental images of his sister and her family through their Bond. Luke had recounted stories involving his niece and nephews, and Anakin seemed especially intrigued to learn that his namesake, Anakin Solo, had proved to be quite an exceptional mechanic and Jedi apprentice. He had laughed aloud, shaking his head with ironic amusement, as Luke told him the story of the time his youngest grandson built he and his siblings their own droid - with disastrous results. Anakin had also congratulated his son on his recent marriage and impending fatherhood, enormously grateful that Luke had finally found the happiness he so deserved and had too long been denied. Finally, after they had traveled the length of the bridge several times, Luke and Anakin stopped to share a comfortable silence, gazing out on the sparkling lake, each one lost in his own thoughts. 

   Luke had been utterly amazed at the depth of the Bond he shared with his Father. Thoughts and feelings flowed easily between them and Luke wondered how much of it was due to their natural kinship and how much was from the Bond Anakin had implemented right before his physical death. A Transition-Bonding, Anakin had called it.

   Luke had been slightly surprised to learn that he maintained a Transition-Bond not only with his father, but also Obi-Wan and Yoda. Luke had been present for the death - No, he corrected himself - for the Transition of all three. Each one had imprinted Luke with a part of their Force essence, an act of trust that allowed their spirit to remain in mental contact with Luke even after they Crossed into the next realm. Obi-Wan had gone so far as to suspend his spirit between the two planes in order to assist and keep watch over Luke. Apparently, from what Anakin had told him, it had been quite a difficult task for Obi-Wan to maintain that existence for so long. Luke wished he could see his old teacher now, to thank him for that sacrifice - indeed to thank him for all that he had done. But Anakin said that Master Kenobi was desperately needed elsewhere in the realm and as such was not able to be with Luke at the moment. Perhaps soon, though.

   Anakin had been experiencing feelings of contentment and joy such as he could not recall. Luke's presence here had energized his spirit, given him peace. He had tentatively probed Luke's emotions through their Bond, searching for some sign of lingering animosity or pain that Luke may have held for him. Instead, all he had found was a deep sense of love and acceptance, mingled with a touch of sadness for what could have been. Anakin was humbled by the purity of Luke's emotions, realizing that his son had inherited his mother's great sense of compassion. Indeed, Anakin knew, as much as he and Luke were alike in appearance and temperament, it was his beloved Padme' that had no doubt blessed their son with his remarkable inner strength and character. He felt an intense sadness that Luke had never known her. But he hoped that would soon be rectified, if his dear friend Yuli had been able to successfully complete the favor Anakin had asked of her.

"Do you have any idea how it was the I came to be here?" Luke asked softly, rousing Anakin from his thoughts.

   Anakin took a deep breath and paused, leaning heavily against the railing of the bridge. He knew that question was inevitable and he wished desperately that he had an answer to give.

   "I wish I knew, Luke. I truly wish I knew." He turned his head to his son, looked apologetically into his blue eyes. "You have been forced into a difficult position, thanks to my weakness." Sensing that Luke was about to give protest, Anakin held up a hand and shook his head. "Please, let me say this." He turned fully to face Luke, a pained expression on his face.

   "You are a pivotal individual, my son - both on the Other Side and here. There are those who call me the Chosen One - the one who brought balance to The Force." He shrugged before continuing "And perhaps I did, in the end. But I know- as do you - that I would never have fulfilled that prophecy had it not been for your actions, for your faith in me and in the power of the Light." Anakin's immense pride for his son was clear in both his voice and emotions.

   Luke lowered his eyes, looked away. He had never felt comfortable being viewed as a hero, and it made him feel especially uneasy to know that his father thought him extraordinary. For no matter what his father said, Luke knew the reality was that he would have died, screaming on the floor in the second Death Star, if Anakin hadn't intervened. In Luke's mind no one person deserved the credit - or the blame - for what had happened all those years before. He had made his peace long ago, concluding that it was simply the way of the Force.

Sensing Luke's thoughts, Anakin's voice turned soft, a hint of sadness evident.

   "Luke, I once told you that you did not yet realize your importance." Anakin looked away from Luke's eyes, old memories threatening to resurface. He pushed them aside and continued. "I knew then that you were meant for greatness. The Force told me so. But, blinded as I was by the darkness, I did not see your true purpose." Anakin's voice conveyed an underlying warning as he continued. "Your existence on the Other Side is vital, my son. The future of the Jedi has been placed your hands. What you do - or do not do - will have an impact on every level of existence, throughout every layer of the Force. I see this clearly now, as do many others here. I'm afraid there is little doubt that the Dark Ones understand your importance as well. There are those who would, even now, seek to prevent you from fulfilling your destiny."

Luke took an involuntary step backwards, stunned. Neither Nomi nor Qui-Gon had mentioned anything to him about such a possibility. 

"Who are these Dark Ones?" Luke asked softly, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

   "They are the ones that exist in the Dark Realm. It is opposite of here, but connected - like two halves of the same coin. Those who live and die under the influence of darkness go there when they Transition."

  Luke shuddered as the thought of all the evil men and women he had encountered in his lifetime. To think that they still existed in some way sent a cold shiver up his spine. His mind was working furiously, trying to piece together the bits of information he had so far received. After a moment he began to understand the unspoken message in what his father was telling him.

   "These Dark Ones - did they bring me here?" he asked, both alarmed and dismayed at the thought of being used as a pawn once again in the battle between Light and Dark.

   Anakin shook his head, turned back to gaze at the glorious lake. "It is not known for certain that they are involved, but it is one theory that cannot be discounted. It is one of the reasons the council insisted that I stay with you now."

Luke's brow furrowed slightly in confusion and he looked at his father expectantly.

   "Here, I am what is known as a Warder," Anakin explained. "It is my responsibility to keep watch on the Dark Realm. If they attempt to come near you, or try to break through the boundaries that separate our two realms, I will surely sense it. And I will push them back"

"Push them back?" Luke questioned.

   "With the power of the Light Side," Anakin said with conviction. Then he reached out, placed both his hands on Luke's strong shoulders and offered a reassuring smile. "But until the Council determines exactly what happened and why you are here, there is no reason to be overly concerned with the Dark Ones. If they try to harm you in any way they will have to get past a great many Jedi to do it. Not the least of which is one overly protective father."

   Luke chuckled at the remark, a brief mental image - one of him telling some powerful Sith to leave him alone or else his daddy would beat him up - appeared in his mind. He was about to comment when Anakin suddenly dropped his hands to his side, tilted his head and seemed to listen to something off in the distance. Luke recognized the action immediately, recalling how Qui-Gon had reacted similarly when he received a mental summons from the Council. Luke held his breath expectantly, then relaxed when Anakin's face lit up in an enormous smile. He turned back to his son, beaming. 

"Luke, there is something I would very much like to do for you, if you would allow me."

"Of course," Luke agreed immediately, wondering what could possibly have turned Anakin's mood around so suddenly. 

   "While you were Cocooned I asked a dear friend of mine to do me a favor. She just informed me that everything has been arranged. She is ready for us," Anakin explained.

"What is it?" 

   "I cannot explain it properly, Luke. It's something that you must experience for yourself," Anakin said cryptically, his eyes dancing. "Think of it as a surprise." Not waiting for a reply, he began walking rapidly toward the end of the bridge.

   Luke hesitated, but only for a moment. He trusted his father completely and could sense this was something very important to him. Luke shrugged; deciding that any attempt to get more information would be useless. He pushed himself away from the bridge railing and had to take several long strides to catch up with father.

"Well, it just so happens that I like surprises," he said with a smile.

   I hope you more than like this one, my son, Anakin thought to himself, looking over at Luke's profile as they walked. He felt an increasing sense of joy building inside him, knowing that at least one of the wrongs he had committed against Luke would finally be set right


	10. chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

   The Master walked slowly through the dimly lit corridors of the Great Temple located in the heart of the Dark Realm. Several of the Master's closest and most trusted advisors trailed behind him, and anyone who happened to be in the area as the small group approached made sure to move clear of their path. Only the clicking sound of footsteps on hard flooring disturbed the eerie silence that permeated the large building, so when the heavy sound of a slamming door resounded through the halls, all eyes turned in that direction. Almost immediately a tall, leather clad female appeared, rounding a corner in great haste. She moved toward the small entourage, then dropped to one knee before the Master, her head bowed respectfully.

"Reporting as commanded, my Master," she said reverently.

"Rise, my dear," he ordered, an unaccustomed tone of affection evident in his voice.

The woman stood and instantly adopted a military stance, awaiting permission to make her report. She was granted that permission almost immediately.

"Has he made contact with Kun?" The Master asked.

   The woman could not keep the pride out of her voice when she responded. "He did, Master. He took a circuitous route but I was able to follow and remain undetected." The Master was obviously pleased; he began walking once more, motioning for the woman to accompany him.

   "There is more, my Master. He has also enlisted the aid of a third party - Darth Maul. The three of them spoke at some length, but I was unable to get close enough to hear the specifics of what was being said."

The Master did not appear at all surprised at this news; instead he looked almost pleased.

"It is not a great matter that you did not hear - it was more important that your presence went unnoticed. So tell me - where is my traitorous messenger now?"

"He is here in the Temple, Master, in his quarters when last I saw him."

One of the advisors stepped forward, fire in his eyes.

"Shall I summon him for you, my Lord?"

The Dark Master hesitated, but only for a moment.

   "No, Krullen. Let him be." He motioned at the woman, "Lumiya here will continue monitoring his actions and keep me informed. We are, after all, working towards the same goal, though Palpatine and his newfound accomplices may not realize it. I see no reason not to allow them to complete their plan. It will simply make our workload that much easier." He smiled then, his black eyes sparkling with anticipation. "And the rewards will be that much sweeter."

***********************

   Qui-Gon Jinn could not keep the impatience he felt from showing on his face. He had completed his report to the Council on the current status of Luke Skywalker some time ago. Qui-Gon had assured them that he had probed Luke's mind through their Guide-Bond and was absolutely certain that Luke himself had not - either intentionally or inadvertently - brought about his own Transcendence. The Council had taken that news with mixed reactions. They were pleased to have eliminated one possibility on how the Luke had come to be there, but it also served to strengthen the theory that the incident was caused by an outside - and possibly Dark - force.

   Qui-Gon was now waiting outside the main chamber while the Council listened to the reports of their other guests. He had been surprised to see that several others were in attendance at this meeting. The Master of the Hall of records, who was accompanied by a young female Keeper Qui-Gon did not recognize, had been seated in the back of the room next to two prominent Master Historians. And just a few moments ago Tott Doneeta, who served the council directly as communications liaison to the Defenders, had entered the chamber. There was little doubt that the situation with Luke was a top priority, and Qui-Gon could not help but feel slightly irritated that he was being kept waiting in the hall instead of allowed to take part in the current discussion.

   However, the time alone had given Qui-Gon the opportunity to check in on his charge via their Bond. Luke's presence was always with him and he was satisfied to feel Luke's happiness at finally being able to speak with Anakin. But under that happiness there remained an urgency to return to his life that Luke was having an increasingly hard time keeping under control. Qui-Gon sent a delicate stream of supportive thoughts to him through their Bond, hoping that the Council would soon reach a decision. 

   At that moment the door to the council chamber slid open and one by one the members and guests began to file out and disperse. Master Yoda, Master Arca and one of the Historians formed a small group in the hall, talking quietly. Qui-Gon looked at them curiously and Arca Jeth motioned for him to join their group.

"I'm afraid the situation has become much more involved," Jeth said as Qui-Gon approached.

"In what way?" the tall Jedi asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"The Legions, moved they have. Closer to the Border," Master Yoda said gravely.

Qui-Gon felt a sense of dread begin to form in his stomach. 

"For what purpose?" he asked. 

   "We must speak with Luke Skywalker at once, Master Jinn," Arca stated, sidestepping the inquiry and exchanging meaningful looks with both the Historian and Yoda. "Please bring him and Anakin to the Council as soon as possible."

   Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest and took a step back His gaze traveled from Arca, to the Historian and finally came to rest on Yoda. He kneeled down before his old Master and looked into his eyes imploringly. 

   "Master Yoda, I understand the importance in the secrecy of the Council on certain matters. But Luke will want an explanation. Nomi and I have abided by your wishes - we have told Luke nothing except what was absolutely necessary. He has not pushed for anything more, but I fear his patience is beginning to wear thin."

  The tiny Master's eyes closed, his head dropped slightly and he sighed. "Never was Luke endowed with much patience," Yoda replied, a subtle grin on his aged face. "But abide by our decisions, he will."

    "I must apologize for our decision to leave you out of the discussions, Master Jinn," Arca stated. "But we felt it was best to not needlessly distract you with debate. It would only serve to splinter your focus and weaken your Bond with Luke. He needs your undivided support at the moment."

Qui-Gon nodded, understanding- but not fully agreeing with - the Council's reasoning.

 "Have you ascertained out how the Transcendence occurred?" he asked, hoping he would be allowed that much information, at least.

Master Yoda nodded. "We have, yes."

"The Dark Ones?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No, no," Master Yoda stated with a touch of sadness. "A Jedi, it was."

"A Jedi?" Qui-Gon repeated, his tone betraying his shock at the suggestion. His eyes went wide and he turned his gazed to Arca Jeth, looking for confirmation.

Master Jeth raised a hand, shaking his head. "Qui-Gon," he began, his voice soft but firm. "All will be revealed in time. We must be cautious with our conversations outside of the Council Chamber. Please escort Luke here. We will convene in one standard hour."

Qui-Gon bowed at the neck, knowing it was useless to press for more information. His mind was whirling, trying to comprehend why in the worlds the Jedi Council would have reason to suspect a Jedi, rather than the Dark Ones, had anything to do with the Transcendence. The very thought was almost too much to believe! With effort, Qui-Gon pushed the nagging questions aside and focused his mind on Luke, reaching out to him through their Bond, trying to locate his exact position. He was almost to the stairs when another Council member waved to him, gaining his attention.

"Master Jinn!" Vodo Siosk-Baas called "I have something here for Master Skywalker."

Qui-Gon turned, then walked over to meet Master Baas. The ancient Master held out a familiar object wrapped in white cloth. Qui-Gon regarded the item a moment, then took it with an understanding nod.

"I'll make certain he gets it."


	11. chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

   Luke had to admit that his curiosity was staring to get the better of him. He and Anakin were standing in the main foyer of an enormous triangular shaped building - the place where Luke, according to his father, would soon be given the opportunity for a truly unique experience. The building itself was sparsely decorated, with a few small fountains and colorful flowering trees sprinkled throughout the many hallways that trailed off from the main foyer. Luke had reached out through the Force, to receive Knowledge as Nomi had taught him, but the images that flooded his mind were brief and shapeless, filled with colors and forms such as he had never seen. He could not decipher what it was the Force was trying to tell him about this place, and decided the best course of action was to simply wait for the 'surprise'.

   They had not been waiting long when an unusually tiny female approached, her arms outstretched toward Luke. Before he had a chance to speak, the little woman pulled Luke into an affectionate hug, patting his back and laughing. She pushed him back after a moment, holding him at arm's length and running an eye up and down his compact form.

Luke took in the extraordinarily friendly greeting with a look of bewilderment, while his father stood back, hands on his hips, and laughed.

"Luke, I would like you to meet Master Yuli A'Lien. Yuli, my son, Luke Skywalker."

"Well, I should say so. He looks just like you!" she exclaimed, laughter filling her voice. 

"It's a pleasure Master A'Lien," Luke replied formally, tilting his head in a reserved bow.

"Call me Yuli," she said. "I must say that your being here is the most exciting thing that has happened in...Oh, I don't know how long! Things were getting almost boring."

"I appreciate that," Luke replied with a smile, "But in all honesty, I think I would have preferred that this particular excitement be postponed. At least for a while." 

   Yuli chuckled with delight. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Luke. That Council will figure out something to do with you. Of course it may take them a lifetime to do it." She winked at Anakin, then laced one small hand around Luke's upper arm, leading him toward a long hall.

"So what do you do here, Yuli?" Luke asked, craning his neck around and trying his best to figure out what sort of building he was now in.

Yuli threw an openly shocked look at Anakin. "You haven't told him?" she asked incredulously.

Luke spoke up before Anakin could respond. "I was told I was here for a surprise." 

"Oh is that what he called it?" Yuli said, smiling at the almost sheepish look that was forming on Anakin's face.

"I was uncertain how to properly describe..." Anakin began but Yuli cut him short with a dismissive wave of her hand.

   "Ah. I see. Well, I can understand that." She then looked up at Luke, delighted at having the opportunity to explain her special task. "To put it simply, this is where all the levels of the Force are monitored. Through that door there," she said, pointed to a large white door at the far end of the hall, "is what we call The Vision Chamber." Luke raised an eyebrow, and Yuli chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I know. You would think someone would have come up with a more interesting name for it by now. But, I can assure you, that what happens in that room is nothing short of miraculous." Yuli's large opaque eyes flashed with a child-like wonderment.

"So this is some sort of monitoring station?" Luke asked.

   "Oh, much more, Master Skywalker. Much more." They had just passed a small fountain set in the center of the hall and Yuli suddenly changed course and pulled Luke over to it. Anakin stepped back, knowing what it was Yuli had in mind.

   "I will explain to you the same way it was explained to me," she told him, pushing up one sleeve on her robe and tossing a look over her shoulder to Anakin. "The same way I explained it to your father, as well. Take one of those little rocks there," she instructed, pointing to a mound of decorative colored rocks framing the fountain. Luke did as he was asked, choosing a walnut-sized bluish rock. Yuli nodded and continued. "Now then, pick a point in the fountain and toss it in." Luke smiled, suspecting the lesson he was about to be given. He threw the rock into the very center of the fountain and instantly a little circle of water began to form outward from that spot, sending ripples all the way to the edges.

  "See how one little disruption can have an impact," Yuli stated, motioning to the small ripples in he water. "This is what I do here. I keep watch on the other layers of the Force and look for disruptions in the flow. If something happens that upsets the natural balance, no matter how slight, there is the no doubt that we will eventually feel the effects here."

   Luke considered that a moment. He remembered something that Yoda had once told him, something he had passed on to his own students. The Force was not simply an intangible object; it had depth, substance and many levels. Mastery of the various layers was a lifetime's work.

_A lifetime and more,_ he thought with a smile. 

"It's fascinating," Luke said at last, looking at Yuli with newfound understanding. "It seems like that would be an enormous undertaking for one person."

Yuli grinned, then reached into the water and retrieved the stone Luke had tossed. She placed it back in its proper position and wiped her wet hand on her robe.

   "Oh I have help," she said, once again taking Luke's arm and guiding him down the remainder of the hall. "But I get to be the lone tour guide for new arrivals such as you."

The three stopped in front of the large door that led to the Vision Chamber. Yuli put one hand on the mechanism to open the door, then hesitated.

"Luke, I want you to be prepared. The experience you will have will be unique, it is different for everyone. Just relax, clear your mind and let the Force guide you."

Luke was about to ask what exactly was through that door when an unexpected memory from the past surfaced in his mind:

_"What's in there...?" _

_"Only what you take with you."_

Luke nodded, wondering what insights the Force would allow him this time. He felt his Father's hand on his shoulder, warm and supportive.

"If Luke does not mind you may go with him, Anakin," Yuli stated with a small smile.

"No, I couldn't go..." Anakin began to protest but Luke cut him off quickly.

"Come with me, father." 

   Luke's voice was soft, but held an underlying conviction. Anakin knew that his son would not take no for an answer, and in truth, he did not wish to argue. The Vision Chamber was not a place that was readily accessible. With the exception of those who monitored the levels, it was virtually off-limits. Each Jedi was permitted a single visit after his or her transition, and Anakin remembered his time clearly. He had often longed for the opportunity to experience it again. 

   Yuli pressed a button on the wall and the door began to open slowly - almost painfully slow. When the door had risen completely, father and son entered and Luke was immediately taken aback. The room was not nearly as spacious as he would have guessed - perhaps only the size of a very large closet. It was completely white from top to bottom, high-ceilinged, and it pulsed with a soothing translucent light and subdued energy. In the center of the room was a large, blue spherical crystal that sat atop a white marble pedestal. The crystal itself appeared almost alive with power, glowing softly. It seemed to Luke that it was calling to him. Instinctively, he moved and placed both his hands on the crystal, feeling a wave of Force energy course through him as he did so. Luke could sense Anakin behind him, could feel his father's anticipation. Luke heard the door shut behind them and he prepared himself for whatever was about to occur.

   Remembering Yuli's instructions, Luke closed his eyes and breathed deeply, clearing his mind and feeling the Force move through him. An odd sound, like rushing air, began to fill the room and Luke heard Anakin suck in a quick breath. When he opened his eyes, Luke did likewise.

   The once white room was filled with a swirling mass of color, lights and forms. It was all around him, and Luke was immediately disoriented. He looked down and could not see the floor, could not see his own hands on the crystal. Nothing existed save the colors and misty images that filled every inch of the room. It was as though he was in the middle of a colorful cloud and it was beautiful beyond comprehension. From the depths of Luke's mind, another memory arose.

_"Through the Force, things you will see; the future, the past, old friends long gone."_

   "Old friends long gone..." Luke murmured, an understanding beginning to coalesce in his mind. Before, he had witnessed events _through_ the Force. Now, he was experiencing events from _within_ The Force.

   Luke heard Anakin speaking silently to him through their Bond, willing him to concentrate on the hazy images. With effort, Luke focused on an area in front of him and was amazed to see one of the shimmering forms begin to take on a recognizable shape. Without warning, the shape suddenly became a clear image of his Aunt Beru, standing directly in front of him. Luke remembered his Aunt as a kind woman, her careworn face aged by the strains of a hard life on a desolate planet. But she looked young and vibrant here, her eyes sparkling as she smiled. A moment later, a second form took shape and Owen Lars was there, looking strong and healthy. He stood by his wife and they gazed at something off in the distance, their eyes filled with a quiet contentment.

"Is this real?" he asked aloud, knowing in his heart that it was but feeling a peculiar need for confirmation.

   "It is real, my son," Anakin replied softly, a heavy sadness weighing in his voice. "You are seeing another level in The Force. True reality, unencumbered by the hardships of a purely physical existence"

   Luke's mind was spinning with sudden understanding. He had once asked Yoda how it was that Obi-Wan had been able to vanish upon his death, how he had been able to speak and even appear to Luke after he had been struck down. Yoda had explained that the Force was part of every living thing. For Jedi, the Force moved freely through them, like a soft breeze would flow through the finest silk. With others, it was more like wind trying to pass through thick homespun. At the moment of physical death, the spirit within would pass into the level of the Force that was most easily attainable. Yoda had told Luke that some Jedi, after many years of preparation and training, could alter their body's internal vibration, become one with the rhythm of the Force at will - as Obi-Wan had done. Luke had only nodded then, ingraining Yoda's words to memory without truly comprehending the import of the lesson. Now, Luke knew he was witnessing the Levels of the Force in all its glory - glimpsing for the first time what had become of those he had loved and lost, those who were not burdened with the gift and responsibility of being a vessel for the Force.

   Anakin could sense Luke's emotions, could feel his amazement and his blossoming understanding. He recalled vividly that his own reaction had been much the same, as it was with everyone who experienced the Vision Chamber. Anakin did not know how long Luke would remain on this plane before he was able to return, but he was grateful that he was able to give his son this gift. It was an extraordinary experience, a secret of the Force that Luke could take back with him to the Other Side. Yuli had disobeyed several regulations in allowing Luke to enter this chamber, and Anakin knew he would be would be forever in her debt. He smiled to himself, knowing Yuli would never allow him to forget that debt.

   All at once, the images of his Aunt and Uncle faded, and Luke felt a momentary sense of loss that was replaced with joy when he saw his old friend Biggs Darklighter materialize. It appeared as though Biggs was working on something, a look of quiet happiness on his face. Like his Aunt and Uncle, he did not seem to notice Luke's presence, but Luke was pleased to know that his old friend had found a place in eternity, and that he was obviously content. After that, a series of images came rapidly and with more clarity. Luke saw his many Alliance comrades that had died long ago. He saw his students at the Praxeum, gathering for training and he realized he was seeing the Other Side - _his_ side. He saw Leia and Han, his niece and nephews. Luke's heart ached when he glimpsed his beloved wife, sitting on their bed, brushing her beautiful red-gold hair and chattering to her rounded belly.

   Slowly, the kaleidoscope of images began to slow, and the colorful mists started to return. Luke felt a curious wave of disappointment come from his father and Luke realized that he felt it, too. The experience had left him stunned, joyously moved, all mixed with a deep longing to be back with his family. Luke was just about to release his hold on the crystal sphere when one final image began to form, directly in front of him. He focused every fiber of his being on that image, willing it to not fade away. The shifting colors ebbed slightly, and then with a rush the image took on a familiar form. 

   Luke heard his father take a sharp breath, and then found himself looking at Leia, standing no more than two meters in front of him. Her back was turned to him, and she was dressed in a lovely white gown he did not think he had seen her wear before. Her dark hair was streaming down her back in one of her usual intricate styles and she was looking around, as if trying to locate something. She turned around finally and Luke's eyes grew wide when he realized that this was not his sister at all. Or was it? The room was still filled with softly flowing colors and Luke had to squint to see the woman clearly. She moved forward, her dark eyes focused on Luke. None of the others he had seen here had appeared to notice his presence, but this woman looked directly at him. 

   As she came closer, Luke could see why he had mistaken her for Leia. She had the same color hair and eyes, the same small build, and the expression on her face was very familiar. He had seen that same look on his sister's face before - usually when she was having a rare moment of peace with her family, when she would sometimes stop and simply watch her children as they played...

_When she would watch her children...._

Luke thought his heart might have stopped for a moment, as the realization of who he was looking at exploded in his mind.

"Mother..." he whispered, and was amazed when she nodded and smiled. A soft voice whispered through the air -_ "Luke. My precious son..."_

   Her brown eyes conveyed a love that he had never before experienced. A mother's love. If not for Anakin's strong hand on his shoulder Luke thought he may have dropped to his knees from the sheer intensity of the moment. One delicate hand came up, reached out for him. Luke mirrored the gesture, lifting one hand up to meet hers. As their palms touched through the Force Luke could not  prevent the single tear that welled in his eye and ran down his face. He saw his Mother move her gaze up, looking slightly behind him, and Luke knew that she and Anakin were sharing a silent moment of communication. Then her eyes once again locked on her son and Luke understood that their time together was coming to an end. He looked deep into her eyes, trying to forever imprint her beautiful image in his memory. They exchanged a lifetime of emotions in a single moment, then she took a step back, her fingers slowly pulling away from Luke's. She smiled once more and then the swirling mists of colors rushed in and enveloped her image. 

   Luke remained locked in position, his arm up and reaching, his eyes still focused on the spot where just moments before his mother had stood. The colors then dispersed and slowly the room returned to normal. But it was a long moment before Luke trusted his voice enough to speak.

"Thank you," he said quietly, knowing that Anakin would understand that those words were a hopeless understatement.

"It was the very least I could do for you," Anakin said softly, a hint of lingering sadness still in his voice. 

"Will we ever see her - see any of them - again?" Luke questioned, once again already knowing the answer.

   Anakin paused, looking for the right words. "We were chosen by the Force for a purpose. When we start down the path of the Jedi, we dedicate our lives - our eternal lives - to that commitment. It is a great honor to serve the Force, but with that honor comes great responsibility. And great sacrifice."

   Luke closed his eyes tightly, understanding the message in his father's words. He could no more deny his destiny than his mother could deny hers. It was the way of things. The way of the Force.

   It was a long while before Luke and Anakin emerged from the Vision Chamber, and when they did they were slightly surprised to be greeted by not only Yuli, but Qui-Gon and Nomi as well. It was clear from the look on Luke's face what had occurred, and Qui-Gon wished he could allow Luke time to meditate and come to terms with his overwhelming emotions. Circumstances, however, did not permit that time.

"Luke, I hate to do this right now, but we must report to the Council immediately."

"What has happened?" Anakin asked, concerned by Qui-Gon's serious tone and demeanor.

"The Council has decided on a course of action," Qui-Gon began, turning his gaze from Luke to Anakin. "But that is not the only issue right now. The Legions have started to advance on the borders."

"What?" Anakin exclaimed with a tone of disbelief. "If they had begun an attack I would surely have felt it."

"They haven't attacked. Yet."

"But they intend to," Luke stated. It was not a question.

"It appears so," Qui-Gon stated, reaching under his tunic and pulling out an object that Luke recognized immediately.

   "My lightsabre," he said with surprise, taking the weapon somewhat slowly and hooking it to his belt. "I didn't think that it came with me," he finished with a small grin.

   Qui-Gon nodded. "Generally inanimate objects to not Cross. The fact that you showed up with it was one of the first indications that yours was not a normal Transition. It had been turned over to the Council earlier but they asked me to give it back to you." There was a distinct warning in those words that Luke did not miss. Qui-Gon looked at Anakin, then turned to Luke. His voice conveyed the seriousness of the situation when he spoke. 

"I fear you may need it very soon." 


	12. chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

   The walk from the Vision Hall had been a silent one. The small group had paired off, Anakin and Qui-Gon in the lead with Nomi and Luke trailing a bit behind. Anakin seemed to be moving on auto-pilot, his legs taking him where he needed to go, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. His face had an almost blank stare, his eyes glazed. Qui-Gon understood that Anakin was reaching deeply into the Force, using his practiced skills as a Warder to sense any possible Dark advancement on the Light Realm. 

   Luke and Nomi were walking considerably slower than the two men ahead of them, only partially due to their shorter stature. Nomi knew that Luke's thoughts were undoubtedly focused on his recent visit to the Vision Chamber, as was very typical after such an experience. 

   It had been thousands of years since Nomi had Crossed, but she could still vividly recall the faces of her loved ones as she had seen them in that Chamber. It was a hard realization, the understanding that - for Jedi - the Force would always demand more of them. Nomi remembered spending many days in quiet meditation after her Vision experience, sorting through her myriad of emotions and coming to an acceptance of her eternal position within the Force. She felt an immense sadness that Luke would not be allowed time to do the same, at least not anytime soon. 

   She glanced at him as they walked, and was once again surprised by his casual strides and the calm demeanor he displayed despite the serious circumstances that surrounded him. She smiled slightly. _He is certainly his father's son!_

   "I have a confession to make," Luke stated suddenly, and Nomi's eyes widened at the unexpected comment. She looked at him curiously, noticing his face had reddened slightly.

   "I didn't realize who you were at first," he continued, bowing his head and trying unsuccessfully to suppress a grin. "I had no idea I was in the company of the one-and-only Nomi Sunrider."

   Nomi attempted to hide her surprise by laughing softly and reaching up to brush a non-existent stray hair out of her face. She had intentionally only told Luke her first name, as she did with all those whom she was assigned to assist after Transition. She has found that her reputation was intimidating to some, and that made the Orientation process more difficult. She wondered if Anakin had told him who she was. Not that it really mattered. She knew Luke would have figured it out on his own before long anyway. "Just don't believe everything you hear," she told him softly.

   "Oh, I don't, trust me," Luke replied, thinking of all the exaggerated and even completely false stories that were floating around about him in the New Republic. And _his_ stories were fairly recent, whereas Nomi's exploits had been around for centuries - plenty of time for some thorough embellishment. Luke looked at her with a mix of admiration and awe as he continued. "But we have located some Holocrons, and I think the information they contain is probably very accurate." 

   "I guess so," she said absently, looking away. She was accustomed to being regarded as a historical figure, but not by someone like Luke who was himself a living legend to all the Jedi. She wondered what stories Luke may have heard about her. She was certain that most would pale in comparison to his. 

   As if understanding her unspoken thoughts, Luke continued. "We did a great deal of research on the Sith Wars when we found out one of the major battles had taken place on Yavin, near the grounds of our Praxeum. One of my students even wrote a ballad about your role in that conflict." Luke grinned at her incredulous expression. "It's very good, actually." 

   Nomi felt her face flush with embarrassment. Someone wrote a _song _about her? She knew that her involvement in the Sith War was widely known. She and some of her fellow Jedi had been embroiled in a battle against an ancient Sith faction - a faction that was being led by two fallen Jedi Knights, Ulic Qel-Droma and Exar Kun. The war had been brutal, and the Jedi had suffered terrible losses. Nomi had played a key role during the final battle, managing to block Ulic from touching the Force. That act had enabled Ulic to cast off the dark influences that clouded his mind. He betrayed Kun and the Jedi were eventually victorious. But Nomi had never considered herself a great warrior. She had simply done what was required of her at the time. Other, she knew, felt differently - elevating her to the level of a legend.

   "I've always been fascinated by your life," Luke continued, pulling her out of her musings. "I feel greatly honored to have you as my..." he searched for the right word, "... mentor while I'm here."

   "Well, to be honest, I feel the same about you." she told him with a smile. "And I'd like it very much if you would consider me a friend more than mentor." She saw Luke nod. "I've kept a close watch on your accomplishments, you know. We all have." She was thoughtful for a moment. "I think we have a great deal in common."

He looked at her, surprised. "I'm flattered. But I'm afraid I don't see many similarities."

   "Well, let's see," she began. "We both started our Jedi training rather late, at nearly the same age..." she paused, and saw Luke nod in agreement. It was true enough. Nomi was already married and had a young child when she had become apprentice to her Master. Though the doctrine surrounding Jedi training was much less rigid during her life than it was in the later days of the Jedi, it was still unusual for an individual to begin Jedi training after reaching adulthood.

   Nomi continued on. "I was married, you_ are _married. I was a mother; you will soon be a father." She paused a moment. "And we both had an experience with Jedi-turned-Sith."

Luke faltered a moment, and Nomi was about to apologize for bringing up what she understood was probably a painful subject, but then she saw Luke smile.

"I guess you're right," he told her, his blue eyes sparkling. "I had never really thought about it."

   She gazed back at him for a long moment, admiring his quiet strength and refreshing candor. _So much like Anakin_, she thought to herself. Then Nomi turned away, suddenly feeling very exposed.

   Luke was about to ask a question regarding the old Jedi ability known as battle mediation when he felt something unusual - a brief flux of emotion from Nomi that was subtle yet clear. He recognized it as an intense feeling of attraction, even love. _For him?_ he wondered, stunned at the prospect. But as he looked deeper he knew that wasn't quite right. Nomi genuinely cared about him, certainly, but the attraction she felt was slightly different, stronger - and it was not channeled directly athimsomehow. He turned his mind inward, trying to understand what it was he had felt. After a moment a slow smile spread across his face as the situation became clear.

   Nomi was not attracted to him because of who he was individually. Instead, she cared for him because he was Anakin's son. _That_ was where the attraction was truly focused - on his father. 

   He stole a glance at Nomi, and almost mentioned something to her. He thought better of it, though, deciding that this was probably something she did not intend to be public knowledge. He wondered if his father had any idea how Nomi felt about him.

"So, did your father say anything to you about the Council?" she asked, obviously trying to change the subject. Luke shook his head.

"No. Nothing specific anyway. Is there something I should know before we arrive?"

Nomi considered a moment. "Well, they are very set in their ways when it comes to protocol."

"Such as..?" Luke prompted.

   Nomi shrugged. "The basics. Address them formally, don't speak until given permission... Oh, and we will be expected to face Master Yoda when we enter since he's the oldest member now."

Luke brightened visibly. "I had wondered if Master Yoda was part of the Council."

Nomi laughed. "Definitely. He is very well respected. After all, he managed to put up with you."

_   I deserved that_, Luke thought, chuckling. He thought back on his first encounter with Yoda - an encounter he had mishandled to an embarrassing degree. Being a Master himself now, Luke had a great deal of admiration for the enormous patience Yoda had shown him. Luke doubted he would be so generous if some upstart Jedi-hopeful were to show up at the Praxeum and exhibit the same cocky arrogance that he himself had displayed when he first arrived on Dagobah.

Nomi was about to give Luke a little more information on the Council but then an idea struck her. She turned to Luke, a mischievous grin on her face.

"So, how would you _really_ like to make an impression today..?"

Luke raised an eyebrow, considering his unusual situation. "You mean I haven't already?"

   Nomi laughed. "Oh, yes. I suspect your being here is the most interesting thing the Council has dealt with in generations. But that isn't what I meant," she paused, looking for the right words. "You have to remember that most of the Council Members are very traditional. It takes a while for new ideas to be accepted."

Luke nodded in understanding. "And a married Jedi Master, training dozens of students is one of those new ideas?" Luke questioned.

   Nomi shook her head. "Not exactly. When I was in training, all Masters had several students. Marriages were allowed, and Jedi families were rather common." She paused, tilting her head to one side. "It's so odd, the way things have happened. It's as if the pendulum has swung back to the old ways. You actually have more in common with the ancient Masters than you do with the ones who trained you."

   Nomi's smile faded a bit. "But, they are all watching you closely. _Very_ closely. I've been around the Council a very long time and I know how they think. If you like, I can help you gain their confidence."

Luke considered that a moment, then shrugged. "I'm all yours."

  
**************************

   Qui-Gon looked back over his shoulder at Nomi and Luke. He had felt a surge of surprise come from Luke a few minutes before and he wondered what the two of them were discussing. Nomi looked slightly flushed, almost embarrassed, and Luke had a knowing smile on his face. Luke had noticed Qui-Gon looking back at him, and he shook his head ever so slightly. Qui-Gon distinctly heard an unspoken request to '_drop it'_ come through the Guide-Bond. 

"My son appears to make quite an impression on red-haired women," Anakin said suddenly, amusement in his voice. Qui-Gon grinned at him.

"It certainly looks that way," he agreed. Then his voice turned serious. "Were you able to sense anything unusual in your meditation?"

Anakin shook his head, frowning. "No. But just because I'm not sensing it doesn't mean it isn't there. I could be missing something."

"I doubt that. You are nothing if not thorough, my friend. When they attack you will know."

   Anakin looked at his old mentor with concern. _When _they attack. Not if. He quickly glanced behind him, insuring that Luke and Nomi were still a considerable distance away. He moved slightly closer to Qui-Gon as they walked and lowered his voice. "So are you going to tell me what is really happening here?"

   Qui-Gon looked upward, scanning the sky. "I was told to allow the Council to explain..." he began but Anakin cut him off, stepping directly in front of him, his eyes pleading.

"Please," Anakin said softly, "I need to know."

   Qui-Gon looked at his friend a long moment, then nodded and began walking again. He felt a responsibility for Anakin - he had ever since he first encountered the little Force-Strong boy living a slave's life on a desert world. It would not be the first time - or the last, he wagered - that he would go against the Council on his behalf.

"The Keepers have found some documents on Transcendence. Not much, but enough to determine a possible cause."

   Anakin nodded, then cut directly to the heart of the matter. "Do they know who brought Luke here?" He could feel his paternal protective instincts starting to kick in, and he struggled to push them aside. He knew Luke was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but this was an extreme circumstance - one Anakin felt at least partially responsible for.

   Qui-Gon shook his head, remembering Master Jeth's admonition to be mindful of their conversations. "Nothing is certain yet, Anakin."

"What do you know, Master Jinn?" Anakin asked, uncharacteristically using his friend's formal title to convey the import of his request. Qui-Gon noted this, and looked around to insure they were alone before replying.

 "There is only a suspicion. You must understand that I was not present for the whole discussion. From what I could hear, one of the Keepers came across a scroll, one that dates back to the Golden Era. In it, there was a passage that spoke of an ancient Sith ritual...."

   Anakin whirled around to face Qui-Gon, the intensity of his gaze and the fire in his eyes effectively stopping any further explanation. _Sith rituals!_ Of course. During the time he had served Palpatine, Anakin had heard his Master speak of a powerful ability, a way for an individual to move between planes of The Force. But Palpatine had insisted it was a lost art that had died thousands of years before with the first Sith. But in his last years, Palpatine had become obsessed, hiring thousands of archeologists and explorers to scour the galaxy for artifacts relating to the ancient Sith. Anakin had never questioned his Master, but he always suspected there was much his old Master kept from him.

   "Who was it?" Anakin demanded, his voice rising. "Was it Palpatine?" He could feel his anger beginning to build, and he endeavored to keep it under control. He had considered the possibility that the Dark Ones had been behind Luke's Transcendence, but he been holding out hope that perhaps it was just an incredible twist of fate - a fluke that could be eventually rectified. But now to hear that a Sith Ritual was involved...

Qui-Gon started to answer, but Anakin turned, his face a mask of conviction. _I swear by everything sacred that if Palpatine has dared to..... _

   "Father," a concerned voice said softly behind him. Anakin turned to see Luke and Nomi looking worriedly at him. He turned away, closing his eyes, struggling to bring his emotions under control. He remembered the words of the Council: to be mindful of his duties as Warder. He would be of no use to Luke if his mind were clouded by negativity. And if what he suspected was right, Luke would certainly need his support.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, his voice tense. He could feel his Father's conflicting emotions, but Anakin only shook his head and averted his eyes from Luke's gaze.

Luke crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for a response. His voice hardened slightly when he spoke.

   "You don't need to protect me, father." His intense gaze moved to Qui-Gon, then Nomi. "I have accepted the fact that I am in an unfamiliar environment. There is much I don't understand and I believe I have been fairly patient in waiting for some answers. But if there is something I should know, I would appreciate being told. Right now."

   Anakin and Qui-Gon exchanged glances, knowing that Luke had every right to demand an explanation. He was a Jedi, after all. Out of his natural environment, true, but a Jedi nonetheless, capable and strong, and certainly not in need of coddling. Anakin in particular was loath to keep anything from his son.

   "I apologize, Luke," Qui-Gon stated, his tone regretful. "The Council thought it best to wait until they knew exactly how the Transcendence occurred before informing you of any decisions. It's typical of them, and they do have their reasons." Qui-Gon paused. "For what it's worth, I disagree with their methods in this instance."

"As do I," Anakin interjected.

   Any further discussion was halted when Luke suddenly felt an odd buzzing sound in his head. The sound was followed immediately by an unspoken but firm mental command to report to the Council chamber. Luke looked around and saw the others had apparently also heard the instructions, as they were already starting to move in that direction. Luke felt a soft touch on his arm and he looked over to see Nomi favoring him with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry Luke," she told him softy. "We're going to get the answers. I promise."


	13. chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

   The fact that he was about to face the Council was abundantly clear to Luke as he ascended the crystal stairs that led to the main Council Chamber. Before him, at the top of the stairs, was the most enormous set of doors he had ever seen, intricately carved designs decorating the surfaces from top to bottom. Behind those doors, twelve of the most powerful and wise Jedi Masters that had ever existed were assembled, and their combined energy sent waves of power through the Force. Luke had never experienced anything like it, and the sensation was nearly overwhelming.

As they approached the Council Chamber, Qui-Gon turned his head to Luke and spoke softly.

"There are certain procedures that must be followed once we enter."

Luke nodded. "Yes, I know. Nomi already informed me." 

   Qui-Gon grunted, and glanced quickly behind him where Nomi was trailing, obviously lost in thought. "The Council is very set in their ways- and more than in just simple etiquette. But they do have their reasons."

"You mentioned that once before," Luke prompted, his voice slightly curiosity.

   "I want you to know that sometimes it may seem as though the Council is keeping information from you, from all of us. Many times they do, but it is only because the Jedi here are constantly being monitored, and we must be cautious of what is said or Sent."

"Monitored?"

   "By the Dark Ones," Qui-Gon explained. "Just as the Warders, like your father, keep watch on their realm, so do they keep watch on ours. The difference, of course, is that we watch for defensive purposes. The Dark Ones watch for weaknesses in that defense. The Council members are very powerful, and very wise. Together, they are able to shield their thoughts, still the flow of the Force so as not to pique the interest of the Dark Ones. Individually, even the most powerful Jedi are not capable of that level of control. It is for this reason that Knowledge of sensitive information is sometimes Blocked."

   Luke considered that a moment, seeing the sense behind the reasoning. "Sometimes knowing too little is more dangerous than knowing too much," he stated quietly, his mind momentarily returning to painful events long past.

   Qui-Gon nodded, hearing the subtle sadness that was evident in Luke's voice. "I agree. As I told you, there are times I do not fully agree with the Council's methods, but I do trust them implicitly. I know you're growing impatient with the situation, and I understand your desire to come to a resolution. I feel much the same. But we must accept that the Council tends to work slowly, using considerable caution." Qui-Gon smiled. "They are accustomed to having the luxury of time. An eternity of it."

Luke smiled; realizing his Guide knew him well. Almost too well. "I'll keep that in mind, though I don't suppose I need to tell you that patience has never been my strength."

Qui-Gon chuckled, and purposefully raised his voice a notch when he replied. "Like father, like son!"

Anakin, who was several steps ahead, turned upon hearing the comment, an obviously false look of shock on his face that elicited chuckles from Luke and Qui-Gon.

   Once at the top of the stairs, the group had to walk briefly down a short hallway before finally coming to a stop in front of the magnificent doors. Luke involuntarily stood a little straighter, and took a deep calming breath, waiting for the signal that they could enter the Chamber.

   Almost immediately, the heavy doors slowly opened and the small group moved forward. Luke was struck by the sheer enormity of the room - it was circular, with a high-domed ceiling and large windows gracing every wall. The power he had felt earlier when approaching the room was magnified now, and he could feel that all eyes were upon him. He quickly scanned the area, taking in everything, and he noticed that two of the twelve council chairs were empty. His gaze passed over each Master in turn, and finally came to rest on Master Yoda, who sat relaxed and quiet in a small, elevated chair. 

   The group stopped in the center of the room and bowed to Yoda, who acknowledged it with a slight nod. Luke took that moment to break form and move to stand directly before his old Master. He knelt down, placing both his hands on one knee, and bowed his head. Behind him, he could feel both Anakin and Qui-Gon's shock at his actions. Indeed, he seemed to have stunned the entire Council with his apparent disregard for protocol. The room remained in tense silence for a long moment, and Luke was on the verge of regretting his actions, when he felt the oddly familiar touch of Master Yoda's cool hand come to rest on top of his head. That simple action served to break the tension in the room, and Luke felt a surge of joyous pride emanate from his aged Master.

"A long time, has it been, since I have been honored in such a manner," Yoda stated, his gravely voice filled with a combination of amusement and affection.

Luke raised his head then, and locked eyes with Yoda, a small smile betraying his otherwise intense and serious countenance.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again, Master," Luke stated softly, and he saw Yoda nod in agreement.

   "Unfortunate it is, that the time for this reunion has come too soon," the tiny Master replied. He then motioned slightly with his hand. Luke stood and moved to take his original position in the center of the room. He felt his father's eyes on him and he turned his head slightly to return the gaze.

'How in the worlds did you know about that?' Anakin Sent with surprise, already suspecting the answer. 

'I had some help,' Luke replied, casting a meaningful glance in Nomi's direction who was clearly trying hard to keep from grinning. 

   Nomi knew that Luke's simple gesture - that of kneeling before his Master before addressing the Council - was an unexpected yet pleasant surprise. It was an ancient form of respect that had long ago been discarded in favor of the more reserved standing bow. But Nomi understood that many of the elder Masters feared that their time-honored customs had been lost with the destruction of the Old republic. Coming from Luke - a member of the new order of Jedi - this act was far more than a simple gesture of reverence. It spoke of a high regard for the old ways and a deep respect for the ancient traditions. Nomi knew the Council had been pleased.

   Movement from the Jedi seated directly to Yoda's left caught Luke's attention. Luke's eyes widened slightly when he realized he was looking at Vodo Siosk Baas - he recognized the Master immediately from the images contained within some of the Holocrons kept at the Praxeum.

"Master Luke Skywalker, we welcome you," Vodo stated, then motioned to the others. "We welcome you all."

"Understand, we do, your concern with the present situation," Yoda began, cutting to the heart of the matter without preamble. "A possible solution we have found."

"We believe we can reverse the Transcendence and return you to your proper existence," Vodo added.

   Luke released the breath he did not realize he had been holding, and he felt waves of relief travel from both his father and Qui-Gon. He started to speak, but hesitated, remembering Nomi's instructions to only speak after being asked to do so. 

"This will not be an easy task," Master Baas continued. "There is much danger involved." 

Luke's earlier relief subsided rapidly, and he felt a surge of protective concern flow from his Father. 

"Believe we do, that the benefits of returning you outweigh the possible danger," Yoda added.

Luke and Anakin exchanged glances, communicating silently through their Bond. Qui-Gon stood motionless, his expression unreadable.

"Questions you have, Master Skywalker?" Yoda intoned, his large eyes dancing almost playfully. 

   Luke shifted his stance somewhat and smiled with resignation, knowing that despite the years he had spent perfecting his mental shields, his very soul was still an open book to his Master.

   "Yes, Master. As grateful as I am that you have found a way to return me, I really must know exactly how it was I came to be here. I understand that several theories have been discussed, but my concern is that even if I am able to return to the Other Side - what would prevent this from happening again? Either to me or to someone else."

   Yoda bowed his head, and the other Council members exchanged glances. Clearly, it was a question that was either unexpected or one they were not yet willing to answer.

   "I do not think that you will need to concern yourself with this happening again, Master Skywalker," an unfamiliar voice stated from behind Luke. Luke and the others turned to face Master Arca Jeth.

"So you do in fact know what happened?" Luke prompted, his voice soft but firm.

   "We believe we know," Arca admitted. He took a deep breath, and his eyes met those of Nomi's for a moment before he continued. "We are taking steps to locate and confront the responsible party."

That statement brought sharp looks from both Anakin and Luke.

Locate and confront?

   Luke's brow furrowed in confusion, and he Sent his father a mental inquiry. He was discouraged to learn that Anakin was apparently as surprised by this news as his son. Surely the Council was not planning to enter the Dark Realm! Luke shook his head, wondering how else they would be able to actually confront the Dark One that brought him to this plane. Then his face went pale as another thought surfaced in his mind.

Unless the Dark Ones had already managed to infiltrate the Light Realm! 

   That idea added another disturbing element to the already confusing situation, and Luke had to struggle to keep his attention focused on what Master Arca was saying.

    "Many years ago, it was believed that there was a way for Jedi to travel between planes of existence within the Force. Of course, the Jedi code would forbid such an act as it is an unnatural disruption, one not conducive to maintaining the Balance."

Luke took an involuntary step forward, listening intently. Anakin and Qui-Gon did likewise, while Nomi simply stared ahead, her face an odd mixture of emotions.

"However," Arca continued, "The Sith had no such code, and thus they began to actively experiment with the idea of what we now call Transcendence."

Luke nodded in understanding, feeling increasingly uneasy, wondering where the conversation was leading. 

   Master Arca continued. "Records we have uncovered state that the Sith used stolen knowledge of certain Jedi techniques to formulate a theory. The Sith knew that Transition Bonds allowed Jedi who had Crossed to this plane to remain in mental contact with a Jedi on the Other Side, even to project an image of themselves at times and communicate directly with those they had Bonded with. But the Sith, fueled by their lust for power over the Force, endeavored to find a way to go beyond mental contact between realms. They sought to attempt actual physical contact."

   Luke shook his head, amazed and saddened at what he was hearing. Such a blatant misuse and corruption of the Force. It was sickening to him. To think that he himself had been somehow manipulated by such a dark technique sent a chill through his entire being. He strove to maintain calm, his mind working frantically. There was something here, some missing piece of this puzzle that was eluding him, just out of reach. Transcendence was clearly an ability used only by the Sith - but the Sith existed in another area, a separate plane of The Force. What dark purpose did they hope to achieve by bringing Luke here, to the light realm? And why now? If they had the ability to tear him away from his natural plane, surely there were other times they would have done so, times when it would have made more of an impact. Forcing a Transcendence twenty years ago when he was the only remaining Jedi would have been much more devastating than doing so now, when the Jedi Order was finally beginning to flourish. Luke's mind was screaming, the questions mounting far faster than answers.

   At that moment, the heavy doors to the Council Chamber swung open wide, the sound reverberating loudly, causing all eyes to turn in that direction. Two Jedi - clearly the missing Council Members by their demeanor and strong Force presence - entered the room, escorting a third person. The third individual was a strongly built human male, dressed in Jedi attire, but the material of his tunic appeared more leather than cloth. He had shoulder length dark hair and a strikingly handsome face. He moved gracefully, a distinct air of arrogance - almost amusement - set into his every feature. He scanned the room quietly, and his piercing gaze came to rest on Luke. One corner of the man's mouth turned up in a smug grin, and he crossed his arms over his chest, looking supremely satisfied.

   At the sight of the newcomers, Nomi's eyes went wide, and she took a few purposeful steps forward. Luke glanced in her direction, noting her intense reaction, then looked to Qui-Gon, who was standing calmly, seemingly not surprised by the turn of events.

   Luke felt a hand on his shoulder, and sensed his father had moved up close behind him. He turned his head slightly, speaking softly, his eyes never leaving the dark haired man who continued to stare in his direction.

   "Who is he?" Luke asked, and Anakin remained silent a long moment before answering. When at last he spoke, his voice wavered, hinting of intense emotions that were being kept tightly controlled.

"He is the person responsible for your Transcendence," Anakin stated quietly. He paused, taking a much needed calming breath before continuing.

"That is Ulic Qel-Droma."


	14. chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 **

   The Dark Realm Master sat quietly in meditation, his robed arms draped loosely on the high-backed chair in the center of his meditation room. It had been quite some time since he had sent the summons to his errant messenger, and as yet, Palpatine had failed to heed that summons.

   The Master almost smiled. Palpatine was most certainly preoccupied with his traitorous cohorts. No doubt the three of them were, at this very moment, formulating the best method to advance their own personal power in the wake of the Transcendence. 

_The Transcendence…_

   The Master considered the situation for a moment, luxuriating in the knowledge that it was a Jedi - a _Jedi!_ - who had created such a glorious opportunity for the Dark Side. Such a beautiful, perfect irony in that. True - Ulic Qel-Droma _had_ once embraced the Dark Side - but he had turned his back on Sith teachings at the end, and died in the Light he had first revered. 

   The Master had to wonder why it was that Qel-Droma had resorted to such a grievous act against the Jedi Code. He would undoubtedly face harsh chastisement from the Jedi Council for his actions.

   But it was no great matter to the Master, the reasons behind the Transcendence. Let the Jedi Council deal with their renegade Knight as they wished, for Ulic had already served his purpose. The Master did smile fully then, thinking of how Ulic - though he did not yet realize it - had given the Sith he betrayed one final, wonderful opportunity to even the Balance.

_Such arrogance you have, Qel-Droma. I thank you for that._

   The distinct feel of an approaching presence, followed closely by the sound of footsteps, roused the Master from his meditation. He opened his eyes, but otherwise did not move, listening as the steps became steadily louder, closer and finally coming to a halt just a meter behind his chair.

   He considered allowing Palpatine to simply wait there for a while, knowing that despite his messenger's covert actions against him, he would still feign obedience for the time being. He opted not to play that game, though. In truth, the Master was very curious as to what lies Palpatine would spew at this meeting.

"Come forward, my Messenger."

Palpatine bridled but did his Master's bidding, moving to stand in front of the chair, then dropping to one knee as usual, head bowed.

  "Reporting as ordered, My Master," he said smoothly, realizing that saying the words came a little easier today. Pain was always more tolerable if you knew exactly when it would be ending, and Palpatine knew that his pain - that of his slavery to this man - was nearly at an end

"Rise and report."

Palpatine did so, adopting a military stance with hands behind his back, his eyes looking straight ahead, like twin yellow suns blazing through the darkness in the room.

"I have contacted The Legions, Lord. They have moved into position."

The Master leaned heavily into the chair, appearing satisfied.

"Excellent. And you, Palpatine. Tell me, what is your opinion of the situation?"

   Palpatine's eyes widened slightly at the question. The Master had never asked his opinion before - indeed, it had been made quite clear that he should not even be allowed to _have_ an opinion. He hesitated a moment, bolstering his mental shields so as to not betray his surprise. He thought that perhaps he was being bated, or perhaps tested. His mind worked quickly to formulate an appropriate response.

"It is not the position of a messenger to analyze or question the actions of those he serves," he replied finally, deference filling his voice.

The Master chuckled, then rose and slowly crossed the room.

_Always the politician, Palpatine._

"Well spoken." He paused, then turned slowly, looking the former Emperor directly in the eye. "But why do I not believe you?"

   Palpatine's heart froze in his chest, and for just a moment he felt very exposed. What did the Master know? What did he suspect? He checked his shields and found them fully intact, and he sensed no probe from the Dark Lord. He struggled to maintain control, while an unmistakable sense of dread began to form in his soul. The Master had a legendary network of spies at his disposal - could one of them possibly have managed to follow him to his stealth meetings with Kun and Maul? Or perhaps, had one of his alleged allies betrayed him to the Master for their own ends? Any of that was possible, of course, but Palpatine had been in the business of subterfuge and deception for a long time, and he knew the game well. The Master knew something was amiss - that was clear. Perhaps he even suspected that Palpatine would make a move for control of the Realm, but he could not possibly know the specifics. Those dark secrets were hidden, locked deeply away in the cold recesses of his soul. Palpatine sometimes mused that even he could not see himself clearly, as deeply hidden as were his desires.

   The Master, for his part, watched as muted emotions played across Palpatine's face. He saw surprise there, most of all. And fear. A stealth probe of Palpatine's emotions revealed a slight curiosity and suspicion mingling together to form a quiet panic. The Master knew his Messenger was waging an internal struggle, apparently not certain how - or even if - he should reply to his Master's accusation. He let the moment play out a bit longer, enjoying watching his servant squirm under his stare. 

   "You need not reply, Palpatine. I know your mind. Indeed, I know your very soul. And I know that the opportunities inherent in this Transcendence have not escaped your notice."

   The former Emperor almost reeled from shock, but he hid his reaction well. He steadied himself, altered his stance, and his eyes turned to slits. He was not sure of the Dark Lord's plan, or of the reasons behind this unusual questioning. But he was certain the Master did not know as much as he was implying. For if he truly suspected Palpatine's plan - if he knew of the plans to press for dominance - he would act swiftly. True, the Master _had _grown complacent in his position - too comfortable with his power and the deference of those who served the Dark. But he was no fool. And a traitor would certainly not be given leave to make idle conversation. 

A traitor to the Dark Master would be destroyed. 

    But yet Palpatine still stood, unmolested in the Master's private chamber. He vowed to speed up his plans, as much as was possible, before the Dark Lord figured out what was truly happening. He would continue on course and it would not be long before he had gained authority over this Realm. It would be a simple task to thwart the Master's reign once he had shown his power. And his power was vast. It had lain dormant far too long and ached to be released. And it would be - soon. Palpatine was certain of that now, and it filled him with an unusual sense of almost-peace. It made him brave enough to take the bait - if, in fact, his Master was bating him.

   "I will not attempt to deceive you, My Master. I _have _considered the implications of the Transcendence, as I am sure you have. There is much that could be accomplished. For the Dark Side." He added the last part quickly, almost as afterthought.

"Such as…?" The Master asked with deceptive casualness.

   "I would not presume to tell the Master of the Dark Realm how best to proceed, but I believe that a window of opportunity will soon exist that could give us - give the Dark Side - another chance to thrive." Palpatine considered a moment, then decided that perhaps a small sign of honesty would further his show of servitude. Besides, he was certain that the Master did not possess the knowledge necessary to act on any suggestion he may offer. "It has been revealed that it was indeed Skywalker that Transcended. He will certainly be sent back. Such an opportunity may never again present itself." 

   The Master nearly smiled, greatly enjoying his messenger's use of carefully constructed language. Palpatine was intelligent -- devious, too. Such a pity that he did not hold respect for the Force. He could easily have been one of the great ones, one of the Dark Side's honored servants. Instead, he sought to impose his will on others. He strove only for power, for personal gain. Palpatine never truly understood the Dark Side and its necessary position within the Force. It was a weakness of many - both Jedi and Sith alike. It was a difficult task, like walking a tightrope, trying to understand the inner working of the Force and to maintain the tenuous balance within.

   The Dark Master had hoped that Palpatine would eventually come to accept his position. Perhaps serving as a messenger would humble him; allow him to see the error of his thinking in trying to control the Dark Side instead of serving it. But that was not the case. Palpatine had become quite a fine charlatan; bowing and feigning his obedience, but inside he had not changed. For even now he still sought to achieve personal power. Such a pity that there were some who refused to learn from past mistakes. When next he spoke, The Master chose his words carefully, a hint of warning evident in his voice.

"If you continue upon this path, it will surely be your undoing."

Palpatine's eyes flashed with anger, but he held his tongue, allowing his Master to believe he was heeding the words.

   "You will report to the Southern border and inform our Legions there that I will be contacting them shortly. You will remain there until I summon you again." He paused before continuing. "You_ were _partially correct, Palpatine. This Transcendence will indeed benefit the Dark Side. But rest assured it will not benefit _you._" He paused, letting his words hang in the air for maximum effect. "Go now. Await my instructions."

   "It will be as you command, Master," Palpatine stated solemnly, then turned sharply on his heel and walked quickly out of the room, the door slamming loudly behind him.

Moments later, a lithe figure emerged from the shadow, and moved to stand beside her Master.

"Why did you bother to warm him?" Lumiya asked, obviously disapproving.

The Master took a deep breath, and looked in the direction his messenger had just taken. 

   "He is powerful, my dear. Very powerful. And yet he is void of any understanding of The Force." He sighed, looking for the proper words. "Such a sad waste of assets. It would be negligent to not allow him every opportunity to redeem himself."

The woman snorted. "You have been trying to tame him for years. Too many years, in my estimation. He should have been eliminated long ago."

The Master smiled, appreciating the woman's candidness. Not many would be so bold as to chide the Great Dark Master.

"Perhaps you are correct. But let us not forget that he is, in a fashion, working toward the same goals as we. "

"He's dangerous, Master. If he manages to succeed…………"

  The Master held up a hand, silencing the woman. "Let us not concern ourselves with speculation of what could happen. There is enough to occupy our minds as it is. Continue to follow him and report back to me. I suspect after our conversation today he may well decide to expedite his plans." He paused, and reached inside the folds of his robe to remove a small data pad. "Take this. These are new orders for the Legions. See to it that they are relayed immediately."

"Yes, Master. As you wish." The woman took the data pad then bowed low and departed, disappearing into the shadows.

   The Master watched her go, then moved to sit in his chair once more. He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep meditation, reaching out to The Force. The Dark Side swirled around him, through him; its cold touch filling his being. He concentrated and was rewarded with brief glimpses of the future, each one ripe with possibilities. He smiled, sensing that a great victory for the Dark Side would soon be realized.

*************************

   Palpatine's yellow eyes were nearly sparking with excitement. The Master obviously knew nothing – _nothing- _of the nature of Darkness. Followers of the Dark were never intended to be slaves. They were meant to rule! He would prove this, beyond a doubt. The Master's apparent disregard for action would make the task even easier than he had anticipated.

   Palpatine smiled as he considered his next move and the events to come. The Legions were massed on the Southern Border, too far for the Master to call upon them for protection in the event of emergency. It would be almost too easy. His planning was perfect, and he had chosen his allies carefully. Exar Kun had studied the art of Transcendence during his time with the ancient Sith, and he knew how to sense when and where one would take place. Darth Maul was a cunning and lethal warrior and had been a loyal servant. And Palpatine had the power - the power to control them both. Everything was proceeding as he had planned. He would wait until the proper moment and he would infect the precious Light Realm with Darkness. He would Cross to the Other Side, using the Jedi's own portal of Transcendence they would create to facilitate Skywalker's return. Once there, he would finish what he started long ago. He would take back his rightful place in the Galaxy, and he would destroy Skywalker's laughable New Jedi one by one. 

And he would start with his traitorous former Hand, and the damnable spawn she carried within her. 

   The wheels were in motion, and he knew his plan would succeed. The Jedi would see to that, with their shortsightedness and their misplaced loyalty to Skywalker. In trying to return him to the Other Side, they would unknowingly also return the true Master of the Dark Side.

And The Force - on all its many levels - would tremble when at last his vengeance was unleashed.

Palpatine walked slightly faster, lost in thought, comfortable in the knowledge that his destiny was at hand  


	15. chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

There was a deafening silence in the Council Chamber. 

   Ulic Qel-Droma stood quietly, his demeanor calm, a confident and satisfied expression on his face. Emotions from the other individuals in the room ranged from forced patience to dismay and - in Nomi and Anakin's case - barely restrained outrage. It came as little surprise that Nomi was the first to break the silence.

"Ulic! This is your doing, isn't it?" Nomi glared at him, daggers in her eyes. "Have you completely lost what little sense you have left?"

   Luke and Qui-Gon turned to look at Nomi, eyes wide, clearly taken aback by her sudden outburst. Anakin tucked his thumbs into the belt on his tunic and smiled broadly.

  Ulic's eyebrows rose slightly but other than that he showed no response to Nomi's comments. "Nice to see you again, Jedi Sunrider." He considered her a moment, then smiled. "You look well, but you need a little work on that temper."

Nomi's eyes narrowed and she moved forward, positioning herself directly in front of her old comrade. "You are in no position to lecture me, Jedi Qel-Droma."

Ulic nearly laughed. "Not going to let me have the last word, are you? It's nice to know some things never change..."

   The two continued their verbal sparring while Luke stood watching, taking in the conversation with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. He knew the legends about Nomi and Ulic. They had been very close at one time, some of the stories even hinting they had been intimately involved. But that all changed when Ulic foolishly decided he would try to conquer the dark side by learning its secrets. His plan failed however, and Ulic had been seduced by the Dark Side. He aligned himself with a group of Sith and waged a brutal war against the Jedi. But thanks to Nomi's intervention, Ulic had been able to shake off the dark influences that clouded his mind. He returned to the Light and fought side by side with Nomi, leading the Jedi to victory. Luke had found precious little information on Nomi and Ulic after that point, but it was quite clear from the argument he was now witnessing that there was still a great deal of tension between the two. 

Luke tilted his head slightly, speaking softly to his father. "This is certainly interesting."

   "Indeed," Anakin agreed, his eyes locked on the two former friends who were continuing their banter, seemingly oblivious to the fact they were the focus of much attention. 

   Anakin watched a moment longer then crossed behind Luke to take up position by Qui-Gon who, he noticed, had not seemed the least bit surprised at Ulic's sudden appearance.

"You told me the Dark Ones were responsible for this," he said softly, a tinge of accusation present in his voice.

   "No I did not. If you will recall, I was never given the opportunity to fully explain the situation. You heard the word 'Sith' and arrived at your own conclusions. Jumped to conclusions, more accurately." There was a trace of gentle chiding in that response, but it was off-set by the sincere look of understanding in Qui-Gon's crystal blue eyes.

   Anakin opened his mouth to retort, but then held his tongue. He knew it was true. He was very anxious in matters relating to the Sith, clearly stemming from the fact he knew first-hand what the Dark Side was capable of. Couple that with his natural concern for his son and he admittedly had a tendency to react a bit too quickly in situations where both Luke and the Sith were involved.

  "I wanted to find out who was responsible," Qui-Gon continued. "I knew you were becoming anxious, and Luke has been more than patient waiting for an explanation." He glanced to the side, listening for a moment the still-fiery battle of words that was taking place between the two legendary Jedi. "But the Council forbid it. They were insistent that all information on the matter be kept within the Chamber."

   Anakin frowned. The Council only Blocked information that was potentially dangerous to the realm. Ulic's action in bringing Luke here was a travesty against the Force, certainly. But dangerous? He felt a cold chill move through him at the thought, remembering the words Master Baas spoke earlier concerning Luke's return:

'It will not be an easy task. There is much danger involved.'

   Anakin looked up, eyes flashing. His stare tore though Ulic like a sword through silk. So help me, Qel-Droma, if you have done anything that will bring harm to Luke, you will answer to me! 

He had only thought the words, but Luke's head snapped around in Anakin's direction. So did Ulic's. 

"Ah, the Chosen One! How are you, Anakin?"

   Anakin ignored the question and moved forward. He raised his hand and shook one finger in Ulic's direction. "You have a great deal of explaining to do," he stated, his voice even but ominously low. 

   Sensing that the situation was rapidly getting out of control, Master Yoda rapped his cane loudly on the floor, effectively gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Silence once again fell. Yoda let the moment stretch, allowing the charged emotions in the room to subside.

"Remember you will, where you are," Yoda admonished quietly.

The words brought looks of embarrassment from Nomi and Anakin, but Ulic was unmoved, the same arrogant expression still chiseled on his handsome face.

"Ulic Qel-Droma, we welcome you," Master Vodo stated, clearly more out of respect for etiquette than from heartfelt sentiment.

   "I appreciate that, Master," Ulic said smoothly, moving to stand in the center of the circular Council floor. "And I completely understand there are those who would have reason to be angry with me ..." He flashed Nomi a smile and winked.

Nomi's eyes flashed with anger, but she kept her outrage in check. Ulic chuckled, then turned serious. "I request permission to address the Council and its guests."

The Masters exchanged brief glances, then Yoda motioned for Ulic continue.

   Ulic turned and looked Luke directly in the eye. He noted the Jedi Master held his gaze firmly, his expression relaxed, receptive, even slightly curious. He had expected something different. 

"Master Skywalker. I assume you know who I am?"

Luke nodded but remained silent, clasping his hands in front of him, fingertips touching, waiting for Ulic to continue. 

   "As you've probably guessed by now, I initiated your Transcendence into this realm." He reflected a moment. "It wasn't as easy as I had anticipated." He shrugged casually. "To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure it would work."

   Luke stared straight ahead, keenly aware that all eyes were focused on him. Was that pride he had heard in Ulic's voice just then? He glanced down, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he looked up, his once serene expression had hardened. 

"Congratulations, Ulic," Luke stated, holding his arms out to the side, his voice hard as steel. "It did work. Here I am." He let his arms drop. "I'd like to know why."

"As would I," Anakin intoned, moving to once again stand beside his son.

   "Jedi Qel-Droma," Vodo Baas interrupted, and Ulic turned to face the aged Master. "In doing this, you have shown blatant disregard for the Jedi Code. Moreover, you have threatened great harm to the Other Side as well as this plane."

   "These are serious charges, Ulic," a familiar voice stated. Ulic turned and looked at his former Master, Arca Jeth. For the first time since his arriving in the Council Chamber, Ulic's arrogance seemed to waver and his eyes flickered downward, but only for a moment. Arca noted this and continued. "The Master Historians, the Keepers and this Council have endeavored tirelessly to figure out how it was that this Transcendence occurred." Jeth leaned forward, elbows on his knees, his eyes drilling through his former apprentice. "We know you gained your knowledge of Transcendence while you were with the Sith." He paused, allowing his words to have their full effect, and then he leaned back in the chair once again. "We know how you did this, but - as Master Skywalker stated - we are lacking the why."

"You alone can answer that," Master Yoda prompted. 

   Once again, silence engulfed the Council Chamber. Ulic appeared to study the floor for several long moments, then he moved to stand beside one of the enormous windows that looked out upon the Light Realm's sparkling magnificence. 

   "Look out there," Ulic began, making a grand gesture towards the window. "What do you see?" His eyes traveled around the Council Chamber, meeting the gaze of each person in turn. "That is The Force. All knowledge. All life and power. All of that is right here at our fingertips. But the Other Side..." he paused, shaking his head with sadness. "The Other Side is the palest reflection of The Force. It's an unreality."

   He looked directly at Nomi. "How many times have you and I discussed our lives on the Other Side? How many times have I heard you say 'If only I knew then what I do now I could have done things so much better in my life'?" He looked around at the Council members. "How many times have we all had that same though?" He turned to Luke, then walked slowly to stand before him.

"Master Skywalker, I did bring you here against the Code. But I would not have done so if I was not absolutely certain it was essential to the future of the Jedi."

   Luke crossed his arms over his chest and stared hard into Ulic's eyes. "I'm listening," he said evenly, his tone and expression betraying no hint of what he might be thinking about Ulic's argument.  

   Ulic breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that Luke had at least agreed to hear him out. One obstacle surmounted. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking. 

   "Luke, you have spent over half your life digging through ruins for mere scraps of information on the Jedi Order. We have Knowledge here - vital information on the Jedi that was lost on the Other Side centuries ago." His arm swept the room. "We have Masters right here in this room that have spent millennia in meditation, unraveling the secrets of The Force." Ulic's eyes were almost sparkling as he spoke. "Don't you see? Don't you all see? This is an opportunity for the Jedi - for the Light Side - such as never before!" He stopped a moment, lowering his voice to a more conversational level. "I believe this Transcendence was meant to be."

Luke had a response poised on his lips, but Nomi beat him to it.

   "Meant to be?" Nomi nearly spat the words. "How can you say that, Ulic? Luke is needed on the Other Side! That is his destiny. This is not the will of The Force. This is your will."

   Several Council members nodded their heads in agreement with Nomi's statement, and Ulic took a slight turn in his approach. He shook his head, a knowing smile on his face.

"You're wrong, Nomi. The Force allowed this - made it possible!" 

Anakin stepped forward, "I don't care what your excuses are, Ulic. All that is important is that Luke be returned as soon as possible..."

"He will be, Anakin. I promise you. I would never have brought him here if I couldn't get him back……"

   "I'm not finished!" Anakin's voice rose, echoing through the room. Ulic stepped back, slightly surprised. Anakin's quick temper was legendary, as was his power. Ulic had no desire to provoke the Chosen One.

   Anakin felt a wave of anger course through him and he instinctively pushed it away. He felt his son's concern and he quickly regained control of his turbulent emotions before continuing. "I thought I understood you, Ulic. You and I walked similar paths during our life. We both were lost to darkness and were saved by someone who, beyond all reason, still cared for us. We were given the opportunity for redemption; a second chance to prove ourselves as Jedi. Did you learn nothing from that experience?"

   "I learned, Anakin," Ulic said softly, throwing a glance in Nomi's direction. "I know how this must look, but it's not what you think. I did not do this for personal reasons. My only motivation is to assist Master Skywalker and his new Jedi." 

'He's lying.'

Anakin gave no outward sign that he had heard Luke's mental message. He kept his eyes focused forward as he communicated silently with his son.

'Are you certain?' Anakin Sent.

   There was a slight pause before Luke responded. 'He's not being completely untruthful - he believes what he is saying. But he is definitely holding something back.'

   Anakin frowned inwardly. He had felt no such subterfuge from Ulic, but he was reluctant to question his son. Luke had an extraordinary ability to read people; his insight was honed to near perfection. If Luke felt something was amiss, chances were strong he was right.

   'We must tell the Council, Luke. After the meeting' Anakin Sent, and he felt Luke's acknowledgment. He then noticed that Ulic was still staring at him, waiting for some response to his previous statement. 

   "I'm sure your intentions are good, Ulic," Anakin said, trying to keep his tone conversational. "But you should know as well as I that the means do not always justify the ends." He crossed his arms over his chest. "And speaking of that, what exactly did you think to accomplish by bringing Luke here?"

   "The preservation of the Jedi, Anakin - that is what I am working toward. The Force made this possible." He paused, choosing his next words with care. "And you did, too." 

Anakin's eyes turned to slits and his voice was barely more than a whisper when he spoke. "I had nothing to do with this, Qel-Droma."

"Yes you did. You didn't realize it at the time, but you did."

"How?" Anakin demanded.

   "Transition Bonds, Anakin. That is what allows Transcendence to be possible." He paused, seeing the understanding move across Anakin's face. "When Obi-Wan Kenobi Crossed, he left a mental imprint on Luke - a link between this Realm and the Other Side." He pointed to Yoda. "Master Yoda did the same. Now, it's fairly common for a Jedi to have one Transition Bond, but the odds of one particular Jedi having two..." Ulic shook his head... "It's almost unheard of. When you Crossed, Anakin - at the moment you initiated the Transition Bond with your son - you created Threefold Unity between planes of existence. No other Jedi has ever come close to attaining that level of oneness between realms. Luke holds a powerful link to this realm - he always has. That power just needed to be properly channeled in order for him to physically alter his plane of existence."

   "And you channeled that power?" Luke asked accusingly, feeling slightly violated that his own power had been used against him. Luke felt his temper begin to rise, and he felt a powerful wave of revulsion sweep through the Bond he shared with his Father. He glanced over to see that Anakin had gone pale; clearly disturbed by the realization he had been an unknowing participant in Ulic's plan. That angered Luke further, and he was very close to losing his temper when he caught Yoda's eye. He suddenly felt very much like a wayward Jedi apprentice being scrutinized by his Master, and he strove to calm himself.

Ulic nodded, clearly proud of his achievement. Master Arca leaned forward and spoke, each word deliberate.

   "We understand how you did this, Ulic. The Keepers uncovered records about Sith experimentation with Transcendence. However, I have not yet heard anything to support your claim that this was the will of the Force."

   Ulic nodded. It was a question he had anticipated. "Think about it, Master! The last of the Jedi, son of the Chosen One, the one person given the task of rebuilding the Jedi - being given the inherent ability to Transcend! This was not simple coincidence. This was destiny!"

Council members shifted slightly, murmuring softly to one another. Nomi moved to stand by Anakin, and she placed one hand on his arm in a supportive gesture.

   Ulic walked over to Luke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can stay here, Luke. You can be infused with all the Knowledge that the Force has to offer. Then you can return to the Other Side and take all that wealth of information back with you to pass on to your students." He stepped back and looked around the Council. "Luke was chosen to re-create the Jedi Order. Why not give him the tools to do it? We have free access to Knowledge here that could greatly benefit the Jedi on the Other Side. Why should the future of the Order be forced to wait a lifetime for complete understanding?"

   Ulic finally paused, and the Council Members exchanged glances, clearly communicating without words. Nomi's expression had softened, and she looked thoughtful. Anakin was frowning, as though trying to decide how he felt about Ulic's impassioned plea. Luke, though, was clearly astounded by the suggestion... He and Ulic were standing no more than a meter apart, and both men's eyes were locked on one another as if by a magnetic force. Luke's mind was working rapidly to assimilate all the new information he was receiving. 

It was Master Yoda that broke the silence one again. "Understand, we do, your reasons. Agree with them we do not." 

Ulic's face betrayed his shock. He had been certain the Council would see the benefits! "Master Yoda, can't you see that…"

   "No, Ulic." That was Master Arca again. Ulic recognized the tone of his voice immediately, and it was not promising. "Once again you are blinded by your own passions. Your heart is in the right place but you have failed to look beyond the immediate benefits."

"The Other Side is a necessary step in the development of an individual," Master Baas stated firmly. "We learn from the hardships we encounter there."

"When difficult is the journey, more rewarding the end will be," Master Yoda stated, his large eyes glowing as they always did when he took on the role of teacher.

   "But we have Holocrons!" Ulic exclaimed, looking around the room, trying to find a sympathetic face. "Why have every generation of Jedi kept records and made Holocrons? So that the Jedi who come after us will have a reference - a guide so as to not make the same mistakes. Why would this be any different? Master Skywalker has been denied nearly all of the information that Jedi of the past have had, yet his actions can affect the Jedi more profoundly than any other individual in the history of the Order."

   "Ulic, Ulic," Master Arca shook his head sadly. "You refuse to see the difference. Holocrons do not disrupt the natural flow of The Force. Transcendence does. It has. Luke Skywalker should not be here. He still has much to experience on the Other Side before taking his place in this Realm. Did you stop to consider that maybe Luke was meant to face more difficulties than Jedi of the past?" He paused, insuring that he had Ulic's full attention. "Each obstacle we overcome on the Other Side assists us by strengthening our connection to the Force. When Luke is finally ready to take his place among us, the understanding and strength he will have gained from his hardships will greatly benefit the Light Realm. If we freely extend to him information - if we allow him a quicker, easier path - then it will deny him his full growth on the Other Side, and that will someday negatively affect us here. The Force alone destined Luke to guide the new generation of Jedi without interference. Who are you to question that?"

Ulic paused, feeling himself on slippery footing. He had been certain - so absolutely certain- the Council would see reason this time!

   "Master Arca. We have all questioned that. How many times has this Council debated the subject of intervention in matters on the Other Side? How often has Master Skywalkers name been mentioned in those discussions? Even Anakin made a plea in this very room not so long ago, asking that he be allowed to contact Luke." 

Luke's head shot up, and he looked at his father for confirmation of what Ulic had said. Anakin looked at the floor, avoiding his son's gaze.

'Is that true?' Luke Sent.

A pause, then Anakin replied. Yes, my son. It's true. I wished to spare you the pain of regret.

   Luke's mind turned inward, thinking back on his early years as a Jedi after the fall of the Empire. The pain of regret. A fitting phrase that summed up a great deal of his life since attaining the title of Jedi. How many times had he meditated, calling out for Obi-Wan, Master Yoda or his father, seeking any morsel of guidance? Finding his way had not been easy, not by any standard. One of his first great losses happened on Yavin, just after he had started training students there at the Praxeum. The Dark Spirit of Exar Kun had inhabited the planet, his dark influence causing the death of one promising student and the corruption of another. If only Luke had been given a hint - an inkling - of the darkness that surrounded the planet, he would never have established his Praxeum there. But he didn't know. He didn't know because all the records from that time had been lost or destroyed. And there had been other incidents, as well. How many lives had been lost or damaged from his unintentional ignorance of Jedi history? Luke had always followed his instincts, relying on the Force for guidance. But how could he be certain he was interpreting the Force's subtle messages properly? He was certainly not infallible. He knew he had been wrong before. Many times. Should his students and the new Jedi Order pay the price for his lack of knowledge?

   Luke shook his head. It was a complex issue he had been wrestling with for years. He understood the Council's point of view, but he could also see the benefits in Ulic's argument. That, of course, did not excuse the fact that he had been ripped from his life prematurely. Luke frowned, his feelings on the matter mixed. He turned his attention back to Ulic and the Council, who was still locked in debate. 

   "Master Arca. I am not saying that Luke should stay here for years, or that he jump back and forth between planes on a regular basis. I'm simply suggesting that he be given some necessary information that will assist him in rebuilding the Jedi Order. What harm can there possibly be in that?"

   "On that point - and that point alone - I tend to agree with Ulic," the Ithorian Master stated. "If you recall, I have always been skeptical of allowing Master Skywalker free reign in regards to the New Jedi."

   Luke eyebrows rose at that comment, and he clasped his hands behind his back, listening intently, feeling as though his presence had been all but forgotten. But in truth he preferred it that way sometimes. He had learned more in his life by quietly listening and observing than in actively questioning.

"That issue has already been decided," Master Arca reminded him quickly, throwing a glance in Luke's direction. 

"Perhaps it is time we reconsider our position," the Ithorian suggested. "Master Skywalker is here, after all. The damage is done. The Force has been altered."

"So you are suggesting we compound that damage further by granting Luke access to Knowledge that has always been reserved for those who have Crossed?"

"But he has Crossed, Master!" That was Ulic again, seeming to gain a push in enthusiasm by having at least one Council agree with his arguments.

"Crossed he has, but only because you made it so," Master Yoda reminded him sternly.

   "No one is arguing that what Ulic has done is appropriate," the Ithorian Master stated. "But since Master Skywalker is here now, perhaps we should consider the possibility of allowing him certain Knowledge. The traditions we have kept here are important, yes. But Luke has a duty unlike any other Jedi in the past. Surely we can make allowances for that."

   Master Arca shook his head. "I disagree. We have already had similar discussions. The old Jedi Order was strong, but not perfect." He turned to Luke, regarding him silently for a long moment. "The New Order will also face its own difficulties, but I have faith in Master Skywalker and his Jedi to overcome those problems." Arca shook his head. "It's a different time. The new Jedi Order must not be weighed down with so much tradition that it becomes unable to change and grow. This is why we chose not to allow Anakin to contact Luke; why we have, time and again, decided against interference in events on the Other Side. Luke was never destined to re-create the Old Order. He is building a new one."

The Masters once again became animated; some nodding in agreement, others shaking their heads.

  "This entire debate could be pointless," another Master stated. "How much Luke has already learned in the time he has been here? How much does he now know that he would not have known if the natural course of events had not been disrupted? How will that Knowledge alter his life when he returns to the Other Side?" 

"There are options to rectify that," Master Arca stated quietly.

"Are you proposing we Block his memory of this experience before returning him?"

"It is certainly an option," a Twi'Lek Master agreed.

At that suggestion, Luke broke the silence he had been holding. He stepped forward.

"May I speak?"

   Luke's voice was quite soft, but the words immediately ceased all conversation as effectively as if he had shouted. It appeared as though Ulic were about to offer up some sort of protest, but Luke cut him off with a hard look. 

   "I have been taken away from my family and my students against my will, by a Jedi using a forbidden ability he learned as a Sith." His blue eyes bore down on Ulic. "I believe I have earned the right to speak."

   Anakin recognized the look on his Luke's face immediately. It was the same expression he had worn on the second Death Star when he had fearlessly confronted both Vader and Palpatine. Anakin smiled. Ulic didn't stand a chance now.

The Masters glanced at one another, communicating silently. Then Master Yoda motioned for Luke to continue. Luke bowed his head and took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I believe what Ulic did was deplorable. There is no excuse for my being here - not now. However, much of what he said has merit."

   Luke paused a moment to collect his thoughts. There was much he wanted to say, but most of it was difficult to put into words. He had seen so much since his arrival to this place. He had learned so much. The thought of having those memories stripped away left him with an aching, cold feeling and he hoped he might be able to convince the Council it was unnecessary to do so.

   Luke cleared his mind, then glanced at each one of the Council members as he spoke. "It's true - what was said earlier. I have been trying to commit everything I have seen here to memory, so that I could take that information back with me to help my students. I have made many mistakes in my efforts to rebuild the Jedi Order- grievous mistakes that have kept me awake at night, wondering what I did wrong, what I could have done differently. I have often called out, pleading for guidance, and have sometimes felt angry when I was not given assistance. There are times, I am ashamed to admit, that I have felt abandoned." He paused, and felt his Father sending him understanding and support through their Bond. He glanced purposefully at Qui-Gon who was standing silent, head bowed. "But I know that is far from the truth. After only a short time here, I believe I may understand why it is that I have been left to struggle on my own. In the short time I have been here - despite how that occurred - I feel a much stronger understanding and connection to The Force, and to my place within it." His voice lowered. "I hope that will not be taken from me."

   Luke's words, though softly spoken, held a sincerity and truth that could not be denied. Each member of the Council appeared to consider Luke's statement, glancing at one another and nodding. 

   For the first time, Ulic seemed to understand the severity of his actions. His arrogance slowly faded, and in its wake came something akin to remorse. Master Arca had been right. He had been blinded. He was so focused on the possibilities a Transcendence could achieve for the Jedi; he had not considered the negative impact such an action could create. And he had certainly never given thought to what they might have done with Luke once it was time to send him back! Ulic had once been stripped of his ability to touch the Force by Nomi. That act had served to help him break free from the influence of the Dark Side, but later, when his powers returned, he had felt a curious emptiness, as though something in his memory had been wiped away. Would Luke be left with a similar feeling if the Council decided to Block his time here from his mind? Luke had spent time with his Father here, perhaps he had even been allowed a visit to the Vision Chamber. For Luke to have those experiences stolen from his memory…No. Ulic knew he could not allow that to happen. He had his faults - many of them - but lack of compassion was not one of them. He stood very straight and stepped forward, coming to a sudden decision.

   "Masters, please. This is my doing. Mine alone. No one else should have to suffer for my actions." He looked at Luke, his eyes pleading, all trace of arrogance erased. "Master Skywalker, I offer you my sincere apologies. I have every intention of returning you to the Other Side." He paused a moment, reflecting. "I only wanted what was best for you and for the New Jedi you are training. I never thought there would be such opposition." He faced the Council directly. "I can return him immediately, and I am prepared to face the consequences of my actions."

Master Yoda's head bowed, his eyes closed. He seemed to carry a great weight, and the other Council Members looked much the same. 

   Ulic brow furrowed, and he placed his hands on his hips, sensing something was being left unsaid. "What's wrong? Surely you won't seriously consider Blocking his memory…"

   "Ulic," Master Arca interrupted. "There is far more to the situation than you realize. More than just the immediate concerns of returning Luke to his proper existence. More than just deciding how best to handle the Knowledge he has received prematurely."

Anakin stiffened, hearing the foreboding in the Master's words. Luke sensed his father's sudden concern and reacted similarly.

"What do you mean?" Ulic asked suspiciously, suddenly realizing that the entire room had gone deathly silent.

   "Transcendence is an unnatural disruption in the flow of the Force. When you create such a disruption, you are breaking through the boundaries that separate this plane from the Other Side." Master Arca paused, his eyes hard. "Another effect of the Transcendence is that the boundaries between realms can also be temporarily weakened, even broken."

Anakin sucked in a harsh breath, his Warders senses on full alert. It only took Luke a moment to understand the implications in the words.

"The Dark Realm," he stated softly, looking at his father with concern. 

   Master Arca nodded. "There is little doubt they know about the Transcendence. At the moment of your return, there will exist an opportunity for the Dark Ones to cross through our boundaries." 

"We can keep them back," Anakin stated firmly.

"Concentrated, their attack will be. Difficult to defend," Yoda intoned. 

"We can call on the Defenders for assistance," Anakin suggested.

   "We've already been in contact with them," Master Arca said, shaking his head. "They do not feel it is wise to leave their position at this time. The Dark Ones have been moving, concentrating their numbers in an area on the Southern border."

"Is that where they will try to break through?" Luke asked.

Arca nodded. "We believe so."

Anakin and Luke exchanged worried glances. Ulic's face drained of all color, and Nomi clutched her arms around herself as though feeling a sudden chill.

"What will happen if they get through?" Luke asked tentatively. He almost feared the answer.

   "The Force depends on the balance between Light and Dark," Master Bass told him. "And all realms of the Force are interconnected. What happens on one plane will always affect the others. If the Dark Ones press for dominance here, the Dark Side will also begin to manifest itself in other realms." 

"Manifest itself how?" Luke asked.

"There are many ways," Master Arca began. "Small wars, civil uprisings, an increase in crime. Even natural disasters. These are all possible effects of the Dark Side intruding on the Light."

 "The Other Side is the most susceptible to Dark influences," Master Baas added.

   Luke bowed his head, the impact of the statement hitting him like a lead weight. He turned his mind inward, seeking a solution to the situation his Transcendence had created. He looked up after a moment, a pained but determined expression on his face.

"There is another option," he stated firmly. "I will not return. I will remain here."


	16. chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

   Exar Kun did not like to be kept waiting. He paced back and forth, scanning the surrounding area like a predator waiting to attack. Both Palpatine and Darth Maul were to have met him some time ago, and Kun was growing impatient. But the time alone had given him opportunity to thoroughly weight the decision he had made in becoming allies with the former Emperor and apprentice. 

   Kun suspected Palpatine was using him, using his knowledge of Transcendence. That was an art from long ago, from a time almost forgotten, even by Kun himself. He recalled how he and some of his fellow Sith had worked tirelessly, trying to decipher the secrets of Jedi Transition Bonds in an attempt to create a way to travel through the Force. They had almost succeeded, had almost figured out how such an act could be possible. But then came the Great Sith War. The Jedi had attacked and the one Sith with the knowledge of both Transcendence and Transition Bonding had fallen back to his old ways, back to the Light. Kun shook his head. Such a sad waste of potential. Ulic Qel-Droma could have been one of the greatest Sith, but instead he chose to turn his back on his true destiny and embrace that frail, tenuous side of the Force. Kun wondered why Ulic had chosen now to complete the task he had once started. Not that it mattered. The deed was done, and the Jedi would see to it that it was un-done, and that was all Kun needed. For though he did not have the knowledge or power to initiate a Transcendence himself, he did have the ability to sense one, and to hold it open once it was created... And, more importantly, he had the ability to focus his power so that he could move between planes of The Force once the Transcendence portal was created.

   This was what Palpatine wanted with him, he knew. Palpatine needed Kun to assist him through the portal, to show him how to properly channel his spirit so that he could move back to The Other side unharmed. It would not be easy, but Palpatine was powerful enough to succeed. Kun considered the fact that he might do well to make the journey to the Other Side alone, leaving Palpatine and Maul behind to face the Master's wrath. But, as much as Kun despised the idea, he knew that he could not mount an attack on Skywalker's Jedi alone. He would need help, and Palpatine still had a loyal following on the Other Side - those who would gladly serve him to regain some of the glory and power they held while the Empire was thriving. Maul was a different matter, however. Though powerful and quite skilled, he was still expendable. If Kun were to eliminate him then Palpatine would have no choice but to accept him as his partner. For even the strongest Dark Master was nothing without a loyal and dedicated apprentice. And Kun could be loyal, even to Palpatine, if it meant he could exact vengeance on Skywalker and his Jedi for the humiliation he had suffered at their hands.

And he _would have his revenge._

The distinct feel of another presence roused Exar Kun from his contemplation, and he turned to see Palpatine walking swiftly towards him. 

  
"Where is Maul?" Palpatine demanded without preamble.

  
Kun's eyes narrowed. "I don't know. I assumed he was with you."

  
"You assumed wrong. I was delayed by a summons from the Master."

  
Kun's face betrayed his suspicion, and it elicited a slight smirk from the former Emperor.

  
"Have no fear, Kun. I assure you my thoughts are fully shielded."

  
   "I would hope so," Kun snapped. "Our plan will be difficult enough to carry out without having the Master's suspicions roused. If he suspects what we are doing, he will stop at nothing to destroy us."

  
   "Yes, yes," Palpatine waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "We have discussed this before." He paused a moment, scanning the surrounding area. "The time has come for us to act."

  
"Are you certain?" Kun questioned anticipation evident in his voice.

  
Palpatine nodded. "The Legions have massed on the Southern Border. By the time the Master realizes what we have done, it will be too late."

  
   Kun considered that a moment. "I've been keeping careful watch on the Jedi. Their communications are being heavily shielded, but I was able to discern that the Defenders have moved South, I assume to meet the threat posed by our Legions." Kun smiled. The Master was actually assisting them, though he did not realize it. With both the Legions and the Jedi forces moved so far away, there would be little chance that either side would be able to intercept them when they crossed into the Light Realm and moved through the Transcendence portal.

   "I was able to calculate the general area where the Transcendence took place," Kun continued. "Chances are great that is where they will go when it is time to send Skywalker back."

"Is it far?"

   Kun shook his head. "Not especially. But I suggest we leave now. There is no way to guess when the Jedi will actually initiate the Transcendence. Once they do, we will have to move quickly. I can hold the rift open for a time, but not long."

Palpatine nodded, then turned again to scan the area. "We can leave as soon as Darth Maul arrives."

"Are you certain he's coming? Perhaps he changed his mind."

   "No. He will come. He has grown strong in his time here, but he is still very much my servant. He still craves. He craves power and he knows he will not be given that here."

   As if on cue, a lone, dark clad figure moved forward from the darkness. Darth Maul moved quickly, almost too quickly, an urgency in his strides that was not usually evident.

"I have news," he stated as he approached. 

"I hope it's an explanation of why you're late," Kun snapped, his eyes darkening.

   Maul's gaze bore down on the Sith Lord, but he held his temper in check. "I was in position to overhear a conversation concerning the Legions. The Master has recalled a garrison."

Kun and Palpatine looked at one another, as the import of the statement struck them.

"Are you certain of this?" Palpatine asked, his eyes becoming slits.

"Quite certain. Lumiya herself gave the order."

   Palpatine nearly laughed. Lumiya. Of course! She had found favor with the Master, and had proven herself to be a capable spy. If the Master was planning a secretive move, she would very likely be one of the few that would be knowledgeable about it.

"What does this mean?" Maul asked.

"It means Palpatine's shields aren't as impenetrable as he would like us to believe," Kun retorted, then turned on Palpatine. "That garrison is coming for us!"

   "Not necessarily, Kun," Palpatine soothed, raising a hand. "It could mean many things. It appears the Master plans to wage an attack on the South border when the Transcendence causes the boundaries to lapse. The Jedi have simply moved to counter..."

   Darth Maul interrupted, caching on to his former Master's line of reasoning. "Yes, I see. It's likely he has decided to pull back a garrison to mount a secondary attack in another area. An area that will be much less defended with the bulk of the Jedi forces South."

   Kun calmed a bit as he considered the logic in that argument. "But we really can't say for certain what his plan is. If that garrison's purpose is to intercept us, we will not be able to stand against them. Even with our combined power, sheer numbers will overwhelm us."

"So, what are our options, Kun?" Maul asked, stepping forward slightly. "Do we run? Hide until the Transcendence is completed and crawl back as cowards?"

Palpatine moved between the two Sith Lords, raising his voice slightly as he spoke.

   "We will not run or hide. Nor will we fail. Whatever that garrison's purpose, we have close to a day's head-start. Kun - you said you had pinpointed the place where the Transcendence will occur, did you not?"

"The general area that it will_ likely _occur, yes."

"Good. Then I suggest we make our way there now."

"And do what? Wait?" Maul asked.

"Wait, yes. Wait for the Jedi to create their own destruction."


	17. chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

   Anakin Skywalker had been pacing the hallway outside of the Jedi Council Chamber for quite some time. Try as he did, he could not help but keep his eyes firmly fixed on the large, closed doors in front of him. Behind those doors, the Council and Luke were locked in discussion. After Luke's declaration that he would be willing to stay on this plane rather than risk the Dark Side attack that would surely come when he returned to the Other Side, the Council had asked to speak with him alone. Everyone other than Council members, including Anakin, Nomi and even Qui-Gon, had all been asked to leave so that the Council could talk with Luke interrupted and without distraction. The others had found their way outdoors, to get some fresh air and try to relax in the ever-present comfort of the Light. But Anakin could not bring himself to stray too far from his son. His warder senses were flashing, warning him of Dark Realm movement. But the sensations he was picking up were brief and fleeting, tinged with dark purpose, but difficult to pinpoint. This concerned Anakin greatly, but he was making a supreme effort to shield his worry, knowing that Luke would certainly pick up on his emotions. And his son needed no distraction now, not with everything else going on around him. But still, these dark images played through Anakin's mind, warning him of imminent dark side advancement.

   And there was something else, as well - something Anakin had not felt in quite some time. The Force was pulling at him, gently tugging at his mind, leading his thoughts in a way that was both uncomfortable and completely natural. But leading him where? To what?  Anakin tried to push the odd sensation away, to focus on the task at hand, but there was a lingering feeling in his mind that his duty as Warder was secondary to his duty… _as what?  Anakin shook his head in frustration. He couldn't be certain, couldn't quite piece together what the Force was trying to tell him. But whatever it was, he knew it was vitally important. With some effort, he managed to push the distracting thoughts aside. But he knew the Force would not allow him to ignore its prodding for long. It never did. _

"Staring at those doors won't make them open any faster."

    Anakin stopped in mid stride and smiled in spite of himself. He turned to see Nomi leaning against a far wall, her arms crossed in front of her, an amused smile on her face.

   "I realize that," Anakin stated, moving to sit on one of the long benches that lined the corridor. He sat down heavily, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. Nomi regarded him a moment, then moved to sit beside him. She saw the concern in his face, the tension in his body. She gently reached out, laying a delicate hand on Anakin's forearm, sending waves of comfort to him through the touch. Anakin felt himself begin to relax almost immediately, and he smiled.

"I don't know how you do that," he said, his eyes still closed. "I think you might have missed your calling as a Healer."

   Nomi chuckled, but offered no response. What Anakin didn't know - and would probably never know - was that Nomi had indeed been given the prestigious offer of training with the Healers. The offer came many years ago, and there were times Nomi regretted having turned it down. Instead, she had taken on a different, far more difficult assignment. She chose to become a Guide to a certain little boy; one conceived of the Force and destined to restore its balance. Nomi's eyes became distant as she allowed her mind to drift back in time, back to events she would rarely dwell on.

   She had never been a Guide before she was asked to Bond with Anakin. She still didn't understand why he Council had asked her to take on that burden. She had done her best - no one would argue that - but there was always a deep, painful feeling that she could have done more to prevent the tragic events that shaped Anakin's adult life. Realistically, she understood that Guides were only capable of a certain amount of influence. She had silently given Anakin advice, tried to help him in times of distress, but in the end she was just a spectator, a witness to his life's events. The ultimate decisions, for good or bad, were always up to him. But understanding her role made watching Anakin's fall to darkness no less painful, and did little to assuage the guilt she still sometimes felt.

   Nomi shuddered as she recalled how her Guide-Bond had been slowly eaten away by the darkness. Every step Anakin took away from the Light brought him further and further away from Nomi. Her whispers to his mind became softer, more distant, until he was completely lost to her. Nomi remembered that day well - the day Anakin lost himself fully to the darkness and the Guide-Bond Nomi had with him was severed completely. It was an almost physical pain, like a part of herself had been forcibly cut away. If not for the support of her closest friends, she doubted she would have ever recovered from that loss, as agonizing as it was. But the Force was not without compassion, and many years later the pain of losing Anakin was drowned out by the joy that consumed her when he finally renounced darkness and brought balance to the Force. Her Guide-Bond with Anakin was restored at that moment, pulsing with energy and Lightside power. Their bond from that day on was unshakable.

   With embarrassment, Nomi suddenly remembered where she was. She pulled her mind back to the present and felt her face flush when she saw Anakin staring directly at her, a touch of sadness in his eyes. Nomi turned away, shifting position to mask her embarrassment, knowing it was a futile attempt. Anakin undoubtedly knew what it was she had been thinking about. She shook her head slightly, angry with herself. It was not like her to be so careless with her thoughts, or to lose herself in memories from the past. Especially not_ those_ memories, and especially not around Anakin.

   As close as they were, Nomi and Anakin never discussed the 'lost years', as Nomi referred to the time when Anakin was walking the path of darkness. After his return Home, Anakin had locked himself away in a self-imposed exile for several years, meditating, clearing his mind, trying to come to terms with what he had done in his life. He rarely ventured out during those first years, seeking out the wisdom and companionship of a select few - Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, even Master Yoda at times. Only after he had achieved a measure of peace and forgiveness within himself did Anakin rejoin the Jedi. Only then did Nomi introduce herself, explain who she was and her purpose. They became the closest of friends, and Nomi felt no desire to cause Anakin further pain by bringing up events from the past. But though it was unspoken, the pain and guilt they both felt was still there, just under the surface. Nomi was prepared to ignore it, to once again push the past away, but Anakin had other ideas.

"I'm sorry, Nomi," he told her, his voice sad but steady. "I am truly, deeply sorry for the pain I caused you."

   "Anakin, please don't apologize to me. If anything, I should be the one to ask your forgiveness." She paused, not meeting Anakin's eyes. "I failed you. I was your Guide. It was my responsibility to help you but instead..."

   He cut her off abruptly by grabbing her forearms and sliding off the bench to kneel directly in front of her. He locked his eyes on hers, and spoke directly to her mind and heart, silently, through their bond. He communicated his every thought, told her everything he had kept to himself, gently washing away her misplaced guilt and her very real pain. Nomi did likewise, answering Anakin wordlessly, conveying to him through their bond her love and support. The two Jedi stayed like that for a short time before slowly pulling away, a newfound depth of friendship between them. Anakin bowed his head, smiling, feeling Nomi's pure and unconditional acceptance. He glanced once again at the Council Chamber doors, feeling Luke's strong presence. Nomi and Luke. Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan. He shook his head, then cast his blue eyes back toward Nomi.

"What did I ever do to deserve the people in my life?" he asked softly.

Nomi was silent a moment, then a mischievous grin appeared on her face and her eyes began to sparkle.

"You don't deserve us," she answered him. "I think we deserved you."

Not sure how to take that, Anakin just laughed and stood up, grasping Nomi's hand and pulling her up into a warm embrace. 

"You know, if you two want to be alone, there are better places than this."

   Nomi and Anakin pulled apart and looked over to see Ulic Qel-Droma walking towards them down the hall. Ulic was, clearly, the last person either of the two wished to see at that moment. Anakin felt his temper rise, and he turned away, not trusting himself to keep a civil tongue with the renegade Jedi that had endangered not only Luke but also the security of all the Jedi. 

"If you had an ounce of decency Ulic, you would find a corner and stay there until you're needed," Nomi told him, taking a few steps toward her old friend. 

   Ulic appeared unconcerned, even amused by Nomi's accusing tone. He strode up to stand very close to her, then smiled. "You're probably right, of course. Believe me; I know I'm not the most popular individual around here today."

"Just today?" Nomi retorted, turning her back on Ulic and moving to sit back on the bench.

Ulic grinned. "All right, I deserved that. But I still stand by the statements I made in Council today. I'll agree that my method wasn't the best but my intentions were good and so was my theory. Master Skywalker has learned more in the few days he has been here than he has in 20 years. You can't tell me that's not worth something."

   With that, Anakin turned and glared at Ulic. "It's not worth the risk, Qel-Droma," Anakin roared. "It's not worth a dark side attack against us and it is certainly not worth Luke's life!"

   Ulic backed up slightly, putting both hands in front of him. "Anakin, hold on. Luke will be fine. I never would have attempted this if I thought he would be harmed. He made it through once, he can make it through again. And I wouldn't be too concerned with a dark side attack if I were you."

"And why not?"

"Because it's not going to happen."

Nomi rose, staring incredulously at Ulic. "Really? And how can you be certain of that?"

Ulic grinned. "Because there is only one person, other than me, that knows anything about Transcendence. Or at least knows enough about it to pose any threat."

Nomi raised her chin slightly. "You're talking about Exar Kun."

Ulic nodded. "That's right. He and I worked together to unlock the secrets of Transition Bonds and we stumbled on the idea of Transcendence. I was finally able to achieve a degree of success in creating a portal between planes, but Kun never did." Ulic shrugged. "I doubt he would be able to do it, even now. He just can't summon that kind of power. Even if he found someone to assist him, he would still need to find the proper way to channel the power." Ulic considered a moment, a touch of arrogant pride flashed in his eyes. "That's the real trick. It's far too complicated for someone like Kun."

   Anakin's eyes narrowed. He sensed something from Ulic, some deception. Luke had felt it earlier, when Ulic was addressing the Council. He considered Ulic's last statement. Something wasn't right, something was missing......

"He can't summon that power," Anakin stated suspiciously. "But can he control it?" It wasn't really a question. 

   Ulic hesitated, betraying his apparent confidence. He shifted position, then averted his eyes. Anakin had hit upon something, that was certain. Something Ulic clearly did not wish to be known.

   "It is possible," Ulic began slowly, "that Kun could trace the path of the Transcendence. He knows what to look for. Transcendence leaves a faint impression behind, but it's hard to track if you haven't trained to do it. He could do that. Maybe."

Anakin and Nomi exchanged glances. There was definitely more to this.

"And what else?" Nomi prompted, her voice hard.

"Tell us," Anakin demanded.

   Ulic looked around, lowering his voice. "I didn't want to say anything to the Council about this. There is a slight possibility that Kun _could_, once the Transcendence portal has been created, be able to keep it open."

"For what purpose?" Nomi questioned, her face contorting with horror.

Ulic shrugged. "There are several possibilities. The obvious benefit is the longer the portal is open, the longer the boundaries between planes will be unstable."

"And that means the Dark Ones have a better opportunity to mount an attack against us!" Anakin declared, the pieces falling into place.

"Why would you keep something like this to yourself, Ulic?" Nomi asked, feeling anger rising within her. "This is vital information!"

   Ulic took a step back, lowered his head. "Listen to me, please. I didn't say anything about Kun because I thought it might prevent Luke's return. I didn't want the council to vote against sending Luke back out of some misplaced fear of a dark side attack. As it stands now, I'd say the Council is evenly divided on the issue. They have been in there with Luke for hours, debating the pros and cons of keeping him here! Is that what you want? For Luke to be stranded here indefinitely?" 

   Ulic paused, seeing he had struck a chord with both Nomi and Anakin. He continued on. "I wanted only to help the Jedi -to help Luke - by bringing him here. It was never my intent for him to be trapped here permanently. I want to see him returned as much as you. And I still think the possibility of a dark side attack on us is relatively minor. It will take only minutes for me to create and stabilize the Transcendence Portal. How much of an attack can the dark ones make in that time? And even if Kun tries to hold it open longer, he will be extremely vulnerable. The power needed is draining. It took me days to fully recover from the strain when I brought Luke over. I was barely conscious when the Council Masters found me, and I'm still feeling some effects."

   Anakin considered this, and against his better judgment, saw some merit in Ulic's argument. Anakin did want Luke returned. He still had work to do, and the Other Side needed him desperately. And if Kun could be stopped before doing any real damage...

   "All right Ulic. I see what you're saying," Anakin began, nodding his head. "Don't think for a moment I agree with your so-called good intentions in bringing Luke here, but on this matter - and this matter alone - I am prone agree with you."

   Further discussion on the matter was cut short when the heavy doors to the Council Chamber began to slowly open. As if on cue, Qui-Gon appeared at the far end of the hall, moving quickly toward the assembled group.

   Luke was first to exit the chamber, followed closely by Master Yoda on Arca Jeth. Anakin caught his son's eye and Luke gave his father a slight nod and small smile. Anakin understood immediately. He released a long breath and turned back to the small group. "They're sending him back," he declared, relief in his voice.

Nomi smiled with relief, and Ulic simply nodded. Luke approached then, looking weary after his long discussion with the Council.

"It looks like I'll be going back very soon," Luke stated, then looked at Ulic. "They want to see you."

Ulic excused himself and moved to speak with Masters Yoda and Jeth. Within moments, the three disappeared down the corridor.

"How soon?" Nomi asked, and Luke shrugged. 

   "I'm not sure. They want to insure the borders are guarded, and get some more information from Ulic on what he will be doing. But if I had to guess, I'd say I'll be back home by midday if everything goes as planned."

  There was a touch of sadness in Luke's voice, mixed with relief. He turned away then, and walked slowly toward one of the large windows in the hallway. He gazed out at the crystalline magnificence and beauty of the Light Realm, trying to commit it all to memory. 

   The Council had, thankfully, decided against blocking his memory, the stipulation being that Luke was not to discuss his time here once he was returned. Jedi - indeed all beings -needed trials and struggles in order to achieve their full potential. One of those struggles is dealing with the unknown, with the unexplained, learning to trust and have faith in the Force. Luke understood that and had agreed to hold his silence, but wondered how he would explain his disappearance to his family and friends. Especially to his intuitive wife, Mara Jade. Lost in thought, Luke did not notice Anakin come to stand beside him until his father spoke.

"An interesting fact is that this realm hasn't been altered in over a thousand generations. And I would guess it will all be exactly like this for thousands more."

   Luke smiled, knowing what his father was telling him. The Light realm, with all its beauty and splendor, would be there for him, exactly as it is now, when he finally returned. Father and son stood quietly for several moments before Luke spoke.

"I'd like to ask you to do something for me, but I'm not sure of the right words to use." Luke paused, seeing the curious look on Anakin's face. 

"You can ask anything of me, Luke."

   Luke paused, then turned to face his father directly. "The galaxy is in a state of flux. Things are changing every day. I am doing my best, but there are times I feel pulled in a dozen directions at once. It's very hard to give even the most important of things the attention they deserve."

Anakin listened intently, wondering where Luke was headed.

   "There are days I think Mara and I must be crazy to be bringing a child into the middle of this chaos. I'm away from home a large part of the time, either teaching or finding new students. Mara has equal responsibilities. When I look at the way things are going, I see no relief in sight. In fact, it's looking like the demands on my time - and Mara's - will only increase." Luke paused, then glanced meaningfully at Qui-Gon and Nomi who were standing some distance away. "It would mean a great deal to me if I knew our son had someone looking out for him, giving him some extra support."

   Anakin inhaled sharply as Luke's words registered in his mind. What Luke was requesting of him - to basically be a Guide to his grandchild - struck Anakin more powerfully than a physical blow. One of Anakin's most painful regrets was that he had never been able to be a true father to his children, to watch them grow up. And now here was his son - a son who knew about his every weakness and all his grievous mistakes - asking him to have a sacred role in his own child's life. It was more than Anakin had ever dreamed possible, and he was rendered speechless.

Luke, taking his father's silence as reluctance, was quick to point out that he didn't want Anakin to feel obligated in any way, and with that Anakin found his voice.

   "Luke, my son. I do not think you realize what this means to me. I would be honored - deeply honored - to accept." He paused, emotions threatening to overwhelm him. There were so many things he wanted to say at that moment, but at the same time, words seemed hopelessly inadequate. "Luke, this is a gift I will cherish. I give you my solemn vow that I will dedicate my life to your child."

"You're grandchild," Luke reminded him softly.

"My grandchild," Anakin confirmed with a smile.  Then his blue eyes locked on those on his son. "I will never abandon him."

Luke smiled in understanding, then both men turned back to the large window, lost in peaceful thoughts.


	18. chapter 18

  
**CHAPTER 18**

   The Dark Master sat, deep in meditation, flanked by two of his personal guards. The time was at hand, he could feel it. His traitorous messenger, Palpatine, and his misguided allies were on the move, tracking the course of the Transcendence in an attempt to escape their current situation. The Master felt a profound sense of satisfaction, knowing that soon - very soon - the course of destiny would be altered and the Dark Side would once more take its rightful place on the Other Side. But it would be a destiny that _he_ would ordain, not necessarily the one Palpatine had in mind. 

   The sound of rapid footfalls roused the Master from his meditation. Lumiya approached, kneeled in front of him. The Master smiled, knowing the reason for her appearance.

"Rise, my faithful servant."

Lumiya did so, and adopted her usual military stance, the hint of a knowing grin betraying her pleasure in the news she was about to report.

   "It was as you suspected, my Master. The Jedi have reinforced the borders, leaving only the Council and a handful of others in the central area. Palpatine ignored your warning and is moving rapidly toward the Transcendence location."

"Is the Legion on course?"

She nodded. "Yes, Master. As you ordered."

   "Very good," The Master states, rising. He reached out his hand as though to beckon someone to him. A moment later a tall, dark clad figure moved from the shadows, walking with a slow, almost regal stride. A lightsabre, designed in the ancient styles, hung at his belt and Lumiya knew this man was not someone to be trifled with.  Darth Tyranus approached his Master and bowed stiffly from the neck, then regarded Lumiya with a slight nod.

   "All is going well," the Master began, "so I believe the time has come for us to put our own plan into action." He turned and walked quickly towards the door, his personal guards immediately falling into place behind him. Lumiya and the tall Sith Lord followed along silently, preparing themselves for what was to come.

**********************************

  
   "It's time," Nomi stated as she approached Luke, who was now standing outside the Hall of Wisdom with Anakin and Qui-Gon. Nomi noticed that all three men wore similar expressions. She could see conviction, coupled with concern and a more than usual amount of tension.

"How are things looking?" Qui-Gon asked her.

Nomi shook her head "As far as anyone can tell, the situation appears to be unchanged. No further movement from the Dark Ones on the Southern border has been reported. Our defenders are in position, ready to counter any attack. The Warders have spaced themselves evenly around the entire area, but none of them has been able to detect any dark side threats." She looked at Anakin. "Do you sense anything?"

   Anakin closed his eyes, reached out, tentatively probing the Dark Side, trying to find any changes. All he found were the same fleeting warnings he had been picking up all day. Anakin felt immensely frustrated. The Force was trying to tell him something, he knew it. But _what?__  He wondered briefly if his concern for Luke was indeed blinding him from his duties, as the Council had warned. _

Anakin opened his eyes, and frowned. "No. I'm sensing no change at all. But like I said once before - just because I am not sensing anything does not mean something is not happening. The Dark Ones are masters of deceit, and many of them can shield their thoughts to an almost impenetrable degree." 

   Anakin thought back to Palpatine - how he had been able to fool everyone, even the greatest of Jedi Masters, for years, weaving his evil plans in plain view. And as powerful as Palpatine was, Anakin knew there were others in the Dark Realm who were just as adept, if not more so, in the ways of Darkness. It was quite possible that Anakin and the other Warders were only sensing what the Dark Ones_ wanted _them to sense. The thought was chilling.

There was something in Anakin's presence, a flicker in his emotions that caught Luke's attention.

_What is it, father?_ He Sent

_It's nothing, Luke_, Anakin replied silently_. I'm just concerned for your safety._

   Luke felt the truth in those words, but knew there was more to it than that. Much more. Luke trusted his Father to do what was best, however, so he let the matter drop. For now. 

   "We'd better be going," Nomi prompted, already turning toward the previously designated area. The others followed her lead, striding determinedly alongside her. She turned to Luke. "The Council needs to speak with you when we arrive. They want this to go as quickly as possible, to minimize the time the boundaries will be susceptible."

Luke only nodded, his mind focused on the task at hand and the journey he was about to undertake.

  
****************************

"How much longer?"

Exar Kun scowled at Maul, who was pacing the area like a predator waiting for prey.

"I told you already. I don't know."

"You're certain this is the location?" Maul asked, his eyes scanning the area doubtfully.

   "Yes, I'm certain," Kun stated, his voice rising with irritation. "I traced the Transcendence to this point. All we need to do now is wait until Ulic creates the rift, then we strike."

Maul grunted and continued pacing. Palpatine's plan seemed fool-proof. He had taken into consideration every possibility. 

_Almost every possibility_, Maul thought to himself with satisfaction.

   Palpatine, for his part, seemed almost serene, as he sat in quiet meditation, leaning against a large, twisted tree. He could feel the Jedi assembling on the Light Side, knew the time was close when the boundaries between Light and Dark would collapse, giving him the opportunity he had been awaiting for over 20 years. 20 years of forced servitude and humiliation would soon be at an end. He smiled to himself. Everything was going as planned. 

   A flash of emotion from Maul stirred Palpatine from his contemplation. The former Emperor turned to see his old apprentice staring off into the darkness, eyes transfixed on something unseen. Kun noticed Maul's sudden change in behavior, and stood, following his stare but seeing and sensing nothing.

"What do you...?" Kun began, but the Maul cut him off with an abrupt wave of his hand. Kun turned to Palpatine, who also stood, suspicion evident in his expression.

A moment later, Maul relaxed and turn to find his allies looking at him expectantly.

"Someone is out there," Maul stated with certainty. "I sense it."

"Strange that I do not," Palpatine responded, his eyes becoming slits. There was something in Maul's voice, something he was unaccustomed to hearing, something that sounded remarkably light….a taunt? Palpatine's chin rose a fraction.

"I sense nothing, either," Kun stated.

"We're being watched, I'm certain of it," Maul insisted, turning back to stare into the blackness.

Kun waved his hand in an dismissive gesture, and returned to a sitting position on the hard ground. "You're imagining things, Maul."

   "Am I...?" Maul stated softly, understanding Kun's reaction. Palpatine was, by far, the strongest of the three Dark Allies, and Kun had many years of experience over Maul. It seemed unlikely that Maul would be able to sense something when the other two did not. But experience and power, though both were coveted traits, could easily be countered by other traits. Foresight, willingness to learn and evolve, unwavering loyalty to the Dark Side. Darth Maul possessed all these attributes. All these and more. He knew Kun was planning a move against him, knew that he was considered a useful - but expendable - commodity by Palpatine. But that would change soon enough. Maul smiled to himself, knowing that he would soon receive the respect he deserved. He was no longer just a tool, a weapon at Palpatine's disposal. He had grown in his time here, and he understood the Dark Side in a way his old Master never would. Palpatine was too arrogant, too sure of his own abilities. He felt no desire to expand his knowledge, to improve his connection to the Dark Side. Exar Kun was much the same, driven only by a desire for vengeance and power. This gave Darth Maul the advantage, an advantage he would soon press. 

Without warning, Exar Kun suddenly jumped to his feet, his every muscle tense, his eyes flashing with excitement. He turned to Palpatine.

"It's starting."

******************************

  
The Dark Master opened his eyes, turned to Lumiya and Tyranus.

"It's begun."

   Lumiya nodded, and spoke into the small communication device she kept attached to her belt that allowed her to stay in contact with the Commanders of the Legions.

"Take up position," she ordered. "Prepare to attack on my command."

  
********************************

   Ulic Qel-Droma was in a state of complete concentration. Eyes closed, arms outstretched, his breathing deep, slow and regular, every fiber of his being focused on this one, solitary task - to open a pathway between planes of the Force. It was a difficult task, requiring extreme power combined with a delicate touch. Slowly, Ulic felt the area around him begin to shift, and he knew the Transcendence Portal was starting to form. Ulic was pleased to find that it was less difficult this time, but it was still draining. He felt the Force pulsing through him, felt both light and dark side energies combining as the boundaries between all realms began to wane.

   Standing by, observing everything from atop a grassy rise, was the Jedi Council, the Master Keepers and Historians, all witnesses to this momentous event. What Ulic was doing was a serious breach of the Jedi Code, but one that was unfortunately necessary to right the wrong done in bringing Luke to this realm. The Historians were taking copious notes of the events to be entered into the Jedi Archives, and for meticulous review later by the Council. The Jedi knew that all things, even things against the Code, needed to be studied. In this case, the knowledge would be used to prevent such an event from happening again.

   Luke, Anakin, Qui-Gon and Nomi stood huddled together, watching with fascination the events happening before them. Anakin stood slightly behind his son, one hand resting on Luke's shoulder. His senses were on full alert, knowing that if a dark attack were to occur, now would be the time for it. But something else struck him as he watched Ulic create the portal. A tingling sensation, an oddly powerful rush of energy swept through him. Without conscious thought, Anakin's eyes became transfixed on Ulic. For a fleeting moment Anakin thought could almost _see_ the Force, see it swirling about, weaving into an intricate pattern under Ulic's control. As if in a trance, Anakin continued to stare with unblinking eyes as the Transcendence Portal began to take shape.

   Nomi also watched Ulic with great interest, a war of emotion of her beautiful face. Seeing Ulic using powers and techniques he perfected during his time with the Sith brought back a flood of memories and emotions. She had loved him once, even after she had sworn never to love again following the death of her husband. Nomi and Ulic's relationship had been a strong one, built on a foundation of friendship and respect. But when Ulic took the path into darkness, even though he renounced it in the end, their relationship had been irreparably damaged. Maybe if he would have learned from his experience things could have different. But Ulic, though he was certainly remorseful about his past actions, was still carelessly arrogant, even reckless. Nomi shook her head sadly, knowing that some people - even Jedi - would never learn from their mistakes.

   On an unspoken cue, Master Arca Jeth motioned to Luke, summoning him to get into the position that had been decided upon earlier. Luke looked at Anakin, saw him staring at Ulic with an intense, mesmerized expression, as though he were unlocking some intricate puzzle. Anakin forced himself - with effort - to pull his eyes away from the events happening before them. Father and son shared a moment of silent communication, then Luke turned to Qui-Gon and Nomi, each in turn, saying nothing but communicating a wealth of feeling through his eyes. There was no reason to say good-bye, Luke knew. These great Jedi had always been with him, and would remain so until the day came when it was finally - truly - his time to join them in this realm. Luke turned slowly and began walking away, but hadn't gotten far when Nomi ran up behind him and latched onto his arm. Surprised, Luke turned around quickly and nearly laughed when Nomi pulled him into a tight embrace. She pulled away after a moment, and smiled. 

   "I can't let you leave without telling you how much your time here has meant to all of us. Especially your father. He loves you so very much, Luke. I don't think you know what your acceptance means to him."

Luke looked down, slightly embarrassed. Then he looked her directly in the eyes and grinned.

"You're right, maybe I don't know about that. But I _do_ know how much _you_ mean to him. And how much he means to you."

Nomi stepped back, feeling her face flush. She knew she had let her feelings for Anakin slip, but she wasn't sure that Luke had caught it. Apparently he had.

   "Tell him, Nomi," Luke continued. "I know you have an eternity here, but some things shouldn't be delayed. Trust me on this one." He grinned, thinking back on the years he and his beloved wife wasted, each stubbornly refusing to admit their love to one another.

   Nomi said nothing, just nodded, her emotions in a whirlwind. Luke's smile broadened, and he turned away, walking down the rise to stand within a few meters of Ulic. 

   The Transcendence portal was starting to become clear, taking on the distinct shape of a tunnel, with colors and light swirling together to create a brilliant display. A wind began to billow from the portal, slowing becoming stronger as the tunnel became larger. The ground, the sky, everything started to lose shape and become hazy, appearing almost unsubstantial. Flashes of blackness could be seen as the natural boundaries between Light and Dark Realms started to flow together. The wind suddenly became stronger, louder, causing Jedi cloaks to billow up and the grass and trees in the area to away back and forth. When he spoke, Ulic had to nearly yell to make his voice heard.

"It's almost time, Luke! Just another minute and I'll have it stabilized. Don't worry, you won't feel anything."

   Luke nodded, remembering the instructions he had been given earlier. On Ulic's signal, he was to simply run and leap into the portal. The Force would do the rest. It seemed almost too easy, but Ulic assured him it would work, and Luke had no choice but to take his word.

   Anakin pulled his cloak around him with one hand, and fingered his lightsabre with the other. He could clearly see the boundaries staring to shift, at some points even becoming transparent. He kept his eyes moving, trying to look everywhere at once. That sensation of warning he had been getting all day was growing stronger, more intense, but he didn't know if it was a real threat or just a reaction to the current situation. But he was taking no chances. He stretched out with his mind, calling upon the Force to a degree usually not required. A sudden burst of alarm ripped through his body, and out of the corner of his eye he saw what appeared to be human forms, not far away, just inside the Dark realm. He squinted, moved a few steps closer, making sure his eyes were not deceiving him. It was difficult to see, with the wind blowing so strongly and the realms of Light and Dark merging as they were. But as the Transcendence Portal started to stabilize so did objects within the Dark Realm. Anakin suddenly ignited his lightsabre and threw off his cloak, his actions causing the other Jedi around him to do the same.

"Anakin, what is it?" Nomi screamed, her own lightsabre ignited and held at the ready.

"There!" Anakin replied, pointing toward the dark forms that were now moving toward the Light Realm. "Someone is there!"

"Yes, yes!" Master Yoda exclaimed from his position up on the rise. "Dark Ones, they are!"

"Prepare to defend!" someone yelled.

"Ulic, you must hurry!" Qui-Gon called, his green blade held over his head in attack position.

"Luke! Go!" Anakin demanded, his eyes flashing between his son and the dark forms that were now moving at a run toward the light realm.

"Not....ready..." Ulic replied, the strain of his effort evident in his voice. "Almost...."

   Luke wasn't sure what to do. He had been given strict instructions by the Council to not engage the Dark Ones if they attacked. His only concern was to get through the Transcendence Portal as quickly as possible so Ulic could close it down. But Luke deplored the idea of leaving when a threat such as this was taking place. He fingered his lightsabre, looking from Ulic to Anakin. 

"Luke! Get ready. It's almost time!"

   That was Master Arca, undoubtedly sensing Luke's conflict. Luke nodded, once again focused on what he must do. He released his hold on his lightsabre and crouched, ready to leap into the tunnel at any moment.

"Almost..." Ulic said, his shaking voice barely audible. "I think...yes....Ready. Luke! Now!"

   Luke reacted in an instant, sprinting forward, his eyes focused on the Transcendence Portal. He got within a meter of the tunnel and jumped forward, feeling the tremendous energies swirling around him.....

   Seemingly out of nowhere, a dark clad figure emerged, tackling Luke from the side, knocking him hard to ground directly in front of the portal. Luke rolled, stunned from the unexpected blow, heard Anakin and Qui-Gon calling to him. He looked up, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the person standing above him. The man was young looking and strongly built, at first glance appearing to be a stranger to Luke. But the evil yellow eyes and the cackling laughter betrayed the man's identity. The face of the man Luke hoped never again to see stared down at him. 


	19. chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

  
"Palpatine!" Luke breathed, instinctively reaching for his lightsabre. Luke was on his feet immediately; blade extended and held a defensive position, ready for battle.

   Ulic, stunned by this turn of events, dropped his arms, losing his grip on the Transcendence Portal. Immediately, the tunnel began to disappear, but then it mysteriously stopped, held open by an unknown force - or perhaps by a force known all to well.

Ulic looked around and spotted his old rival, Exar Kun, standing just inside the Dark Realm, eyes closed in concentration, an evil smile on his handsome face.

   "Kun!" Ulic screamed, trying to run towards him, but to weak to do so. Ulic made it only a few steps before hitting an invisible wall, hard. He dropped to the ground, dazed, and heard Palpatine's evil laughter. He reached for his lightsabre, but before he could ignite the blade, a blast of Force Lightening struck him, knocking him back several meters. He tried to stand, and failed. Dazed from the attack, and exhausted from the efforts in creating the Transcendence, Ulic sagged to the ground on one knee, gasping for breath, fighting unconsciousness.

   Anakin took in everything in a flash, sizing up the situation instantly. He was torn - knowing that Luke would soon be in a death battle with Palpatine, and realizing that Exar Kun needed to be stopped so the Transcendence could be halted. The boundaries between planes were open now, and Anakin was certain more dark side infiltration such as this one were occurring in other areas in the Light Realm. Qui-Gon, sensing Anakin's dilemma, offered an alternative. 

"Anakin - help Luke! Nomi and I will take care of Kun!"

Anakin needed no further prodding. He was off at a dead run, racing across the terrain.

   All these events happened in an instant, and the Jedi Council Members were quick to respond. Most of the Council carried no weapons, but those that did brandished them now, racing towards the intruders, half of them running in Luke's direction, the other half catching up with Qui-Gon and Nomi. 

   Palpatine saw the Jedi coming for him, but seemed unconcerned. He turned his attention back to Luke. "Leaving so soon, young Skywalker?" Palpatine questioned sarcastically. "I think I might like to join you!"

   Horrified at those words, now fully understanding the intentions of the Dark One's attack, Luke lost a measure of concentration and lowered his blade slightly. At that moment, Palpatine attacked, reaching into his robes and drawing out a red bladed lightsabre, wielding it with deadly precision, each blow calculated and potentially fatal. Luke responded with equal mastery, parrying every thrust, blocking Palpatine's path to the Portal, but unable to mount an offense against the Sith Master's aggressive assault.

*************************

   Anakin was sprinting, his blue blade ignited and held firmly in his right hand, his eyes transfixed on the two men battling at the top of the rise. Fear and anger struck at him as he ran, anger at himself for not sensing what was happening. Fear for his son, who was facing down the most powerful, evil man Anakin had ever known. Luke was a more than capable swordsman, and he was holding his ground against Palpatine, but Anakin knew all to well what the former Emperor was capable of. He knew he had to get Luke through that portal, and he would stop at nothing to do it. If he could just get Palpatine's attention off Luke for a few moments....

   Without warning, a black clad figure intercepted Anakin, twirling a double-bladed lightsabre. Anakin stopped in mid-stride, and had to jump back to avoid the red blades that spun at him like a propeller. Darth Maul's attack was relentless and powerful, and Anakin was forced to expend a great deal of energy to deflect the dual blades. Anakin recognized his opponent immediately. Indeed, he would never forget the horned Sith that had cut down his friend, Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin had been a mere child back then, helpless, able only to mourn his lost mentor. But that was long ago and Anakin knew he was quite capable of besting this Sith Lord, he only needed to wait for the right opportunity to press his advantage. But it was clear Maul was going to do everything in his power to prevent such an opportunity. The Sith Lord continued to attack, each blow more aggressive than the last. Anakin felt a dark anger rising within him, and he struggled to keep it at bay. 

*************************

   Qui-Gon and Nomi were running side by side, charging toward the dark man, Exar Kun, who was standing with arms outstretched, eyes closed, holding open the Transcendence portal. Several other Jedi were behind them, and Qui-Gon felt confident the Sith could be stopped quickly with the combined power of so many Jedi. 

_Nomi- look out!_

   That was Ulic's voice in her head, weary, but charged with warning. Nomi looked in Ulic's direction, saw him fall to the ground in an unconscious heap, his energy completely spent. She whipped her head around, scanning the area, trying to find the reason behind Ulic's warning. In the distance, emerging from the blackness of the Dark Realm, Nomi saw a wall of movement - dark shapes mingling with red lights.

"Force save us..." she breathed, coming to a sudden halt.

   The other Jedi saw it as well. Not far away, just across the now-open boundary, came a legion of Dark Side warrior, hundreds of them, weapons raised, marching steadily toward the Light Realm. 

   Qui-Gon saw them, too, but he knew the best chance to keep them at bay was to reach Kun and stop the Transcendence. He ran harder, his long legs pumping, racing against the Dark Ones, trying to reach Kun before the legions could cross the border.

*********************

   The battle between Luke and Palpatine raged on. Luke saw Ulic fall, utterly exhausted, but knew there was nothing he could do for the misguided Jedi at the moment. The other Jedi who were coming to Luke's aide were forced to change direction to meet the threat of the Legions who were about to push their way into the Light Realm. Luke saw them go, and knew he was on his on to battle this man, this personification of all Luke knew to be dark and evil. 

   Palpatine, too, saw the Jedi switch direction. He cackled, then favored Luke with a vile grin. "Alone at last, Skywalker!" he hissed maliciously. Then he was spinning, bringing his sizzling blade around in high arc. As Luke moved to block, Palpatine switched direction to bring his blade straight down at Luke's head. Luke compensated, barely parrying the killing blow, having to drop to one knee to do so. But instead of rising, Luke let his body slide down to the ground, kicking his left leg outward, catching Palpatine's ankle and dropping him hard on his back. Luke then back-rolled into a standing position, bringing his blade around to strike the fallen Sith. Palpatine's eyes flashed with fury and he raised his left hand, hurling a shower of Force Lightening at Luke. But Luke was ready for the attack. He responded instantly, raising a hand and summoning the Force, deflecting the deadly bolts as thoroughly as if they had hit a wall.

"Not this time, Palpatine!" Luke stated, raising his lightsabre and moving in for another attack.

Palpatine's eyes went wide, and he scrambled to his feet just in time to parry the green blade that struck at him. The two warriors disengaged a moment, circling one another.

   "I see you have grown strong," Palpatine stated, his eyes filling with malicious hatred. "The last time I saw you, you were screaming in agony, wishing only for your death to come quickly!"

Luke smiled grimly, recognizing the taunt for what it was.

"The last time I saw you, Palpatine, you, too, were screaming - falling to your death down a reactor core!"

   Palpatine growled and once again attacked, this time with more fury and aggression. Luke defended with an unrelenting precision, but he was slowly being forced away from the portal...

**********************

   The Dark Legions advanced on the Light Realm, closer and closer. A few dozen Jedi stood their ground, but knew they were hopelessly outnumbered. Nomi saw Qui-Gon approaching Kun, and she sent as much of her strength out to him as should could, knowing in her heart that stopping Kun – and thus stopping the effects of the Transcendence -  would be the only way the Jedi could hope to stop such an army of darkness.

******************

   Qui-Gon was closing in fast on Exar Kun. He raised his weapon as he ran, preparing to destroy the Sith. When he was within striking distance, Qui-Gon slowed and brought his green blade around in front of him, a blow that would cleanly bisect Kun. The blade stopped before reaching its mark, hitting an invisible wall as strong as stone. Qui-Gon arched back and struck again, finding the same effect. Kun was completely protected, having locked himself behind a Force generated shield. Qui-Gon was less than half a meter away from his target, but blocked as certainly as if Kun had been behind a blast door. Qui-Gon turned, saw the Legions advancing, and then saw a smile appear on Kun's face. 

********************

   Nomi and the other Jedi saw what was happening with Kun and realized they had no choice but to fight the legions. The Dark Ones were close now, not running, simply marching on at a steady pace, all in line, weapons ready, the dark side swirling about them. 

   "We need more Jedi!" Nomi stated softly, not speaking to anyone in particular. She had never been involved in an attack such as this. In her time on this plane - and her time here had been long - there had been nothing more than brief skirmishes with the Dark Ones that were easily pushed back by the Warders. To see a line of Dark Ones coming toward her made her blood run cold.

The Jedi spaced themselves well apart, preparing for the assault.

*********************

   Anakin and Maul continued their deadly battle, each one fighting for the advantage, neither one able to get it. Maul took a chance to cast a glance over his shoulder and saw the Legions coming. He looked at Kun, and saw his eyes were still closed in concentration, seemingly oblivious to the approaching Legions. He then stole a glance at Palpatine, battling the younger Skywalker, also unaware of the Legions proximity. Maul deflected a few more blows from Anakin's sabre, then began a retreat, backing away slowly, moving back toward the Dark realm from where he came....

***************

   The Legions raised their weapons as they traversed the final meters into the Light Realm. They suddenly started to increase their speed, trotting, then running, primal screams ripped from their throats as they crossed the boundary into the Light Realm.

   Nomi rushed forward and engaged two Sith at once, battling with amazing speed and agility. Beside her, Master Jeth force pushed several Sith back, and impaled another before engaging in battle with yet another dark side warrior. Master Yoda was holding his own against three Sith, jumping an spinning, confusing them all with his lightening speed. Every other Jedi did much the same, but for every Dark One they destroyed or forced into retreat, a dozen more took their place. The Jedi were slowly being forced back, each one of them knowing that for every step they took backward, the Dark Ones were creating more and more of a disturbance, upsetting the balance of the Force on every plane of existence. The Jedi held their ground as best they could, knowing all-to-well the consequences if they failed.

*******************

   During the battle, Kun was moving slowly, ever so slowly toward the Transcendence Portal he was holding open. Qui-Gon had given up trying to break through Kun's Force Barrier, realizing it was pointless. Not far away, Kun heard the sound of a mighty battle raging, realizing in an instant that the Legions had arrived. And if the Legions were here, that no doubt meant the Dark Master was also here - undoubtedly having figured out Palpatine's plan.

   Kun swore silently, knowing time was running out. And he cursed himself further when he recalled how he had dismissed Maul's earlier warning that they were being watched. With the Legions behind him and the Jedi in front, Kun knew there would be no chance of retreat. His one chance was to make it to the Portal and get through before either the Legions or the Jedi could stop him .But he was tiring, feeling the strain of keeping the flow of Dark Power surging. He allowed his Force barrier to falter, sensing no immediate danger from the Jedi and needing all his power focused on the Transcendence portal. Exhausted as he was, Kun focused solely and sightlessly on his will to cross through that portal and return to the Other Side. His hatred for Skywalker and his Jedi kept him going, gave him strength. 

   He knew he would not fail. For as soon as he reached the portal, he would go through. The plan was to keep it open until all three of them - Palpatine, Kun and Maul - could pass, but Kun had other ideas. The situation had become unstable and dangerous, and though he knew Palpatine's influence and power could be of great benefit to his plans, he was fully prepared to leave the former Emperor behind to save himself. He opened his eyes slightly; saw Palpatine and Luke battling close to the portal, oblivious to his approach. He was close now, very close. He knew he would soon have his revenge.

*********************

   Nomi screamed in agony as the fire of a Sith blade cut into her skin, searing her flesh cleanly from stomach to thigh. She dropped to the ground in pain, her lightsabre rolling away from her. She looked up with pained eyes as the Sith who wounded her raised his weapon for the final blow. She closed her eyes, knowing that a death blow on this plane would mean destruction of her very spirit. The Sith weapon crashed down - but was intercepted less than an inch above Nomi's head by Qui-Gon's green blade. Qui-Gon took the Sith by surprise, and used that to his advantage, cutting down the Dark warrior in a few quick strikes. He then deactivated his saber and reached down to gather Nomi in his arms, running her to relative safety up a small rise. After laying her down gently, and insuring her wound was not mortal, he once again ignited his blade and forged into the battle.

*********************

   Anakin gasped in pain, feeling Nomi's agony through their Guide-Bond. She had been terribly wounded, he knew, and he felt a renewed anger well within him. He forced his mind to block her out, needing all of his concentration in the battle against Maul. Anakin noticed with suspicion that the Sith was no longer pressing for an advantage, merely mounting a defense while he backed away towards the Dark Realm. Anakin kept up his attack, though, expecting some sort of trick.

  Before Anakin could gather his thoughts much more, Maul suddenly leapt straight up and back, landing a good 20 feet away. He then turned and ran, his dark robes billowing behind him like black wings, fleeing and disappearing into the blackness of the dark realm. Anakin stood still a moment, stunned by this turn of events. He started forward to follow, but stopped, knowing his duty was to push the dark side away, insure it is kept within the dark realm. Once that was accomplished, the battle was complete. A Jedi did not enter the Dark realm to seek out the Dark Ones. As much as Anakin wanted to see Maul destroyed, he knew it would not happen today, not now. And besides, he was now free to help Luke.

******************

   Nomi was lying on her back in the soft grass halfway up a small rise in the terrain. The wind from the Transcendence portal was whipping her long hair in her face. She was in great pain from her near-fatal wound, but even more agonizing was the sight of her Jedi comrades battling with the Legions, outnumbered and being driven back. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, trying to find her calm, when suddenly a tremendous sound like thunder caught her attention. The sounds came from above her, from somewhere over the rise. The sound got closer, and Nomi could hear the distinct sound of voices. Hundreds of them. She winced, pulling her pain-filled body up the small hill, inch by inch. When at last she reached the top of the rise, she flipped over onto her side and craned her neck to peer over the top of the hill. Her eyes went wide and a surge of relief and hope poured into her, her pain all but forgotten at the sight before her.

The Jedi Defenders were coming!


	20. chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

   Luke spun around once, moving so that his back was facing the portal, pushing Palpatine as far away as possible from the portal. He saw his father running towards him and felt a surge of strength flow through him, knowing that Palpatine would never be able to fight both of them. 

"It's over Palpatine!" Luke shouted, bringing his blade in for another attack. "You will not be allowed through that portal!"

   Palpatine sneered. "Rest assured, Skywalker - I will Transcend! By the time you arrive back at your precious Praxeum, I will have destroyed it!" Palpatine's voice grew louder with each threat he hurled at Luke. "You will find your pitiful Jedi students dead! And I will start with Mara Jade!"

   Luke's eyes flashed with fury, and he felt the touch of the dark side crawling up his back. He fought to keep himself in control, knowing he was playing into Palpatine's hands by allowing his taunts to anger him so.

   Palpatine saw the anger on Luke's face and laughed, getting a twisted pleasure from Luke's pain. "Yes, Skywalker, I know all about my former servant - your wife! I know all about the child she carries within her! I will promise you this: after I destroy Mara Jade, I will cut that child from her womb to keep as a souvenir of my victory!"

   The sheer barbarity of that threat almost pushed Luke over the edge, almost made him lose his control. Was there no end to this man's evil? Somehow Luke found the strength to swallow his fear and fury, finding his calm center once again. He focusing on the task at hand, knowing he must keep Palpatine from entering that Portal at all costs.

"You are no threat to us, Palpatine!" Luke stated calmly, conviction in his voice, drawing a measure of strength from the words.

"We will see about that!"

   Palpatine reached into his robes and pulled out a second lightsabre, igniting it and attacking almost immediately. Luke was forced back, his single blade flashing with blinding speed to deflect the double blades slashing at him furiously. Then, seemingly out of nothingness, Anakin appeared, his blue blade entering the battle, giving Luke some much needed relief. Palpatine's eyes looked panicked for a moment, but he quickly recovered, jumping and spinning, holding his own against the two powerful Skywalkers. All the while, Palpatine was slowly inching back towards the Transcendence Portal. 

***********************

The Legions were gaining ground. 

   The Jedi had fought valiantly, but sheer numbers had forced them into retreat. Qui-Gon was surrounded by four Sith warriors, Master Yoda was barely managing to hold another group at bay, and the other Jedi who had not been destroyed were facing similar odds. But then a mighty roar was heard from behind, and the Jedi turned to see hundreds of Defenders charging over the rise, weapons raised.

   The Legions seemed shocked, taken aback momentarily at the sight of so many Jedi. The dark, unwavering confidence of the Legions began to falter. Some turned to flee, returning to the safety of the Dark realm, but most held their ground. The Jedi Defenders never slowed, charging into the battle at full speed, blue and green lightsabre blades flashing, cutting down any Sith that stood in their way. Qui-Gon continued to battle, attacking with masterful strokes of his blade, when he felt a familiar presence behind him. 

"Just like old times, my friend," Qui-Gon stated, glancing at the Jedi fighting alongside him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, leader of the Jedi Defenders, grinned as he fought, "I was just thinking the same thing."

*********************

   From her place on the rise, Nomi could see the tide of the battle start to change with the arrival of the defenders. The Legions were being pushed back, many of their warriors falling to the swift blades of the Jedi. Off to her right, she saw Anakin and Luke engaged in battle with the former Emperor, very close to the Transcendence portal. She also saw Exar Kun moving slowly in that direction. It was then Nomi realized what the what the Dark Ones were after. This was no ordinary dark Side advancement attempt - they wanted to use the Transcendence portal themselves! To wreak havoc and spread darkness on the Other Side! 

   She cursed herself for being incapacitated, knowing her place was in the battle with her fellow Jedi. But then Nomi saw something else - a dark figure with billowing black robes, just across the boundary in the Dark Realm, moving rapidly toward Kun. She watched closely, and was stunned to see the dark figure ignite a red blade and attack Exar Kun. Kun turned and saw the attack coming - too late. He went down immediately, without a fight, his body cut cleanly in half. Then the dark figure moved away, back into the blackness of the Dark Realm. Nomi could scarcely believe her eyes. Kun was destroyed! Before his body had even hit the ground, the transcendence Portal he had been holding open began to waver and close. Nomi's relieved smile faded, however, when the portal suddenly stabilized, showing no further signs of closing.....

********************

   Just inside the Dark Realm, Darth Tyrannus stood calmly, an air of regal superiority in his posture. A Dark robe of the finest material covered his black clothing, the hood all but obstructing his face. Beside him, Lumiya stood quietly, watching the battle with a practiced eye, knowing the Legions would soon be forced into retreat.

"The weak ones have been weeded out," she stated, looking with disgust on the remains of the fallen Legionnaires. "We need to move."

The tall Sith Lord just smiled. "Not yet. The Master will give the word when the time is right."

*********************

   Anakin and Luke fought side-by-side against Palpatine, moving as one, each sensing the other's movements. Palpatine's defense was admirable, but it was only a defense. He knew he was losing the battle, and the thought galled him. He would have enjoyed destroying one or both of the Skywalkers, but there were more pressing issues at the moment. Palpatine was close to the portal now, close enough to leap through, all he had to do was disengage from the battle unharmed. He was waiting for an opportunity, waiting for one of his opponents to tire or make a mistake, anything that could give him the window he needed. 

   Anakin knew what Palpatine was after, and knew he had to be stopped. He fought to his fullest, knowing Luke was doing the same. It was only a matter of time before the two would wear down the former Emperor. Then suddenly in mid-swing, Anakin felt something shift. He glanced to the side and his eyes went wide when he saw the transcendence Portal starting to close. _NO! _Anakin's mind screamed out, impotently willing the portal to remain open until Luke could make it through safely. They were so close now - so close to getting his son back to his rightful place within the Force. Anakin did not want to delay Luke's return a moment longer. The time was now, he knew. He could feel it, with every cell in his being.

Palpatine, too, noticed the rift begin to close. His eyes went wild, seeing his chance at revenge begin to abandon him. He wouldn't allow that! He would _not_!

The portal held open. 

   Then, from the corner of his eye, Palpatine saw Darth Maul running towards him, his black cloak flowing behind him. Everything was going as planned! The portal was being held open, and Maul was arriving right on schedule. Palpatine cackled, sensing victory. 

**************************

   The Dark Master moved silently through the blackness, eyes closed in concentration. The battle between the Jedi and his Legions was still raging, and though the advantage had shifted to the Jedi, the Master knew his remaining Legions would hold out long enough for his plan to be completed. He closed his eyes, and sent a mental command to his faithful servant, Tyrannus, the man he had carefully chosen to take on the most crucial of all missions. A mission that would insure the Dark Realm's future.

*********************

   From Nomi's vantage point high on the rise she had a clear view of the battle. The Jedi had forced the Legions back to within a meter of the Dark Realm, but the Legions were steadfastly refusing to give up any more ground. 

   It was also becoming evident that the Legions were shifting as they fought, lining up single file, almost side-by-side, forming a line of evil, like a great, dark serpent, snaking along the border. Nomi found the positioning odd, until she realized where the line of Dark warriors was heading. Within moments, the line would extend all the way across the terrain to the transcendence portal - all the way to Anakin and Luke! 

   Nomi gathered all her strength, and concentrated, sending a mental image to Anakin through their Guide-Bond, trying to show him what she was seeing, what was happening. She knew he had been blocking her, to keep her pain from distracting him, but she hoped he would hear her call now....

************************

   The tall Sith smiled, hearing his Master's mental command. He turned to Lumiya. "I must be leaving now," he stated simply, gathering his dark robes around him and grasping the unusual lightsabre hilt on his belt. Lumiya only nodded, then stepped back to allow the powerful Sith Lord to pass. 

   She watched him as he calmly passed through the wavering border and strode boldly into the Light Realm. Lumiya knew her Master had chosen this man carefully, and from everything she had witnessed, he was certainly the perfect candidate for the delicate mission at hand. He was a faithful Dark Side servant, powerful and cunning. And he was one of the most recent Sith Lords to Cross over from the Other Side, so he had a very good understanding on the way things worked in the present galaxy. She watched him walk away, imperiously confident, no trace of impatience or hurry in his steps. She marveled at his calm demeanor, his face and posture showing no trace of fear, though he was treading on dangerous ground, embarking on the most dangerous and important of journeys. For if he failed.....Lumiya shook her head. No. Failure was simply not an option. 

*********************

   Obi-Wan fought valiantly, his blue lightsabre blade thrusting and whirling through the sir with amazing speed. He had taken down nearly a dozen of the Dark Warriors already, and was intent on eliminating even more.

   He glanced to his right and saw Qui-Gon fighting with equal agility, then looked to his left and saw his Jedi Defenders tirelessly attacking, intent on driving the Legion back to where it came. But Obi-Wan noticed something else as well. He saw that the Dark Ones were slowly shifting, changing positions, moving farther along down the terrain. At the same time, the warriors seemed to find a new strength in the battle, each of the them planting their feet in place and allowing no Jedi to force them back or move around them. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan thought he saw a man walking, moving silently and calmly behind the long line of Legionnaires. It was hard to see clearly, but thee was something in this man's posture, in his movement that was familiar to him. Obi-Wan frowned as he blocked a powerful thrust from one of the Dark Warriors, feeling strongly that there was more going on here than was evident.

************************

   Anakin's Warder senses flashed, warning him of Maul's approach. He turned to see the Sith almost on top of him, dual blades extended. Anakin disengaged from Palpatine, and turned to once again face the horned Sith.

   That was the opportunity Palpatine was waiting for. Once Anakin turned away, Palpatine gave a mighty thrust of his sabre, pushing Luke back several feet. Before Luke could recover, Palpatine was moving, leaping up towards the Transcendence Portal, laughing, reveling in Dark Victory.

   But the victory was short-lived. Darth Maul attacked, leaping over Anakin's head to land directly in front of the Transcendence Portal. He held his double blades in front of him, preventing Palpatine from entering. Maul had the benefit of complete surprise on his side, and with two smooth movements, he was able to strike the weapons from Palpatine's hands. His red eyes locked on those of his former master, and a faint smile appeared on the Sith Lords tattooed face.

*******************

   Darth Tyranus, Dark Lord of the Sith, walked calmly, his lightsabre swaying on his belt. His walk was even, almost casual, never slowing, never increasing in speed. On one side, he had the Dark realm - cold and familiar, comforting to those who had sworn allegiance to the dark side. On the other side, he had the Legions of Darkness. He was within arm's reach of the dark warriors and the Jedi, and he could see plainly the great duels taking place. He could hear the familiar hum of the light weapons as they clashed and sparked. But the tall Sith Lord paid the battle no mind. The Legions would hold the line, this he knew. The weakest of the warriors had already been eliminated during the initial attack, and the warriors that remained had proven themselves to be worthy to serve the Dark Side. They would not falter. These warriors would hold the line _for him _- to protect him until he could safely reach his destination at the far end of the line: the Transcendence Portal.


	21. chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

   Luke and Anakin were stunned, unsure what to make of Maul's actions. Luke held his green blade at Palpatine's back, while Anakin held his saber to Maul's throat, unsure what was happening and who their true enemy was. Maul did not flinch, did not even glance at Anakin or Luke, seemingly unconcerned that he had two powerful Jedi prepared to strike him down at any moment. He kept his eyes focused on Palpatine, kept his blood-red saber pointed at his former Master. Palpatine knew he was trapped, and his yellow eyes went wild with rage.

"What is this, Maul?" Palpatine growled, hardly able to comprehend the actions of his former apprentice. "Is this treachery some plan of Kun's?"

"Kun has been destroyed," Maul stated simply, without emotion.

Palpatine tore his gaze away from Maul, looking for Kun. Not far away, he saw what was left of the powerful Sith Lord, and realized he had been betrayed.

"Traitor!" he spat, his yellow eyes boring through his former apprentice.

   "You are the traitor, Palpatine," Maul stated with conviction." You have betrayed our Master and our Realm! But most of all you have betrayed the Dark Side. For this you will pay a terrible price. You will return with me to face our Master."

   Luke and Anakin took in this conversation with varying degrees of interest and mistrust. Anakin, especially, was loathe to take anything he was hearing on trust. Palpatine was a master of manipulation, and Maul was a dangerous, bloodthirsty Sith Lord. Anakin held his saber up higher, moved slightly closer to Maul.

   Anakin was torn about how to proceed. He wanted nothing more than to destroy the two Sith who stood before him now - vanquish their very spirits so that they could disappear from the Force entirely. But he was Jedi. No, more than that. He was a redeemed Jedi, forgiven and taken back into the fold. One who had vowed never to take up the path of darkness again. Palpatine was unarmed and trapped. Maul was not threatening him or any other Jedi. To strike either of them down now would be to skim the tenuous line between light and dark, and Anakin knew he could not afford to do that. But to simply step back and allow these evil ones to retreat safely into the Dark realm, to allow them the opportunity to formulate another dark plan.....it was unthinkable! Anakin blinked, trying to clear his mind .His hand began to shake, betraying his internal struggle.

   Luke watched his father intently, knowing the dilemma Anakin was feeling. Luke felt much the same, more so about Palpatine than this other Dark Lord. Palpatine had made threats - deadly, vile threats - against Luke, his family and his fledgling Jedi Order. Luke had no doubt that one such as Palpatine would surely follow through with those threats if given the opportunity. But to strike down an unarmed man, even Palpatine...No. Luke had passed this test long ago. That was not the Jedi way. Anger, aggression - those were of the dark side. And the Dark Side was a place Luke Skywalker would not go.

   Father and son stood there a moment longer, each lost in conflict but seeming to take strength from one another. Then, as if on cue, Anakin and Luke took a step back, not striking, but keeping their blades ever ready, fully prepared to fight if either Palpatine or Maul made any aggressive move. 

   Palpatine looked from side to side, his gaze finally becoming transfixed on the Transcendence Portal. It was obvious he was trying to decide if he should make an attempt to reach it, but a deep seated fear of destruction from either Maul or one of the two Sky walkers held him back. 

   Maul sensed Palpatine's capitulation, and took one hand off of his lightsabre, reaching it into his robes and pulling out an odd-looking device. Palpatine recognized the device, and took a half step backwards, stopping when he felt the hot sizzle of Luke's lightsabre blade touch his back. Maul flipped a switch on the small device and immediately a blue spiral of pure energy shot forth, locking onto Palpatine, wrapping around him like a coil, holding his arms to his side and lifting him up several meters off the ground.

   Satisfied that the former Emperor was effectively immobilized for his journey, Darth Maul began to walk backward, keeping his guard up in case Anakin or Luke decided to change their mind about allowing him to retreat. As Maul moved, so did the suspended Palpatine, as though he were attached to an invisible leash. Back the two went, step by step toward to Dark Realm, all the while Palpatine spewing threats at Maul, at Luke, even at the now-destroyed Exar Kun. But soon the two Sith Lords had crossed back into their rightful Realm, their forms becoming dimmer, fading from view as the Blackness of the dark side swallowed up the Light. Soon, they had disappeared entirely. 

Anakin and Luke looked at one another, unsure what to say - or even think - about what they had just witnessed.

***********************

   The Legions continued to advance toward the portal. One by one, they fell into line, creating a wall of darkness across the terrain. Behind that wall, Darth Tyranus continued to move, coming ever closer to the Transcendence Portal.

    Obi-Wan analyzed their position and knew what Legions were doing and where they were heading. Obi-Wan's young face was beaded with sweat, and his muscles were starting to tire. But he refused – _refused – to allow these Dark Ones to reach their destination. A sudden premonition hit him, and he felt his stomach tighten. If the Legions decided to make a drive for the Portal, there would be no possible way the Jedi could stop them all from crossing. Many would be destroyed, true, but some would surely make it to the Other Side. The thought of the damage the dark ones could do sent a cold chill through Obi-Wan. He sent a mental warning to the Defenders, knowing they were tiring, but willing them to fight harder._

*****************

   In his mind, Anakin heard Nomi calling to him, desperately trying to break through the mental block he had constructed. He lowered his mental shields, getting a wave of images through his Guide-Bond with Nomi. He saw what she was seeing - saw the Legions forming a line, heading directly toward the Transcendence Portal. He spoke to Luke, never taking his eyes off Palpatine and Maul.

"The Legions are heading this way," he stated, turning to face his son. "You have to go, Luke. Go now!"

   Luke hesitated, but only for a moment. He stared hard at the Transcendence Portal, then looked over his shoulder and saw a line of Dark Ones approaching rapidly. He looked at his Father with concern.

"We can hold them," Anakin stated with certainty. "You're destiny is along a different path. You must take it."

   Luke nodded, Anakin's choice of words helping to steel his resolve. He took a step backward, staring into the swirling portal.. He closed his eyes and ran forward, jumping upward, feeling a tremendous power envelop him as he passed into the Transcendence portal. Then, just as it happened before, Luke felt his body become paralyzed, felt his consciousness beginning to wane. Luke tried to relax, putting his trust in the Force to take him back where he needed to be. He saw a flash of light, then nothing at all....

*****************

   Anakin watched as Luke passed through the portal. His son had simply vanished through the rift, disappearing in a heartbeat. He immediately reached out to Luke through their bond and was relieved to sense his son's presence, alive and strong. He smiled, a rush of relief flowing through him followed by a pang of emptiness. He pushed his emotions aside, though, clearing his mind as he turned and sprinted across the grass to meet the threat of the Dark Ones. As he turned away, Anakin did not notice that the Transcendence Portal began to slowly fade away....

*****************

   Tyranus allowed himself a brief smile. He was within clear sight of the Transcendence Portal, and saw that it was now completely unguarded - and starting to wane. This was his chance, he knew. His one and only chance to alter the course of destiny for the Dark Side. He inhaled deeply, and called upon the force, feeling the Dark Side's cold touch envelop him. He threw back his heavy dark robes and launched himself forward with blinding speed, propelled by the Force. He passed up the row of Legions in a instant, his movement nothing but a blur to anyone watching. His path crossed Anakin's, and the Jedi stopped, his eyes turning to follow the blur of motion that passed him. Anakin cursed, realizing what was happening. But before he could move to intercept, the Sith Lord had reached the transcendence Portal. 

   Anakin felt his heart almost stop in his chest. "Nooooo!' he screamed, watching as the Dark One leapt up, passed through the rift and disappeared. 

******************

   Obi-Wan heard Anakin's scream, and turned in time to see a blur of darkness leap through the Transcendence Portal. Within seconds, the Dark Warriors began to disengage from the battle. The line of Dark Ones turned and fled back to the Dark Realm, crossing through the borders just as they began to solidify. Obi-Wan watched, mesmerized, as the boundaries between the Light and Dark realm started to become whole again. Moments later, the wavering portal closed up entirely. The borders solidified, the air became still, and the wind subsided. The Light Realm was suddenly quiet, returned to an almost eerie peacefulness once again. He turned to Qui-Gon, then looked down the long line of Jedi Defenders, all who were breathing heavily, weapons still at the ready, looking to one another for answers to the monumental events they had just witnessed.

*****************

   The Dark Master walked slowly around Palpatine's still-suspended form. Darth Maul and Lumiya stood patiently nearby; saying nothing, knowing their Master would deal with his traitorous servant in his own good time.

    Palpatine, too, held silent. He knew his time was short. He realized the final moments before his ultimate destruction would be filled with extreme suffering. But that was of no concern to him, not anymore. His thoughts were focused on the humiliation he had endured these past many years, on the injustice of it all. Palpatine had once told Kun and Maul that destruction was better than an eternity as a lap animal.

   And so it would be. Palpatine's eyes held fear and a powerful anger, but he glared at the Dark Master with as much defiance as he could muster. He would not give the Dark Master the pleasure of seeing him surrender to his fate. Besides, deep in his heart, Palpatine knew he had hurt this Dark Master far worse than anything he could ever do to him. The Sith were gone on the Other Side. All of them. The Master had blamed Palpatine for that for years, and Palpatine had always resisted that idea. Now he gloried in it, relished it. The Master would destroy him, but Palpatine had already destroyed the Sith and there was nothing - absolutely nothing - the Dark Master could every do to change that. Even when Palpatine was destroyed and gone, he would never be forgotten.

   The Master stopped his circling and moved to stand before Palpatine, acknowledging his servants harsh glare with one of his own. So much waste potential, he thought to himself, as he looked on his servant. A sad waste indeed.

   "So this is where it ends, Palpatine," the Master stated softly, his eyes focused on the floating form in front of him. "I have to wonder when it was, exactly, that you believed you could best me."

Palpatine continued his defiant glare, but said nothing. The Master reached into his robes and brought forth a small scroll, yellowed with age. He opened the scroll and began to read aloud.

   "One Master. One Apprentice. Always two, no more or less. Study in secret, do not let your powers be known. When you advance too far in age, you pass your title of Master to the Apprentice, and so the goes the ways of the Sith." The Master cocked his head and rolled up the scroll.  "Those are very simple rules, Palpatine. Very simple. And I know you were taught all of them." The Master paused, looking sadly at the ground beneath his feet. "Was that such a difficulty for you, Palpatine? To follow those rules - the rules I created two millennia before your birth! Who were you to try and change them?"

Again, Palpatine held silent, but his eyes began to glaze over with fear.

   The Master shook his head. "You're actions threatened to destroy us. You chose power over the Sith way. You forsake the rules that had allowed us to survive for thousands of years, all for the sake of your vanity, your greed and lust for control." The Master paused, his face a mask of disgust. "You tried every means possible to keep yourself from aging. You went so far as to try clone technology, transferring your spirit into youthful clones of yourself. All because you could not bear to relinquish your title to your apprentice. You further corrupted the Sith ways by betraying that same apprentice. You thought to have the Sky walkers battle one another, to find out who was the stronger of the two." The Master shook his head. "A dangerous, foolish plan derived from a dangerous and foolish mind. It is little wonder that your physical life ended as it did." 

   The Master stopped a moment, and his eyes hardened. "Before I decide what to do with you, Palpatine, I want you to know something." The Master stepped forward, as though confiding a deep secret. His voice lowered. "I know what you are thinking, Palpatine. You are as simple for me to read as this scroll. You always have been. You still think you have still won, don't you? You think you have hurt me by destroying the Sith on the Other Side?"

Palpatine's eyes flashed, knowing the Master was very close to the truth, but he covered his reaction quickly. But not quick enough. The Master began to laugh.

   "The Sith will rise again, Palpatine. I have taken care of that." He regarded his servant. "You didn't think I would really let an event such as a Transcendence go unnoticed, do you? I assure you, a faithful follower of the Dark Side is now safely on the Other Side. He will follow the Sith ways to the letter and he will insure our survival." The Master stepped back, reveling in Palpatine's look of outrage. "Of course," he continued casually, "we would never have been able to find the right location without your help." The Master paused.

Palpatine tensed, rage in his every feature. This could not be! It was not possible he could have...

   "Helped...?" The Master finished Palpatine's thought with a smile. "Oh yes, have no fear, you were a vital part of this plan. You and that unfortunate Exar Kun. So you see, Palpatine, you cannot defeat me. Because I understand you better than you understand yourself. I knew what you would do before you did it." The Master literally beamed with pleasure as Palpatine began to fight against the chains of energy that bound him. The Master turned, began walking slowly away, then turned back almost as an afterthought.

   "Oh yes, one other thing, Palpatine. I have no intention of destroying you. Not at this point. You're punishment will be legendary, I assure you, but you will survive it. I think you will serve a much greater purpose as a living example to the others in the realm who may someday get the idea that they are greater than I." The Master turned away once more, motioning to Lumiya and Maul as he departed.

"Take him to the caverns."

   Palpatine cried out - a primal, wicked sound from the depths of his soul. He thrashed wildly, his yellow eyes ablaze with fear. He knew what lay ahead in the caverns, knew his fate. As his energy-prison began to float away toward the caverns, a phrase he had spoken earlier that day came to him, surfacing from somewhere in his terrified mind....

"When last I saw you, you were screaming in pain, begging only for death to come quickly..."

Lumiya, Maul, and finally Palpatine, disappeared into the blackness.


	22. chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

There was a faint sound....a hum, some sort of odd beeping, an echoing voice, calling out to him, willing him to wake.

   Luke Skywalker felt groggy and disoriented as his eyes fluttered open. It took the Jedi Master several moments to gain control of his body and senses, and to understand where he was. The reality of his situation stunned him somewhat. 

   He was in his X-Wing, flying on auto-pilot. In front of him was a large, blue and green planet, and beside his ship was an overly elaborate New Republic ship with diplomatic markings. R2-D2 was chirping, and all of the X-Wings monitors were lit up. A urgent voice was coming from the comlink.

"Master Skywalker, can you hear us? Master Skywalker, please acknowledge...."

   Luke took in the situation immediately, realizing he was exactly where he had been when the Force - the Transcendence - had taken him. R2 had undoubtedly compensated for his…_disappearance? ...and taken the fighter back into normal space. Luke looked down and was amused to find himself once again dressed in his typical Jedi dress, the tan clothing he had worn in the Light Realm gone. His lightsabre, too, hung at his belt in its usual position. In fact, the only thing that appeared to be altered was his vision, which was slightly misty, as though he had been asleep too long. Luke blinked several times, trying to clear the sleep-like haze that was obscuring his vision, to no avail. Slowly, with a reluctant acceptance, Luke understood the truth. There was nothing wrong with his eyes, or his vision. The haze he was seeing was all too real. He was back into veiled reality, back to a place in existence where the true beauty of the Force and creation was masked by the combination of Light and Darkness. The beauty and perfection of the Light Realm, the vivid colors he became accustomed to, would never grace this place. Luke turned his mind inward, and realized with even greater dismay that The Force was muted within him as well, not pulsing through him as it had in the Light Realm. Indeed, his entire body felt sluggish, heavy and strangely confined. _

   For a moment, Luke thought that perhaps the Council should have erased his memory. He felt a powerful sadness come over him and he wondered if he would ever be able to look at anything here again without feeling a sense of loss.

"Skywalker? Are you there? Master Skywalker...?"

   Luke forced his mind to concentrate, knowing there was no place in a Jedi's life for remorse or regret, and certainly no time to dwell on what could not be changed. He pressed the flashing comlink controls, and hoped his voice would not betray the extraordinary events he had witnessed.

"I'm here, Grayson. Sorry about that." He searched for an explanation for his delay in response. What could he possibly say in such a circumstance? Luke shook his head and smiled, remembering one of Han's stand-by excuses. "I had a slight.., uh, malfunction here, Grayson. But we're fine now. I'm prepared to receive landing instructions."

   The pilot of the diplomatic ship responded, a trace of annoyance in his voice. Luke acknowledged and closed the comlink channel, preparing for landing, having to force his mind to stay focused on the task at hand.

   Grayson, the weathered pilot of the Diplomatic ship flipped off his comlink with a brusque smack of his hand. He sighed loudly in irritation and went about the business of transmitting the landing coordinates. He shook his head.

"Malfunction, yea, right," he mumbled under his breath, "Crazy Jedi. Probably fell asleep meditating'."

*******************

   Anakin was standing alone, surveying the area where just hours before the battle between the Jedi and the Legions had raged. He was deep in thought, reflecting on the events of the past day. His mind was in turmoil and he was trying desperately to calm himself so that he could analyze the situation clearly. Nomi was waiting for him not far away, and he felt her support trickling through their Bond. 

   Anakin was keeping his Bond with Luke open, and he could feel his son's fluctuating emotions. He smiled, grateful beyond words that Luke had been returned safely. The smile faded, however, as another thought struck at him. A Dark One had returned, as well. Someone as yet unknown, but powerful enough to slip through the Jedi defenses and make it through the Transcendence Portal. That Dark One was out there now, no one knowing where, his intentions unclear. The thought shook Anakin deeply. 

   The other Jedi had dispersed some time before - the Historians and Keepers returning to their respective areas, the Defenders heading back to their regular positions. Obi-Wan had lingered a bit, taking an opportunity to speak with Master Yoda, Qui-Gon and Anakin, though the conversations had been brief. He had expressed his regret at not having the opportunity to see Luke, but all knew that no explanation was needed. Since Obi-Wan had been given over command of the Defenders, his free time had been painfully sparse. Obi-Wan departed with a sincere smile, though, promising he would be the first one to greet Luke the next time his former student 'came to visit.' 

   Qui-Gon had also left to seek a quiet place of refuge to meditate and reinforce his Guide-Bond with Luke. He knew Luke would need his support in the coming days as he readjusted to his regular life on the Other Side. 

   Most of the Jedi Council members had returned to the great Hall of Wisdom to discuss and analyze the events of the past days, though Master Yoda and Master Jeth had remained at the Transcendence location. They were talking quietly with Nomi, who had spent time with a Healer and was recovering quickly from her wounds. Ulic Qel-Droma was also present, sitting on the ground, recovering from the strain of the Transcendence and the powerful dose of Dark Side Lightening he had sustained. They were all patiently waiting for Anakin to finish his meditation, knowing he would need support. They all knew Anakin was feeling a tremendous amount of guilt for not being able to prevent the Dark One from passing through the Transcendence Portal. It was misplaced guilt, to be sure, but Anakin would not see it that way. He had spent too many years trying to right the wrongs he had done to the Jedi. He would undoubtedly see today's events as a personal failure. 

"So," Nomi stated,looking to Ulic, "The last thing you remember is warning me of the Legions approach?"

Ulic nodded. "I'm afraid so. I can't explain it. It took less effort to create that portal today than it did the first time, but it was completely exhausting."

"You weren't fully recovered from the first time you did it," Nomi pointed out.

Ulic nodded. "You're probably right." He looked at Nomi questioningly. "How long was I out, exactly?"

Nomi shrugged. "I can't say exactly. You were unconscious when we found you after the battle and it took a little time to wake you." 

"I wish I could have helped," he stated, looking visibly remorseful. Master Jeth had told him all about the Dark One that managed to make it through the Portal. 

"I doubt it would have made a difference," she said. "That Sith took us by surprise. He was moving faster than anyone I've ever seen. He's powerful, no doubt about that. He even managed to get past Anakin without so much as a fight." She paused. "I guess we should consider ourselves lucky only one made it through. They could have made a charge - all of them. I doubt we could have stopped them all.""

"If their intent was to send a Dark Legion to the Other Side, I believe they could have accomplished it," Master Jeth stated, giving Ulic a meaningful glare.

Ulic bowed his head. He was awash with guilt over the situation - an emotion he was definitely not accustomed to feeling. His plan - his allegedly fool-proof plan - had failed miserably. Ulic could scarcely believe how wrong he had been. He had been certain – so _certain - it was the will of the Force for Luke to Transcend. His mind was pounding, screaming at him that he had once again been reckless and unthinking, blinded by what he believed to be true. There was some small comfort in the outcome, at least. Luke had been safely returned. But the cost had been great. Jedi had been lost, Nomi wounded and, most of all, a Sith was now on the Other Side._

"So why didn't they?" Nomi asked curiously, looking from Master Arca to Yoda. "Why did they only send one when they could have sent dozens?"

Master Yoda closed his eyes, and appeared to ponder the situation. "Difficult, it is, to determine motives of those immersed in the Dark Side."

   "It wouldn't have worked," Ulic stated softly. He ran his hand through the soft grass, and did not look up as he spoke. "The Sith way is based on a strict hierarchy. It's necessary. Whenever a group of Sith have banded together on the Other Side, they always managed to hurt themselves more than anything else. They fight for power and control, and eventually it just ends in their destruction." Ulic paused, suddenly looking very pained. "That's why the Sith came up with the 'rule of two'. One Master, passing on all his knowledge to one worthy apprentice, until the time came for him to step down. The student then became the Master and chose his own apprentice. That's the way it went for generations. It insured their survival for very a long time."

"Until Palpatine," Nomi stated quietly. 

Ulic nodded. "Until Anakin destroyed Palpatine, yes." 

   Nomi closed her eyes and released a long breath. So many questions. She shook her head. "What I really don't understand is how the Transcendence Portal remained open after Kun was destroyed." She pointed at Ulic. "You were unconscious, and you are the only one who knew how to do it. It doesn't make any sense."

Ulic frowned, unable to explain. 

"It was one of the Dark Ones," Anakin stated.

All eyes turned at the sound of Anakin's voice. He moved to stand by Nomi and she noticed he looked very tired. 

   Anakin continued. ""Palpatine was obsessed with the ancient Sith during his final years. It's very possible he could have found information on Transcendence. And he was certainly powerful enough to hold open the rift. Or another of the Dark Ones could have found a way.""

"That makes sense," Nomi stated. "That whole attack was just a ploy, a way to get that Sith to the Other Side."

   Anakin breathed deeply, trying withouit success to shake the feeling he was missing an important piece of the puzzle. "It's the only explanation," he stated with muted certainty. "It couldn't have been a Jedi since Ulic is the only one who knows how to create a Transcendence."

"So certain are you?" Master Yoda asked, his wizened face turning to peer up at Anakin's towering form. 

   Anakin's brow furrowed as he turned to the tiny Master. Yoda held his gaze unflinching, and Anakin searched for the hidden meaning in the small Master's words. He looked from Yoda to Master Jeth, searching for a clue.

"Are you implying a Jedi other than Ulic may have held open that Portal?"

Arca Jeth smiled slightly, took a step forward to place a hand on Anakin's broad shoulder.

"Search your feeling, Anakin. You know the truth."

   Anakin took a few steps back, looking suspicious. He felt a sort of dread begin to work its way into his mind. What did the Master's know? What did they think he knew? Anakin turned his mind inward, seeking answers to his many questions. He opened himself fully to the Force, felt its energy course through him, washing through the deep recesses in his mind, unlocking secrets kept tightly hidden in his subconscious. After several moments, Anakin's face lost all color and his eyes flew open.

"No," he stated softly, turning away and closing his eyes tightly. "No, that can't be possible."

"You must accept it, Anakin," Master Jeth stated firmly.

Nomi and Ulic exchanged a confused look. Nomi could waves of sorrow and dull anger emanating from Anakin. She moved toward him. 

""What is it?" she asked, concern evident in her voice and on her face.

Anakin hesitated, then slowly turned back around to face her. A deep pain filled his eyes and his expression was one of absolute defeat.

"It was me," he told her quietly, barely believing his own words. "I did it. I held open the portal."

"What!?" Nomi asked incredulously. ""How?"" 

   Anakin shook his head hard. "I don't know," he told her, reaching up to wipe a hand across his face, as though trying to wipe away the truth. "I remember when Kun was destroyed. I saw the portal begin to close and I came near to panic. I knew Luke needed to get back. That was all I could think. Somehow, I……I willed the rift to stay open. I don't know how I know this, and I don't know how I did it, but I know it''s the truth." He sagged to the ground, and placed his head in his hands. "How could I have let this happen?"

Nomi looked to the Masters for confirmation of what Anakin was saying. Yoda simply nodded, and Arca Jeth moved to kneel before the trembling Anakin.

   "The Force created you, Anakin," Master Jeth stated solemnly. "And you have been returned to your creator. You are the Chosen One, an instrument through which The Force will work."

Master Yoda nodded, his eyes closed. "Only begun, you have, to discover your power, Jedi Skywalker."

    Anakin's head shot up at those words. He simply stared at Yoda, wanting desperately to argue, but unwilling to question the revered Master. Besides that, Anakin knew the truth already, though he was not prepared to fully accept it. This had not been the first time he had felt the Force at work in him, and he knew, instinctively, it would not be the last. But the other times had been different, simpler – nothing nearly as dramatic as what happened to him today with the Transcendence. It was as though the Force was an enormous, intricate puzzle waiting to be solved. Every once in a while Anakin Skywalker would receive unspoken messages, subtle hints that allowed him to piece together that great puzzle. He had tried to ignore these messages at times, tried to pretend he was no different than other Jedi, but today he knew there would be no more denying the truth. Anakin's connection to the Force was growing stronger each day, and there were times he honestly did not know where his own Self ended and the Force began. It was frightening to him, at times. He had never asked for this knowledge and he was at a loss to comprehend why he was chosen to receive it. Chosen One or not, Anakin knew all too well that he was not above fallibility. How could he know that he was interpreting the Force's messages properly? He had already made so many grievous mistakes…how could he possibly be trusted with such knowledge? With such power? He bowed his head again, ashamed to make eye contact with anyone. "Oh Force," he stated under his breath. "What have I done?"

Nomi smiled, moving to kneel beside her closest friend. "You saved our future," she told him. "You returned your son, you...""

   "NO!" Anakin roared, an uncharacteristic tone in his voice. He jumped up and ran both hands through his hair. He stared hard at Nomi. "I let that Sith through! Don't you see that? That portal should have closed when Kun was destroyed, but I kept it open. I willed it to happen and it did." Anakin turned around and shook his head. "We could have waited. Luke could have been returned later, but I didn't consider that. I was focusing on my son, on getting him back to his life as quickly as possible. My concern for him was driving me, not my duty as a Warder. And because of that, there is a Dark One loose on the Other Side!"

Nomi shook her head. "You couldn't have known that would happen, Anakin...""

   "But I should have!" he thundered, at once regretting the tone he was using. He paused, regaining some control. "I'm a Warder. It's my job to keep the Dark Ones away, and instead I let one in. He ran right past me, Nomi! He ran past me and went straight through the Transcendence Portal. The portal that I allowed to be open!" 

Anakin was near a breaking point, and Nomi was at a loss as to how to help him. His emotions were in chaos, and she could feel his control starting to unravel. 

   Anakin paced a few steps, then continued on, his voice lowering slightly. "I'm the Chosen One. The one to bring balance to the Force. That was my purpose, why I was created. And I did that - I did that 20 years ago! And now..." Anakin looked away, his voice lowering to nothing more than a whisper. "And now I have un-done it."

"Did you?"

The softly spoken question took Anakin completely by surprise. 

"What did you say?" Anakin asked, turning to look at Ulic. The Jedi stared at Anakin without emotion and repeated the question again.

"Did you really bring balance all those years ago?"

Anakin was taken aback at the question, unsure what to say. Nomi was looking at Ulic with an incredulous expression on her face.

   Ulic let the silence hang a moment, uncertain if he should continue. H had done damage enough the past several days and he did not wish to cause further turmoil. He caught Master Yoda's eyes and was slightly surprised when the Master nodded to him, willing him to continue. He looked at Anakin, and began speaking slowly, choosing each word with care.

   "Anakin, please. Just hear me out." Ulic held out both his hand, palm up, in front of him. "We have Light and Dark, Jedi and Sith. The two lived in relative harmony for a over a thousand years, isn't that right Masters?"

Master Jeth agreed with some hesitation. "The Jedi did not know the Sith still existed. They assumed they were extinct."

   Ulic nodded. "Exactly. The Jedi thought they were all destroyed because they felt no disturbance in the Force. But the Sith were still active and practicing in secret. Despite this, the Jedi believed the Force to be in balance. It wasn't until Palpatine starting to make a play for more power that the Jedi began to detect a disruption in the balance." He looked to Master Yoda for confirmation and was relieved when the renowned Master nodded in agreement. Ulic paused, noticing he had Anakin's full attention, as well as Nomi's. 

   "As Palpatine gained power, the balance shifted." Ulic slowly raised one hand to demonstrate the point. ""When you killed Palpatine and returned to the Light, you effectively eliminated the Sith." Ulic dropped his raised hand, allowing it to slap loudly on his thigh. His other hand remained raised in front of him. "So tell me - did that really bring balance to the Force? Balance is two or more things existing in harmony, neither one demanding more than the others. So how can the complete destruction of darkness on the Other Side bring balance?"

   Anakin was at a loss for words. His role as Chosen One had never before been questioned, and he felt a curious need to defend himself. He could not have said how long he simply stared at Ulic, trying to formulate a response. Nomi was doing much the same. The Masters, however, had calm, almost knowing looks on their faces. Clearly, this idea had been discussed in Council before. 

"So," Anakin stated slowly, choosing each word with care. "What you are saying, is that I never brought the Force into balance..?"

Ulic shook his head. "No, Anakin. What I'm saying is that I think you just did it today."

   A long moment of silence in sued. The four Jedi stood in silence for a long while, each one lost in contemplation. Finally, the Masters excused themselves and headed off in the direction of the Hall of Wisdom. Ulic departed soon after, giving Anakin a friendly pat on the shoulder as he passed. Nomi and Anakin were left alone, neither one speaking, each content to simply be in the other's presence. They moved to sit down beneath a large, leafy tree.

A long while passed, and Nomi was startled when Anakin finally spoke.

"How can we be certain?" he asked, knowing Nomi would understand the question.

   Nomi shook her head. "We can't be certain, Anakin. We'll probably never know what happened today, or why. Some will always believe you restored balance 20 years ago. Others will argue it happened today."

Anakin looked away, studying the horizon. "I'm not sure it really matters."

"Oh, it matters, Anakin," Nomi told him seriously. "You are the child of the Force. You were created for reasons that might always be beyond explanation."

Anakin smiled slightly, suddenly looking very old. "So we have an eternity of not knowing ahead of us.""

   Nomi smiled. "Is that so bad? Remember what the Council told Luke: our growth is determined by overcoming hardships and difficulties. Part of that struggle is dealing with the unknown. That doesn't only apply to the Other Side. We're still growing, Anakin, still evolving. We still have much to learn."

  Anakin smiled fully, then, a beautiful sight to Nomi's eyes. He looked at her, seeing a deep affection reflected in her eyes. He gazed into her eyes with a kind of wonder. Once again, Nomi had found the exact words to reach him, to calm his spirit. How long had it been since he had felt such a pure acceptance, such understanding, such….

Love?

   Without words, Anakin slowly reached out and wrapped an arm around Nomi's shoulder, gently pulling her close to him. Hesitantly, Nomi leaned over to rest her head on his strong form. On impulse, she decided to take the advice Luke had given her earlier that day. She closed her eyes, allowing her every feeling to flow freely through her Bond with Anakin, holding nothing back……


	23. epilogue

EPILOGUE 

Four months later.......

   Luke Skywalker sat contentedly, holding his sleeping, newborn son in his arms. Close by, enjoying a well deserved and much needed nap, was his wife, Mara. Luke could hardly keep his eyes off his child - in his view, the most beautiful, perfect sight he had ever seen. Ever. Luke could not recall a time when he felt more at peace than when he was holding his only child. 

   In his right hand, Luke fingered a small, round object. He looked at it with a mixture of emotion, turning it over several times, pondering its meaning. Earlier that day, Luke had received word that a package had arrived for him at the Praxeum. The student who received it had said only that the man who delivered it had been very tall, extremely polite and dressed in one of the finest robes credits could buy. But despite his almost regal appearance, the man had told her that he was simply a messenger, nothing more. He had given the student a small package and left as quickly as he had come. 

   When Luke had opened the package he had found only a folded piece of white paper and the round object he now held. It looked like an elaborate coin at first glance, but when Luke looked further he saw it was much more than that. One side of the coin was made of a white crystalline material. It sparkled and glistened and reflected light, making it almost seem to glow. The other side of the coin, however was made of a flawless black onyx-like material. It was smooth and cool, and Luke got the impression he could almost lose himself if he stared too long at its perfect black surface. When Luke had opened the folded paper there had been but one single word, written in an elegant, aristocratic style: 

BALANCE

   Luke wondered at the meaning behind the message, and the gift. He felt no threat inherent in either, but he sensed whoever had given the items to him was trying to tell him something. Something important. The message eluded him, though, and he knew he would have to meditate on it later.

   Luke smiled as little Ben opened his slate blue eyes and began to look around the room. Luke made soft cooing noises and spoke quietly, trying to get his son's attention. But the baby's attention was elsewhere, his gaze fixed on a point above him and slightly behind his father. Luke followed his son's stare, craning his neck to try and see what had so fascinated the tiny babe. But there was nothing there that Luke could see. 

   Luke's smile widened as he felt a ripple of Force energy flow outward from his son. The ripple flowed away, toward the point in the air where Ben was looking, then bounced back, as though Ben were playing catch with the Force. Luke shook his head, smiling. He caressed his son's cheek.

"What do you see, little one?" he asked, his voice gentle. As if in response, the baby gurgled and reached out toward the ceiling with unsteady arms. 

"Do you see your Grandfather?" Luke questioned a knowing gleam in his eye. "I'll tell you all about him someday, my son."

Luke raised his head.

"I'm glad you're hear, Father," he said, speaking into the air. "And I'm guessing Qui-Gon is close by, too." He grinned. "Tell Nomi I said hello, would you?" 

   Mara stirred, catching Luke's attention. He stood up a bit awkwardly, still getting accustomed to having such a tiny infant in his arms. He maneuvered the odd coin into a pocket, then crossed the floor to the bed. He lay Ben down beside his mother, and then carefully got into bed himself, the baby nestled between him and his wife. Mara rolled over, her green eyes fluttering awake. She gazed adoringly at her son, then smiled at Luke. 

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, reaching down to place a hand on Ben's warm tummy.

"I'm not sure. You both were asleep when I got home."

Mara sighed, irritated at herself. "I didn't mean to fall asleep until you were home." She looked lovingly at her son. "I didn't want him to wake up and feel alone."

Luke smiled softly, gazing at his child with affection and pride.

"Don't worry, Mara. He'll never be alone."

***********************

And so it ends…. :D

I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had a blast with this particular story, mainly because I got to play around with the Jedi afterlife. If you are so inclined, please leave a quick review.

Thanks to everyone who took the time to leave comments for me, or to send supportive E-mails. Especially you, Brigantia! :D 


End file.
